Protection
by accountcancelled0610
Summary: Alex & Olivia uncover an abuse scandal that involves some of the richest people in New York, can they work together to find out who is responsible.  Finalised & re-posted.
1. Chapter 1

Protection - I've assumed that Alex and Olivia have got an established relationship that everyone knows about and is set after Alex has returned from WPP. As ever I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Dick Wolf.

**Chapter 1 – **

"ADA Cabot."

"Alex? It's Jess, Jess Samson."

"Oh hello Jess, my god how long has it been, nine, ten months?"

"About that yes, do you fancy meeting up for a drink tonight?"

Alex took a breath and looked at the pile of files stacked high on her desk and then at her watch, it was then coming up to 5pm.

"Yes that would be great, how about 7 at Morrell's?"

"Ok I'll see you there Alex."

Alex put the phone down and smiled at the memories that the phone call brought back of her and Jess in their college days.

* * *

Alex walked into Morrell's just after 7pm and immediately spotted Jess sitting at the bar and wandered over to her old friend.

"Evening Jess, you look great you haven't changed a bit!"

Jess smiled at the compliment and pulled out a bar stool which Alex gratefully sat down on.

"Well you don't exactly look bad yourself Alex, what do you want to drink?"

"Red wine please. How are you Jess, how are Bryan and the kids?"

Jess motioned to the bar tender for the drink before answering.

"Great thanks, the kids keep me busy plus there are my 'kids' at school as well!"

"And I thought my life was hectic and I only have myself to look after!"

"What no special person in your life yet Alex?"

Alex smiled as she took a sip of her drink.

"So spill Alex, I know that look...I shared a room with you for three years so who is she?"

"God you are wasted as a teacher, your cross-examinations are devastating! Ok, her name's Olivia and she is a detective I work with."

Alex dipped her head at her embarrassment of talking about her private life.

"I'm glad to see you finally happy Alex...but I've got a favour to ask you."

"What is it Jess?"

Jess played with her wine glass before taking a deep breath.

"There's a girl in my class, 14 years old, name of Katie Robins, I'm worried about her Alex."

Alex looked at her old friend concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong Jess?"  
"I thinks she is being abused. She has gone from a lively bubbly girl to this quiet withdrawn person, I've noticed some marks on her body and she won't let anyone touch her. Her parents are both dead so she lives in a group home, Alex I didn't know who else to speak to."

"Why didn't you report your concerns to child services Jess?"

"She's in a group home Alex, if she is being abused she's not going to talk to them."  
Alex sighed and got out her notepad and pen and wrote down the details.

"Ok Jess I'll look into it, will she talk to you?"

"I've tried but she won't open up, I'll try again tomorrow."  
Alex nodded and finished her drink before getting up to leave.

"It's been great to see you again Jess, I'll look into this tomorrow and give you a ring later ok?"

Jess nodded and ordered another drink as she watched her college friend walk out of the bar.

* * *

Alex stood at the apartment door, fumbling in her bag for her keys, just as she was about to open the door it was opened for her. Alex walked in and stood whilst Olivia closed the door behind her and wrapped her arms softly around Alex's waist.

"I missed you."

Olivia bent down and whispered softly into Alex's ear before kissing her softly on the neck.

"I saw you at the precinct just after lunch Liv!"

"Doesn't mean I still can't miss you!"

Alex groaned as Olivia carried on kissing her neck and found the spot that she knew made Alex turn to jelly.

"Mmmm bedroom Liv..."

* * *

Two hours later Alex opened her eyes and untwined her body from Olivia, careful as to not to wake her lover, she stood up and wandered out of the bedroom and walked to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. Alex sat on a stool at the kitchen counter and pulled out her notepad from the bag that had been thrown on there earlier.

"Hey the bed was cold! Something on your mind Alex?"

"Oh sorry Liv, I didn't mean to wake you...I met Jess my old roommate for a drink tonight, she's a high school English teacher, she thinks that one of her students is being abused and asked for my help."

"What's the child's name?"

Olivia poured herself a glass of water and sat down next to Alex.

"Katie Robins, she's 14 years old and lives in a state run group home."

"Katie Robins...that name is familiar."

Olivia took a sip of her water and examined the name scrawled on Alex's legal pad.

"There was a detective Robins in vice a couple of years ago, he was going to be arrested on drugs charges, Fin and Elliott were involved in the raid to arrest him. Robins didn't want to be arrested so decided to try and shoot his way out, I believe it was Fin that fired the shot that killed Robins. Hang on I'm trying to rack my brain here, I'm pretty sure that he had a daughter called Katie but I'd have to check to be certain...I wonder what happened to her mother?"

Alex stared again at the legal pad before finishing her glass of water.

"Well it will have to wait until morning, come on Liv let's go back and get some sleep."  
Alex stood up and took a hold of Olivia's hand and led her back up to their bedroom.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 –

As soon as Alex got to her office the next morning she was swamped with files that needed her immediate attention, before she had time to look at her watch the morning had come and gone and the only thing that tore Alex away from her work was a gentle knocking at the door.

"Come in."

"Hey thought you could do with some lunch!"

Olivia walked in with coffee and salad for the two of them.

"Oh my god is it that time already? I've been so bogged down I don't think I've moved an inch since coming in this morning."

"Well here you go, one strong coffee and a Caesar salad. I've also got some information for you about Katie Robins."

Alex put her head in her hands at the mention of the young girl's name, she had completely forgotten about her even though there was a big post-it note on her desk to look into the matter. Olivia reached across the table and stroked Alex's hair in sympathy before placing a file in front of her.

"Katie Robins has been in the 'system' for nearly a year, her mum died of cancer and there were no other relatives so she got placed in a foster home and then moved to the group home where she is now. I was right last night, her dad was a dirty cop and Fin confirmed this morning that he was the one that shot him. There have been no reports of any abuse at the group home, of course that doesn't mean that it isn't happening. If you want I can go and speak to her?"

Olivia stopped and started to eat her salad waiting for Alex to digest the information and some of the coffee she had just sipped.

"I was going to go to the school later, Jess said last night that she was uncomfortable talking to people, you being a cop that helped, indirectly, to kill her dad, probably isn't going to help her to open up."

Olivia shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat her lunch, knowing that her lover was right didn't help the feeling that Alex was going to get herself emotionally involved in the case.

"Ok, well I'd better get back before Elliott starts moaning, I'll see you at home later."

Olivia stood up and walked around the desk to get closer to the blond ADA, leaning down she placed her hands around her face and pulled Alex's face around to hers before bringing her lips against her lovers.

"Mmmm, you should bring me lunch more often...!"

Olivia grinned as she tore herself away and waved goodbye.

As Olivia left Alex forced herself to finish the salad whilst reading the file that Olivia had left, it didn't tell her much other than she needed to speak to Katie and find out if there were any signs of abuse and who was abusing here. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to concentrate on the files on her desk and that none of them were that urgent now, having dealt with the most important ones already, Alex picked up the phone and gave Jess a ring.

"Hello?"

"Jess, it's Alex."  
"Oh hi, how are you?"

"Fine thanks, I was wondering if you had had any luck speaking with Katie today?"

"I haven't seen her yet, she is due in my class last period today."

"If it's ok with you could I come down and have a word with her?"

"Sure, come down at 3pm and I'll keep her after class for you to have a word with."

"Thanks Jess I'll see you then."

Alex put the phone down and decided to busy herself with the rest of her workload for a couple of hours before she headed out to the school.

* * *

Alex walked through the empty school corridors to the classroom that Jess was teaching in, she wanted to make sure that she was there before the bell rang and the stream of students enveloped her. Alex stood outside the door and looked in and saw her friend at work, amazed at how she controlled the mass of students in the room and had their undivided attention, that was until the bell rang and they quickly on mass leapt up to leave for the day. Alex quickly moved to let them escape and then walked into the classroom when it was finally safe, she smiled at Jess who was sitting beside a teenage girl that she assumed was Katie Robins.

"Hi Alex. Katie this is my friend I was telling you about, is it ok for us to talk to you?"

Katie looked down at the table and folded her arms to hug her stomach tightly.

"I've got to get home soon, if I'm not home by 5pm then I'll get into trouble."

Alex looked at Jess who motioned for her to start talking to the girl.

"It's ok Katie, this won't take long, I'll make sure that you get back home in time. Did Mrs Samson tell you who I was?"

Katie looked up at Alex but kept her arms tight around her waist.

"She said that you were a prosecutor. Why do you want to talk to me?"

Jess looked at Alex and shrugged her shoulders, not knowing how to explain but Alex spoke up.

"Mrs Samson is my friend, she rang me because she is worried about you. I work for the Special Victims Unit, do you know what that is?"

"Yes my dad was a detective."

"Katie...has anyone done anything to you, touched you in any way or hurt you?"

Alex tried to look Katie in the eye but the teenager stared down at the desk, Alex got up off from the chair and knelt down right next to Katie and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder which immediately made Katie jerk away.

"Katie, it's ok honey, you can trust us we're not going to hurt you in any way we only want to help you."

Alex could see the tears welling up in Katie's eyes, she knew that the girl was being abused she just needed her to open up and tell her.

"I...I can't...they'll find out and then...please just let me go!"

Katie pushed the chair away and ran out of the classroom leaving Jess and Alex sitting there wondering what exactly was going on.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 –

Alex looked at Jess who wanted to go after her student, she put her arm out and stopped her friend.

"Let her go, she's not to say anymore to us today."

Jess nodded and sat back down again.

"So what do you think, am I right to be concerned?"

"Most definitely, I'll get someone to look into the home where she is currently living. If it's ok I'd like to try and talk to Katie again tomorrow?"

"If you think that it would help, why don't you come down at lunch I'm teaching her in the morning so I'll get her to stay behind."

"Thanks Jess, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Alex gave her friend a quick hug before leaving to go back to the office.

* * *

Katie ran out of the school and didn't stop until she reached the sanctuary of the public library nearby. Walking through the doors she breathed a sigh of relief, this was her 'home', where she came every afternoon after school before she had to go back to the horrors of the group home. She took herself to the desk where she always sat and tried to calm herself down, she opened her bag and reached for her book, Wuthering Heights, as she flicked it to her place something fell out onto the table. Katie looked confused as she picked up the small card but then her heart dropped as she saw that it was the business card from the woman who had just spoken to her. Katie was scared, she had spent the past six months living in fear, not knowing what to do, run, stay, talk...and now people were starting to ask questions, Katie's hands were shaking as she tried to turn the pages of the book, not knowing what she was going to do.

* * *

It was almost midnight by the time Alex walked into the apartment, closing the door quietly she walked into the kitchen area and placed her belongings on the counter before she crept into the living area where she saw the beautiful figure stretched out on the sofa, her eyes shut with the television on quietly in the background. Alex tiptoed around the sofa until she reached the brunette, she crouched down and brushed the strands of hair that had fallen across her eyes, the soft contact brought a gentle murmur from the detective as she began to stir.

"Evening Liv, I hope you didn't fall asleep on here waiting for me?"

Alex kept her hand on Olivia's cheek as the brunette slowly opened her eyes and saw her lover smiling back at her.

"Alex...what time is it?"

"Just coming up to midnight, sorry I'm so late I had some stuff I needed to do at the office."

Olivia sat up and gestured for Alex to join her on the sofa which Alex quickly did, cuddling up to her lover before telling her more.

"The interview with Katie didn't go great, she didn't open up at all, but something is definitely wrong. I had to go back to the office to finish off preparations for the Crossley arraignment in the morning and then I started to do some research into the home and the staff that work there...I'm sorry I completely lost track of time!"

"It doesn't matter Alex, you're here now. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't think so, until Katie decides to open up and talk we can't do anything. I'm going to try and speak to her again tomorrow, maybe if she can learn to trust me."

Olivia leaned over and kissed her partner tenderly on the lips before stroking her hair away from her face and cupping her cheeks to bring their faces close together.

"You know how much I love you Alex, I want you to be careful, please don't get too emotionally involved in this case...and before you say anything, I know I frequently do get overly attached and you see how hard those cases hit me."

Olivia bent in once again to kiss her blond lover, checking that the contact would be welcomed and that she hadn't upset her too much.

"I know Liv, but someone has got to help this girl, she's got nobody..."

Alex was cut short by Olivia's lips pressing tightly on hers, with her hands moving from Alex's waist and started to caress her body as they moved up towards her breasts. Alex gratefully accepted the contact and moaned as Olivia's hands gently stroked her body.

* * *

Katie lay awake in her bed, she glanced at the clock in the room, it was coming up to 3am and she hadn't shut her eyes yet. He had come into her room at 11pm, like he did every night, after he left she had cried for over an hour, but still she had yet to fall asleep. Katie didn't know how much more of this she could take, she flicked on her torch and grabbed her book, as it opened the business card fell out once more, Katie picked it up again and saw that there had been a cell phone number scribbled on the bottom of it. Taking a deep breath, Katie got out of the bed and put on some clothes, shoved a few things into her school bag and quickly jumped out of the window and climbed down the fire escape.

* * *

Alex and Olivia had fallen into a deep peaceful sleep, their bodies intertwined and their hands still touching. The peace was suddenly shattered by the shrill ringing of a cell phone, both woman quickly woke up and took a second to establish whose phone it was, Alex reached over and grabbed the offending phone.

"ADA Cabot."

"Please, please can you help me?"

Alex's brain was still half asleep as she heard the crying child's voice and tried to distinguish who it was.

"Katie is that you?"

"Please, can you help me?"

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 –

"Katie, where are you? Are you ok?"

Alex sat bolt upright in the bed, concern all over her face at being woken up by the unexpected phone call. Olivia had also sat up with her hand resting on the small of Alex's back, rubbing it softly as her blond lover dropped the phone on the bed in despair.

"It's gone dead!"

"Did she say anything?"

"She was pleading for help, I could hear her crying and then...nothing!"

Olivia grabbed the phone up and quickly scrolled through the display and found the last number that had called and rang it back.

"It's ringing."

Liv passed the phone to Alex who was shaking as she waited for an answer.

"Katie...Katie it's Alex...are you ok?"

Alex put the phone on speaker as Olivia and Alex finally heard Katie speak.

"He's after me, he found out I talked to you, I can't stay he'll kill me!"

"Ok Katie where are you?"

"I'm in a taxi, I had to get away quickly but I don't know where to go."

Alex looked at Olivia who just nodded, she knew what the ADA was going to say next.

"Ok Katie, tell the driver to bring you to East 63rd Street, ask him how long it will take."

The two women listened carefully as they heard Katie talk to the driver.

"He said about five minutes Alex."  
"Ok Katie, listen you're going to be safe now, I'm going to meet you outside when you get dropped off and I'm going to keep talking to you until you get here, ok?"  
"Thank you Alex."

Alex got up off the bed and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, all the time she kept talking to Katie as the taxi got closer to the apartment building.

As soon as the cab pulled up outside Alex went over and handed some money over to the driver and opened the door for Katie to get out. Alex immediately put a protective arm around the girl's shoulder and helped her into the building, it wasn't until they were inside the apartment that the silence was broken.

"It's ok Katie you're safe now."

Alex led Katie over to the sofa where she sat down beside her and tried to stop the young girl from shaking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do, it was so much worse than normal...he was going to kill me!"

"It's ok Katie, listen we need to get you to a hospital get you checked out."

Katie looked up at Alex and saw another female approaching, not knowing who it was she immediately started to panic.

"NO! They'll find out where I am, I'm ok, I'll go, I shouldn't have come here in the first place..."

Katie got up to leave but Olivia went round and caught her arm before she could move, immediately the pain was obvious in Katie's face as she dropped to the floor. Alex rushed over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Come on Katie let us help you...I promise you that nobody is going to find out where you are...this is my partner Olivia, she's a detective in the special victims unit, we can make sure that you are safe Katie, but please let us take you to the hospital and make sure that you are ok physically?"

Katie nodded as she felt the two women help her to her feet and walk her out of the apartment.

* * *

Olivia and Alex stood protectively outside the examination room at the hospital. Olivia knew a lot of the staff from meeting rape victims there so she had arranged for the examination to be done under a false identity to begin with. Olivia had slipped her arm around Alex's waist as the blond ADA tried to see through the closed blinds as to what was going on.

"Alex, don't worry she's safe now, Carrie will look after her and we will find out what the damage is."

Alex nodded as the door began to open and they quickly pounced on the female doctor to find out how Katie was.

"Katie's resting at the moment, I've given her a slight sedative so that she can get some sleep. Goodness knows when the last time that girl had a peaceful night's sleep or a decent meal. She's definitely been sexually abused, over a long period too, but I've done a rape kit for the assault tonight. Katie has got significant bruising on her inner thighs, shoulders and chest, X-rays also show that she has a broken wrist and has broken her ribs in the past. I'd like to keep her in for at least the next twelve hours but I understand if that is not possible."

"Thanks Carrie, is it ok if we go in now?"

"Of course Olivia, just be aware that she needs to rest, no questions for a while. Oh and here is the memory card with the photos on it."

Olivia took the card and watched as Alex walked into the room and sat by Katie's bed holding tightly on her hand as the girl's eyes stayed firmly shut.

* * *

Olivia walked into the squad room at 6am, she had waited with Alex for over an hour but Katie was still sleeping as Olivia decided to leave and start the investigation into the group home. Olivia quickly saw that Cragen was also already in and went to go and talk to him.

"Have you got a minute captain?"

Cragen turned around, surprised to see Olivia in at such an early hour and looking like she hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Of course, what's up?"

"I've just come from Mercy, we've got a bad case of abuse. A young girl, Katie Robins, in a group home, abused by a member of staff there. I wanted to give you a heads up as early as possible as I've got a feeling this could turn out to be pretty ugly."

Cragen sat down and looked intently at his detective.

"Robins...as in detective Robins' daughter?"

Olivia nodded as Cragen flicked through a random file on his desk.

"Well she isn't going to like talking to us...that girl used to like a daughter to Fin...keep me updated on this one Olivia."

"Will do Captain."

Olivia left Cragen's office and went to get herself a cup of coffee, she knew that it was going to be a long day ahead.

* * *

Alex had rested her head against the side of the bed, her eyes were firmly shut until she felt her hand being squeezed, quickly she sat up and saw Katie's eyes beginning to open.

"How are you feeling?"

Alex reached over and brused the hair out of Katie's eyes and saw the tears were already starting to fall down her cheeks.

"It's ok Katie, you're safe now, I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore."

Alex spoke softly as she carefully wiped the tears from Katie's cheeks.

"But you can't stop them, it's not just him it's his friends too, you don't know how powerful they are!"

Alex looked confused at Katie, not knowing what the young girl meant.

"Before I got away last night, I took something from him, that is why he wants me dead. Look in my bag, it's in my book with the card you left me."

Alex let go of Katie's hand and reached into the bag and found a memory stick.

"Is this what you mean?"

Katie nodded and fought back the tears once again.

"It's got all his contact on it and a few other things I managed to save before I had to get out of there."

Alex nodded as she put the memory stick into her jeans pocket, making a mental note to look at it as soon as Katie was allowed to leave the hospital.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 –

Alex was sitting quietly beside Katie's bed, holding her hand and gently stroking her forehead as the young girl fell into an unsteady sleep once again, she was just was starting to wonder what the time was when the alarm on her cell phone started to sound loudly. Quickly she let go of Katie and grabbed the phone out and turned the alarm off before examining the reason why it had gone off.

"Crap!"

Katie sat up and looked over at Alex who had stood up and started to pace around the room.

"What's the matter Alex?"

"I've got to go to court this morning, I'd completely forgotten about it...I'll have to go and change before I head over...oh and I'd better read through my notes too."

Alex turned and looked at Katie who had a confused look on her face as it dawned on Alex that the young girl had nobody else and was starting to open up to her. Alex walked back over to the bed and sat back down next to Katie.

"What's going to happen to me? Please don't make me go back to them Alex!"

The tears suddenly gushed out of Katie's eyes as the emotional rollercoaster of the last few hours caught up with her. Alex's heart immediately sank as she moved to sit on the hospital bed and wrapped her arms around Katie, holding her tightly and allowing her to release her emotions. After five minutes Alex felt that Katie's sobbing had stopped but she still held her tightly as she spoke softly into her ear.

"Katie don't worry I'm never going to let you go back to that place, as for the moment that's up to you. You can stay at the hospital while I'm at court, or you can come with me and wait in my office, or I can ring Olivia and see if you can stay with her. The thing is I've got to go soon so you'll have to tell me in a couple of minutes what you want to do ok?"

Alex felt Katie's head nod and allowed her to think for a while before Katie pulled her head up form Alex's shoulder and looked at the older woman.

"I don't want to stay here...I'm frightened he'll find me...if I go with Olivia will she ask me loads of questions?"

"Not if you don't want her to, we do need to ask you some questions but we'll wait until you're ready ok?"

Katie nodded as Alex got off the bed.

"Ok I'll go and speak to the doctor and sort out about you leaving, you get dressed whilst I'm gone."

Katie wiped the tears away and slowly started to get out of the bed as Alex left.

* * *

Olivia was sat her desk searching the computer for the social workers who were based at the group home, sipping her coffee she was glad that Fin had yet to arrive, she was making some notes when her phone rang.

"Detective Benson."

"Liv, I need a favour. It's Katie."

"Is everything ok Alex?"

Olivia sat upright and put her coffee down paying attention to what her partner was saying.

"I forgot that I've got to go to court this morning for David Reagen's arraignment, can I bring Katie over there to stay with you?"

"Of course Alex, how is she?"

Olivia heard Alex take a deep breath before she answered.

"Pretty bad, she isn't willing to open up yet she's too scared, listen I've got to go but I'll see you soon...I love you Liv."

"No worries Alex, and I love you too."

Olivia put the phone down and returned to her coffee.

"Hey Liv you're in early, trouble in paradise?"

Olivia quickly turned around to see Elliot walking towards her with a big grin on his face.

"Morning El, and for your information everything is fine between Alex and I but it looks like we've caught a bad case."

Elliot quickly sat down and listened as Olivia told him about Katie.

* * *

Alex had been gone for five minutes sorting out the paperwork to allow Katie to leave, as she opened the door she saw Katie struggling to put her top on through the pain of her broken ribs and the awkwardness of the plaster cast on her wrist.

"Katie, stop sweetie, let me help you."

Alex calmly walked over and took the t-shirt from Katie's hands and helped her put it on wincing as the young girl cried out in pain several times. Once she had finally helped Katie put her clothes on she gently rubbed the girl's back.

"Right are you ready? I've spoken to Liv and I'll drop you off there first."

Katie managed a small smile as she nodded and picked up her rucksack, Alex put her arm around Katie as they walked out of the hospital.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot were chatting about another case as they saw Alex wandering towards the squad room with a frightened teenager reluctantly walking beside her. Immediately Olivia got up and walked towards them as Elliot busied himself with a file knowing that any male presence would make Katie uncomfortable, when she reached them Olivia didn't say anything but instead led them to the interview next to Cragen's office.

"I'm sorry Liv but I've got to get going."

Alex turned and looked at Katie who had sat silently at the table.

"Olivia will look after you and I'll be back as soon as I can ok?"

Katie nodded and grabbed her book and started reading it as Olivia turned and put her hands on Alex's cheeks.

"Are you ok? You look completely drained."

Alex put her hands on top of Olivia's as she nodded in reply.

"She hasn't opened up yet but I think she will soon, I'll have my cell on silent so please let me know if anything happens."

"Of course Alex. Look you'd better get going before you get case thrown out because of your lateness!"

Olivia lent in and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss before watching her tired body leave the room and stop briefly at Elliot's desk.

"Hi Alex, everything ok?"

Alex fumbled in her jeans pocket, trying to find the memory stick Katie had given her.

"Katie gave me this and I haven't had a chance to look what's on it, she said that it was the reason 'he' was trying to kill he, so..."

"I'll get right on it Alex."

Elliot took the memory stick from Alex and watched her leave passing Munch and Fin who were then coming in with fresh coffee for everyone. Olivia walked out of the interview room and saw Fin, her heart racing as she debated in her mind the best way to tell him about Katie. Deciding that the best way was to be direct Olivia walked straight over to him.

"Fin I need a word with you in Cragen's office."

Fin exchanged puzzled looks with Munch before shrugging his shoulders and followed Olivia into their captain's office.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 –

Cragen had left the precinct before Elliot had arrived earlier, he had a breakfast meeting at one police plaza, so Olivia shut the door behind them as they entered his office.

"What's the matter Liv? Why all the secrecy?"

Before Olivia had a chance to answer Fin turned around and looked through the glass and saw Katie curled up on a chair reading a book.

"Jesus is that Katie? What is she doing here?"  
Fin turned and went to run out of the door but Olivia quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Fin wait you can't go in there...when was the last time you saw Katie? Don't you want to know why she's here?"

Fin stopped and looked back through the glass at the young girl who he used to adore and look after. Olivia walked beside him and started to explain when had happened in the past eight hours.

* * *

Katie sat in the room staring at her book. The pain from last night's attack was still extremely raw as her right hand rested on the plaster cast on her left wrist before moving to apply pressure to her ribs that hurt like hell. Katie had known pain before...when her mother sat her down and told her that her father had died and the man she called uncle was the one responsible...then when the nurse took hold of her hand and told her that the cancer had finally taken her mother...but this morning the pain was different, more intense, both physical and emotional. Katie was unsure of what to do, she knew that Alex and Olivia would want some answers soon and she would have to steady her nerves in order to give them the explanation they deserved after rescuing her in the middle of the night. Katie was relieved that Olivia had left her alone, all she wanted at the moment was to be somewhere safe to collect her thoughts.

* * *

Olivia left Fin alone in Cragen's office to process what she had just told him, but it wasn't long before he caught up with her as they walked towards Elliot and Munch who were staring at a television screen in the squad room.

"What's going on?"

Munch turned and looked at his partner before pointing at the news coverage.

"There's a fire downtown, a children's home."

Fin looked at the expressions on his colleagues faces and immediately knew the answer before Munch continued.

"It's the one where Katie was staying at, there are a couple of children hurt and at the moment they are trying to contain the fire."

Elliot grabbed the memory stick from his computer and passed it to Munch.

"Fin and I will go down and find out what's going on at the home. John, Alex gave me this apparently it contains some stuff that Katie took from her abuser, it's password protected and I can't break it, can you have a look? Liv I think you need to try and speak to Katie again, maybe she is ready to give us some answers?"

Everyone just nodded in reply, Munch took the memory stick and plugged it into his computer as Olivia walked back towards the interview room.

* * *

Katie was still lost in thought, she had brought her knees up to her chest with her right arm hugging her knees tightly, she didn't notice Olivia entering the room until she had sat opposite her and reached across to shut the book Katie had long since stopped reading.

"Katie, honey, is it ok if I ask you some questions?"

Olivia placed her hand on top of Katie's plaster cast and waited until the girl brought her gaze up towards her before she continued.

"I need you to tell me who it was that hurt you..."

Olivia stopped as Katie put her feet back on the floor and shifted uncomfortably in her seat before looking Olivia in the eyes once again.

"It's not just one person, I don't know who they are, all I know is who comes into my room at night and then..."

Katie stopped and took a sip of her water as Olivia got up and moved to the seat beside the young girl and put a comforting arm around Katie's shoulders.

"At first he used to grab me out of the bed and carry me to another room, but after a while when I heard him come I used to get up and follow him."

Olivia reached around and wiped the tears from Katie's eyes.

"What was his name Katie?"

"Eddie, Eddie Wilson, he's a social worker at the home. He took me to this room in the home, it was down the main corridor but it was hidden away. I never knew who would be in there or what would happen to me in there. So many times I thought about telling someone or running away but I didn't think that anyone would believe me and I had nowhere to go...until yesterday when Mrs Sampson and Alex spoke to me, I finally thought that someone believed me."

Olivia started to rub Katie's back as her tears flowed freely down her face, Olivia reached across the desk for the box of tissues and placed them in front of Katie.

"Thank you Katie, I know how hard that was for you. Don't worry you safe now ok?"

Katie nodded as she took a tissue to try and wipe the tears away.

"Do you know when Alex will be back?"

Olivia noticed how uncomfortable the young girl felt at finally relaying part of her story and that she didn't completely trust Olivia yet.

"Not long now, do you need anything?"

Katie shook her head and Olivia decided that it was best to leave Katie alone to gather her thoughts, plus she had to give Eddie Wilson's name to Elliot and Fin so they could bring him in for questioning.

* * *

The fire was just about out as Elliot and Fin got out of their car, they immediately walked over to one of the fire engines to seek out who was in charge and they were soon pointed in the right direction. Elliot soon discovered that everyone had been accounted for other than Katie so he quickly assured the fireman that she was safe and not in the building. The fireman in return told the detectives that they suspected arson as there was a strong smell of petrol. Elliot and Fin soon saw that there was little left of the building and any evidence of abuse there was long gone. The two male detectives shared despairing looks before they were interrupted by Elliot's phone, answering it promptly he quickly noted down some details before turning and speaking to Fin.

"Olivia talked to Katie, we need to speak to a social worker by the name of Eddie Wilson, he's probably around here somewhere with the kids from the home so let's track him down."  
"Don't worry it won't take me long to find him."

Elliot gently put his strong hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Just be careful Fin we don't want to blow this case on a police brutality issue."

"Hey don't even go there Elliot, you have no idea of how much Katie means to me...I blew my friendship with her parents a long time ago but that doesn't mean I ever stopped caring about Katie...I am not going to blow my chances again by screwing up her case."

Elliot nodded his head as the two of them went looking for Eddie Wilson.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 –

David Reagen's arraignment didn't take long with Alex successfully arguing for him to remain in custody until the trial, as she left the court room Alex checked her phone but Olivia hadn't rung her yet. Instead of heading straight back to Katie Alex headed to her office to try and get temporary guardianship of Katie in order to stop her being forced back into the foster system. Alex had just drawn up the documents and was about to try and find a judge to sign it when her phone started to ring, looking at the display she saw that it was Olivia calling so she quickly answered.

"Liv is everything ok?"

"Umm I spoke to Katie and she gave me a name, an Eddie Wilson who worked at the home but I think it is more complicated than that...I didn't want to push her too much as she doesn't trust me yet. Also there's been a fire at the group home, Fin and Elliot have gone to investigate, it seems too much of a coincidence for it to be an accident."

Alex was silent for a minute after Olivia had finished, digesting the information and deciding what she was going to do next.

"How's Katie?"  
"Quiet, I was surprised she spoke to me but she hasn't told me everything yet, she was asking for you when I left."

"Ok I'll come over straight away."

Alex put the guardianship papers in her briefcase along with another couple of files and headed out.

* * *

Katie felt terrible after Olivia left the room, she had thought that unburdening some of her troubles would make a difference, it had but for the worse as she started to question whether or not she had made the right decision and whether or not she would have been better off just taking a chance at running away and living on the streets. Suddenly Katie felt the contents of her stomach start to bubble, glancing round the room her eyes immediately spotted the bin in the corner as Katie ran over and threw up into it. The exhaustion and pain swept over her as she slumped on the floor beside the bin with her eyes closing as soon as her head hit the hard floor.

* * *

It didn't take long for Alex to arrive at the precinct and she saw Olivia talking to Munch as she entered the squad room, knowing that Katie would be alone Alex headed straight to the interview room. As Alex opened the door she soon noticed that Katie wasn't sitting at the table and she anxiously scanned the room.

"Liv!"

Alex shouted as soon as she saw the figure on the floor running to Katie as the scream left her mouth. Olivia immediately recognised the distress in Alex's voice and sprinted over to see what the problem was. Alex had knelt down beside Katie and was checking for a pulse as Olivia entered the room.

"She's breathing. Katie, it's Alex...can you hear me?"

Alex held on tight onto Katie's hand and rubbed her back as the young girl slowly opened her eyes, Olivia instantly saw the relief in Alex's eyes as they helped Katie to sit up.

"What happened?"

Katie struggled to get the words out as she looked at Alex for an explanation.

"I was about to ask you that. I came in and round you on the floor, I should have never let you leave the hospital earlier...I'd better take you back there and get you checked out again."  
"No, no, NO. I'm ok Alex, I just feel really tired, please I'm ok now!"

To prove her point Katie stood up and walked around to the table but quickly sat down in the chair before she collapsed again. Olivia looked at Alex who shrugged her shoulders as she got up and walked over to Katie.

"Ok but let me take you back to our apartment so you can rest, I need to go and see someone first but it won't take long ok?"

Alex didn't look at Katie, instead her gaze focused on her lover seeing if her suggestion met with Olivia's approval. Olivia nodded and left the room to carry on with the investigation.

"Ok Alex, but where do you have to go...do you want me there?"

"I was trying to sort this out before I came back here but I didn't have time. I need to go and see a judge to get some paperwork signed...I've drawn up an order that, if it is ok with you, will grant me temporary guardianship of you. That means that I'll be responsible for you for the time being, you can stay with Olivia and I and you won't have to go near anybody from child services until we sort things out."

As Alex finished she looked at Katie and tried to gauge what reaction her suggestion was going to receive, she thought it would be a positive one but Katie's actual response caught Alex completely unawares. Katie got up from her chair, standing up next to Alex she wrapped her arms tightly around Alex's waist, Alex could feel Katie's body shaking and the tears that were falling onto her arm.

"I take it that you are ok with it?"

Katie nodded her head as she pulled away from Alex.

"I don't know what to say Alex, thank you, thank you for believing me."

"It's ok Katie and anyway I haven't got it signed yet. Come on let's get you home and rested."

Alex put her arm around Katie's shoulder to support the young girl as they walked out of the interview room.

* * *

Alex had already decided on which judge she was going to go and see and knew that the judge was now at home. It was mid-afternoon when she and Katie left the station and Katie's eyes soon shut as Alex drove towards Judge Donnelly's house. As Alex stopped the car she reached across and gently shook Katie awake, knowing that the young girl did not want to be left alone. Alex led the way up the stairs to the door of the large town house and knocked loudly at the door, Katie stood behind her as the door opened and a familiar face appeared.

"Hello Alexandra, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping for a favour."

Alex passed her old boss the guardianship paperwork and waited on the doorstep as Liz scanned the documents and gestured for Alex and Katie to follow her into the house.

"I think we need to talk about this Alex...Katie why don't you wait in the library whilst Alex and I have a little chat?"

Alex squeezed Katie's hand and nodded at the young girl, so Katie walked into the room and started to browse the books that adorned the room. Judge Donnelly clicked her fingers and Alex dutifully followed her into the office.

"I hope you know what you are doing Alexandra."

Liz walked around and took the seat behind her desk as Alex stood and mentally prepared her answers.

"Of course Liz, I'm trying to help this young girl and find out exactly who has been abusing her. I take it you know who her father is?" Alex waited until Liz nodded in response. "Well she doesn't trust the police...child services are the ones responsible for the abuse...exactly who else do you want to look after her?"

Alex knew that she had raised her voice and her emotional argument would not go down well but it was all she had. Liz shook her head and looked again at the paperwork on her desk, her pen hovered for a minute before she scrawled her signature on it.

"Just be careful Alexandra, look after her."

Liz held out the paperwork as Alex gratefully took it.

"Thank you Liz, I won't forget this."

"I knew her mother, a lovely woman. After what happened to her father the family was so ashamed that she stopped contacting me. This case is probably more complicated than you think Alex so please tread carefully."

Liz got up as Alex and her walked to the library and found Katie curled up asleep in one of the chairs, an open book lay on her lap. Alex walked over and picked the book up and passed it back to Liz to replace back on the bookshelf as Alex gently woke Katie up again.

"Come on Katie, it's all sorted...time to get you home."

Katie yawned and winced in pain as she stood up and walked out of the house with Alex keeping a steady arm against her. Katie stopped at the steps and turned back to look at judge Donnelly.

"Thank you Judge."

Liz smiled as she shut the door and hoped that her prodigy would be able to break the circle of abuse that she had failed to do when she was working as ADA for the Special Victims Unit.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 –

Olivia's phone rang as she was just about the start watching Elliot and Fin question Eddie Wilson, slightly peeved she answered it.

"Detective Benson."

"Olivia it's John, get down to the tech room now, you've got to see what we've found."

Olivia quickly left the squad room and ran downstairs knowing that Munch had finally found out what was contained on the memory stick. She quickly entered the room and saw Munch and James the computer tech sitting at one of the many computers in the room, Munch looked up and saw who had just entered.

"Shut the door behind you Liv."

Olivia dutifully did as she was told and then anxiously made her way to sit down at the computer.

"What have you got?"

"Well firstly there's a spreadsheet, looks like dates, amounts of money paid and what are probably codenames. But after a great deal of decoding James managed to extract these pictures."

Munch paused as James brought up four of the images. Olivia gasped as she saw the graphic photos of Katie being sexually assaulted by four different men.

"There are another 10 like this but they all include these four men. Our resident computer genius here has done some trickery and this is what we think they look like."

James clicked the mouse button and brought up four head shots that had been photo shopped. Olivia lent in closer to the monitor, concentrating on one photo in particular, but they were soon interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Benson, Munch my office NOW!"

Cragen left as quickly as he had entered with Olivia and Munch following behind him, confused as to what had just happened.

Fin and Elliot were already standing in Cragen's office and exchanged confused looks with Olivia and Munch as they entered with Cragen shutting the door firmly behind them and then closing the blinds.

"I've been ordered to stop investigating the allegations made by Katie Robins, we are to hand all our evidence over to Internal Affairs."

Cragen stopped and looked at his detectives who were all eager to question him further.

"Don't bother arguing, just box the evidence up and then go home."

Cragen walked back to the door and opened it, motioning for the detectives to leave, which the confused detectives slowly did.

"We're going out for a drink if you want to join us Liv?"

Elliot put his arm on his partner's shoulder as she placed the last of the evidence into the box, they were all angry at the decision and needed to blow off some steam.

"No, it's ok, I'm going to go home and check on Alex and Katie."

"Ok, well give us a ring if you change your mind."

Olivia nodded as she grabbed a couple of files off her desk, put her coat on and grabbed her keys before quickly leaving the precinct.

* * *

Alex was in the kitchen, reading a book whilst she waited for the timer to go off, her mind totally preoccupied so she never heard Olivia enter the apartment and sneak up behind her, that was until she felt her arms wrap around her waist and Olivia lips softly kissing her neck.

"Wow, you really know how to surprise someone!"

Alex turned and returned the kiss but this one was passionately planted onto her lover's lips. Finally the timer broke them apart from each other as Alex turned it and then the oven off.

"So what did you find out about Eddie Wilson?"

Olivia reached up and opened a cupboard and got two wine glasses out, and then she walked over to the fridge and retrieved a previously opened bottle of white wine. Quickly Olivia poured two glasses of wine and passed one to Alex before she began.

"We've handed the case over to Internal Affairs, orders from higher up the chain."

Olivia took a sip of her wine and looked at Alex's shocked expression.

"I think it might have something to do with these, I managed to sneak them out."

Olivia placed a file on the kitchen worktop and walked through to sit on the sofa leaving Alex alone to look through the photos, after the day she had had Olivia couldn't face seeing the photos again. Sitting and staring at the floor she could hear Alex gasping in shock as she flicked through the photos, five minutes later she joined Olivia on the sofa.

"So what do we do now?"

Olivia brought her gaze up from the floor and looked Alex in the eye, she could see how close to tears her lover was.

"I want to show the photo shopped images to Katie, see if she can give us any names and then maybe we can figure out what the hell is going on. How is she Alex?"

"Absolutely shattered, she's..."

Alex suddenly stopped as a piercing scream emanated from the spare bedroom, Alex got up and sprinted down the hall as Olivia reached for her gun and followed as they heard further shouts.

"Help...somebody...Alex...HELP!"

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 –

Alex rushed into the room and found Katie crying with the duvet pulled tight around her, quickly Alex saw that there was nobody else in the room and sat on the bed next to Katie.

"It's ok Katie, it was a nightmare, there's nobody here that is going to hurt you, and it's just me and Olivia."

Olivia quickly put her gun down and flicked on the light and saw the look of sheer panic in Katie's eyes.

"Katie there's nobody here, you're safe now, Alex and I are not going to let anyone else harm you."

Katie looked at the two women who were sat on her bed as the memories of the nightmare slowly faded away as she sat in between the two of them.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be any trouble."

Alex put her arm around Katie and stroked her hair softly.

"It's ok Katie you are no trouble, how about we go and get ourselves some hot chocolate?"

Katie nodded as Alex led her through to the living area and wrapped a blanket around her whilst she walked into the kitchen to make the hot drinks. Olivia sat down near Katie and noticed the young girl looking at the photos that had been left on the coffee table. Olivia picked the photos up and passed them to Katie whose hands started to shake as she took a hold of them. Alex walked back over and put the three cups on the coffee table and sat down on the floor in front of Katie, she crossed her legs and put her hands on top of Katie's.

"Katie, sweetheart, do you recognise these men?"

Katie nodded as she closed her eyes to try and escape the memories.

"Please, I know this is hard but do you know any of their names?"

Alex squeezed Katie's hands and the young girl opened her eyes letting the tears drop down her cheeks, she brought one of the photos up and passed it to Olivia.

"His name is Frank. I don't know any of their last names only their first."

Olivia examined the photo and nearly jumped off from the sofa as she finally worked out who it was.

"His name is Frank O'Toole, he is a captain at the 32nd precinct."

Olivia looked down at Alex as she spoke, knowing that this was probably the reason Internal Affairs had taken the case. Katie gave another photo to Olivia.

"This one made me call him Bryan, he said he was a lawyer."

Olivia passed the photo to Alex who shook her head as she didn't recognise him.

"I'll see if I can find out who he is tomorrow, do you know the other names Katie?"

Katie blinked the tears away from her eyes and looked at Alex.

"This one is Simon and the other one is Kevin. I'm sorry I've got to go..."  
Katie jumped off from the sofa flinging the photos at Alex as she ran towards the bathroom. Alex quickly got off from the floor as she and Olivia followed the young girl, they soon found her crouching down throwing up into the toilet. Alex crouched down beside her and rubbed Katie's back as she slowly finished and sat back up. Olivia passed a glass of water to Katie which was gratefully accepted.

"Come on Katie, let's take you back to the bedroom, you need to rest."

Alex put her arms around the young girl and helped her up and through to the bedroom.

"Listen Katie I'm going to stay here until you fall asleep ok?"

Alex sat down on the floor by the bed and took a hold of Katie's hand, mouthing 'sorry' to Olivia as she watched from the door, Alex knew that she wouldn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

Alex didn't know when she fell asleep but woke up to the sound of Olivia placing a cup of coffee beside her, Alex stretched as she tried to work out the kinks in her body from the awkward position that she had fallen asleep in.

"Morning, thought you could do with this. How was she last night?"

"Thanks, not too bad, tossed and turned a lot. What time is it?"

"7am, I've got to go in a minute. I'm going to talk to Cragen about the names Katie gave us, I'm not willing to let this case go yet."

"Ok, I've got to go and pick up some files, I'll take Katie with me and then we'll drop by and see how you are getting on."

Olivia lent down and kissed Alex softly on the lips before whispering into her ear.

"Take care, I love you."

Alex smiled as Olivia left the room blowing her another kiss as she left.

* * *

It was nearly 10am by the time Alex and Katie reached Alex's office. Katie hadn't said more than two words since she had woken up and quickly made her way to the corner of the office and sat down reading her book. Alex sat down behind her desk and started to open the mail, after quickly scanning the first three letters and putting them in a tray for another day, her hand stopped on the next letter. It was a large A4 envelope that had been handwritten, Alex carefully opened it and tipped the contents onto her desk. Alex gasped in shock as she saw the photos of her and Olivia in various places, at the precinct, her office, their home and walking whilst they were in the middle of grocery shopping. With her hands trembling Alex picked up the note that had also fallen out, she looked over at Katie as she read it but the young girl was still engrossed in her book. Immediately Alex phoned Olivia.

"Detective Benson."

"Liv, it's me, can you get here, someone sent me a note."

"Ok Alex, calm down, what does it say?"

"It...it says...if we don't stop looking after Katie and looking into the abuse then...one of us is going to get..."

"Ok Alex it's ok sweetie, I'm on my way, just you and Katie stay in your office until I get there."

Alex's hands were still shaking as she put the note back down on the desk, she turned to check on Katie but the young girl wasn't there, Alex ran over to the chair where she had sat and picked up her book which had a note scribbled into the front cover.

_I never meant to put you or Olivia in any danger, I'm sorry._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10 protection –

Alex didn't know what to do, to go after Katie or wait for Olivia, but as she had no idea of where Katie had gone Alex slumped into her chair and put her head into her hands and let the tears start to roll down her face.

Olivia had rushed over with Elliot to Alex's office and as they opened the door they were both shocked to see Alex slumped at her desk and no sign of Katie.

"Alex are you ok?"

Olivia rushed over to Alex's side, placing her arms around her and checking for any sign of injury but as she heard Alex sobbing her heart began to ache.

"Alex speak to me sweetheart, what happened? Where's Katie?"

Alex slowly lifted her head up and looked up at Olivia and then Elliot who was standing in front of the desk.

"She's gone Liv, she crept out when I was on the phone to you, she so scared Liv, what are we going to do?"

Liv took a hold of Alex and let her tears hit her shoulder as she tried to think of what to do next, luckily Elliot was also in the room.

"First of all Alex we need to get you out of here and somewhere safe, the note and photos also need to be examined. Let's take you to the station and see what Cragen says. As for Katie I'll ring Fin, maybe he has some idea as to where she would go to feel safe."

Elliot took a pair of gloves out of his pocket and carefully scooped up the photos and note and put them back into the envelope, reaching into his pocket again he pulled out an evidence bag and placed everything safely inside.

"She doesn't want anything to happen to either of us Liv, that's why she's gone. She thinks we can't protect her and maybe she's right."

Alex stared at the evidence bag as she spoke, her body shook in fear as Olivia held her tight and tried to calm her down.

"We'll find her Alex, I'm going to make sure that nothing happens to either of you, I promise you that."

Olivia kissed Alex on top of her head as she helped her stand up and escorted Alex out of her office and to the protection of the precinct.

* * *

Katie didn't know where she was heading, she just knew that she had to head out and get away from Alex and Olivia before anyone else got hurt. Heading towards the subway she wanted to head to familiar territory and that meant the Lower East Side where she lived with her parents and near to where they were buried. Katie looked behind her as she entered the subway, she couldn't see anyone that she recognised so she continued on her way, shifting her bag on her shoulder as she walked, using the last few dollars that she had to get her ticket and a bottle of water she got on the train and tried to get away from everyone that had hurt her.

* * *

Alex looked completely washed out when she walked into the SUV squad room, Olivia led her straight to Cragen's office. Cragen got up and motioned for Alex to take his seat.

"If you don't mind me saying counsellor you look pretty awful."  
"Thanks captain, it's not been my best day."

Olivia filled in Cragen on the developments as Alex sat there staring out of the door, wishing that Katie would walk through at any moment but she knew that it wasn't going to happen. Elliot knocked on the door and appeared with Fin.

"Captain, Fin has an idea of where Katie would be we're going to head out there now."

"No, you'll scare her...Olivia you'll have to go to with them."

Olivia nodded as she let go of Alex's hand and left her girlfriend sitting in Cragen's office.

"So Alex what do you want to do about this case? I know that Internal Affairs is meant to be handling it but after the photos sent to you..."

"Let me speak to McCoy, this case belongs in this unit, I know that I can't prosecute it but we all know that if Internal Affairs keep it they will just sweep everything under the carpet."

"Ok but you know that you can't go home until this is cleared up?"  
"I know Don, I just want to know that Katie is ok before we worry about anything else."

* * *

Katie walked towards the apartment building that she had lived in with her parents, she stood on the sidewalk staring up at the window that she spent so many happy days in, she knew that she couldn't go inside but she just needed to remember how good things used to be. Katie turned and started walking towards the small park nearby.

* * *

Fin and Olivia parked the car outside of an apartment building.

"This is where they used to live, on the 3rd floor, whenever it was a nice day Katie and her mom used to take a walk down to the park and lay down have a picnic."

"Ok so why don't we head down to the park and see if she is around?"

Fin nodded and lead the way, they quickly arrived but there was no sign of Katie anywhere but they were both unwilling to stop looking. Fin told Olivia that the cemetery where Katie's parent's were buried was nearby and they decided to head there. Fin knew the plot where the Robins' were buried and led the way but soon stopped as he saw a figure sitting on the ground.

"I think I'll stop here. I'm the last person she needs to see at the moment."

"Ok Fin, thanks."

Olivia walked slowly towards Katie, she didn't say a word as she sat down beside the young girl. Katie looked across , her eyes all blood-shot and her hands shaking as Olivia took a hold of them.

"Hey sweetie, we've been so worried about you, are you ok?"

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have found me, I don't want anything to happen to you or Alex...I...I..."

"It's ok Katie, nothing is going to happen to either you or Alex, I'm going to make sure the both of you remain safe ok?"

Katie nodded as she stared at the two gravestones in front of her but suddenly she felt Olivia's hands on her back as Katie was pushed to the ground.

"Get down and stay down!"

Katie stayed still and silent as she heard a gun fire and a bullet pass close by the two of them. She heard Olivia firing back as she put her hands over her ears to stop hearing the chaos around her.

"Fin, he's heading your way."

"I'll get him Liv, back up is on its way."

Olivia fell on the floor as she finished talking on the radio, she fell slightly onto Katie who opened her eyes and saw how white Olivia's face was. Katie sat up and crawled over to Olivia and saw the blood starting to show through her jacket. Instinctively Katie grabbed the radio.

"Officer down, we need a bus at Marble Cemetery."

Katie put the radio down and started to apply pressure to the wound on Olivia's shoulder.

"Olivia, are you ok, talk to me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 11 –

Katie could hear the sirens approaching as she pushed her hands against Olivia's shoulder.  
"Come on Olivia, can you hear, helps coming."  
"It's ok Katie, it's just my shoulder I'll be ok let me sit up."  
"No stay lying down, you're losing a lot of blood."  
Olivia saw the tears running down Katie's face and how panicked the young girl looked.  
"Katie, sweetie, I'm going to be ok, it doesn't hurt that much honest."  
Katie turned and looked away as she heard people approaching, her heart skipped a beat as she saw a familiar face.  
"Don't worry Liv, I got him, he's in the back of a squad car being taken away now."  
"Who was it Fin?"  
"Eddie Wilson. Look here come the medics, Katie come with me and let them look after Olivia."  
Katie moved slightly to allow the medics to treat Olivia but hovered close by, unwilling to go near Fin. As the medics started to move Olivia into the ambulance Katie refused to let go of Olivia's hand.  
"Is it ok if she comes with me?"  
Olivia looked at one of the medics who nodded in agreement, Olivia squeezed Katie's hand as they got into the back of the ambulance.

* * *

Alex was trying to piece together the evidence that they had against the four high profile men, she couldn't sit in Cragen's office doing nothing whilst everyone else looked for Katie. She was scribbling away on her yellow legal pad when suddenly Elliot burst into the office.  
"They've found Katie."  
Alex noticed the frown on Elliot's face as he spoke, she knew that something was wrong.  
"Is she ok?"  
"Katie was being watched, as Olivia went to get her someone shot at them."  
Alex gasped in horror and put her hands up to her mouth, Elliot quickly walked over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"Katie is ok...it's Liv...she took a shot to her shoulder..."  
The tears instantaneously started to fall down Alex's face as she started to fear the worse.  
"Don't worry Alex, she is awake and talking and on her way to the hospital with Katie."  
"I need to go, I need to see her!"  
Alex stood up and but Elliot blocked her way, putting his hands on her shoulders.  
"I'm sorry Alex, it's not safe. Fin caught the shooter...it was Eddie Wilson. We need to take these threats seriously and that means you need to stay here for the moment until we figure out what to do."  
Alex sighed knowing that Elliot was right, he helped her to sit back in Cragen's chair before he handed her his phone.  
"Ring Liv, find out for yourself that she is fine."  
Alex gratefully took the phone and hit the speed dial for Liv's cell phone.  
"Elliot?"  
"Sorry love it's me, are you ok?"  
"Alex, oh my god it is so good to hear your voice! Don't worry I'm fine, just a bullet to the shoulder, it went through and didn't anything vital, they are fixing me up then we'll back with you shortly."  
"You don't know how relieved I am! I think I just aged twenty years and Elliot is refusing to let me leave Cragen's office, how is Katie?"  
"Quiet, I think she needs to talk to you."  
"Well I'll see you both shortly."

* * *

Alex sat waiting anxiously, watching the clock, knowing that soon Olivia would be returning. Fin had already been up with Eddie Wilson and he and Elliot were now questioning him, unable to sit still for any longer Alex walked through and joined Cragen who was watching the interrogation.

"Well Eddie we've got you for two counts of attempted murder, one of which is attempted murder of a police officer, plus possession of an illegal weapon, so are you ready to talk?"  
Elliot slammed his fists onto the table whilst Fin walked behind Wilson. Wilson had a definite look of fear in his face but kept silent until Fin lent down and whispered something into his ear.

"What did he just say Captain?"  
"I don't know counsellor, but seeing as you are not the ADA in this case you can pretend that you didn't see that."

"Ok ok, I tried to shoot the girl, I would have got her too if that bitch hadn't started firing back at me!"  
"That 'bitch' is my colleague and friend so just be careful what you say." Elliot leaned over the desk and stuck his face so near Wilson that their noses nearly touched. "So who told you to shoot Katie then, you are her social worker, you are meant to be looking after her not killing her!"  
Wilson shook his head firmly.  
"I can't tell you that, they'll kill me, nothing that you can do can compare to what they will do to me."

Cragen looked across at Alex, concern all over his face.  
"So what do you think Alex, what's our next move?"  
"I need to talk to Katie, get her to tell us more about the men who abused her."  
Alex turned and walked away, trying to mentally prepare herself for her talk with Katie.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12 –

Olivia had her arm in a sling as she and Katie walked back into the squad room, Olivia gestured for the young girl to sit at her desk as Olivia went in search of Alex. Fin saw Katie sit down and grabbed a chocolate bar and can of drink from his desk, he sat in Elliot's chair and passed the items over to Katie.  
"Thanks."  
Katie smiled at Fin and she quickly devoured the chocolate.  
"I didn't know that you had switched departments."  
Fin looked at Katie, surprised that she had spoken to him.  
"Well after what happened with your dad I needed a change and well you and your mom didn't exactly want to see me."  
Katie didn't reply, she just nodded. Fin leaned back in the chair looking at the girl who used to call him uncle, it wasn't much but at least she could now be in the same room as him.

* * *

Alex was talking to Cragen in his office with door shut so she hadn't noticed Olivia return. Both Cragen and Alex turned and looked at the door as they heard a knock.  
"Come in."  
Cragen looked and saw Olivia open the door, he moved from his desk and passed Olivia.  
"Good to see you are ok Olivia."  
"Thanks Captain."  
Cragen shut the door behind him as he heard Alex's tears of relief start to fall.  
"Oh my god Liv, it is so good to see you!"  
Olivia saw the tears start to fall down Alex's cheeks, she quickly walked over to her partner, wrapping her good arm around Alex's waist and pulling her close.  
"It's ok Alex, I'm fine, just a little dent in my shoulder!"  
Alex wiped her tears away and looked deep into her lover's brown eyes.  
"What about Katie?"  
"She's sitting at my desk, a little scared but ok."  
"We need to talk to her, Wilson gave us nothing, at the moment we have no evidence to charge the four men with."  
"Ok let's go and get her then."

* * *

Katie heard Cragen's door open once again and looked up to see Olivia motioning for her to join them in the interview room. Katie picked up the can of drink and walked towards them, she was slightly worried about how Alex was going to react so Katie walked quickly into the room and to the opposite side of the desk. However once the door was shut Alex walked over to Katie.  
"I'm so glad that you're ok, please don't worry me like that Katie."  
The tears started to drip slowly out of Katie's eyes as Alex put her arms around the young girl and pulled her into a hug.  
"I'm sorry Alex, I didn't think...I just didn't want anything to happen to you or Olivia...but it did...I'm so sorry!"  
"Its ok sweetie you don't have anything to be sorry about! It's our job to protect and look after YOU, I'm not saying it's going to be easy but trust us please?"  
Katie nodded as Alex helped her to sit down on the chair and walked around so that she and Olivia were sitting opposite. Katie wiped the tears away from her eyes and listened carefully as Alex began to speak.

"We need a detailed statement from you Katie, about what happened with each of the men, do you think you can do that for us?"

Cragen looked through the window at Katie who had started to speak, he turned and looked at Doctor Huang who had joined him.  
"So do you think that she'll be able to do this Doc?"  
"It's a difficult one, she is not worried about anything happening to her if she speaks to us, more about losing Alex or Olivia, they are her 'parents' at the moment and if anything happened to them she would blame herself, as she has started to do with Olivia's injury."  
"I think that I need to make some phone calls and find somewhere for the three of them to stay tonight."  
"What has Internal Affairs got to say about this?"  
"I haven't said anything to them yet, we're keeping this 'in-house' until we know more about who is involved, the only trouble is that they are holding what little evidence we have at the moment."  
Cragen and Huang both turned their gaze back to the interview room where Katie was struggling to talk about her ordeal to Alex and Olivia.

"So can you tell us what happened when Eddie Wilson came into your room for the first time?"  
Katie looked down at the table as Olivia asked the question, fiddling with her hands Katie slowly brought her gaze up to the two women as she began to answer.  
"I was sharing a room with three other girls, Tracey, Kim and Chantelle. They were all older than me. I was fast asleep and it was dark in the room, I never heard anybody approaching as I used to be a really heavy sleeper. I felt someone grab a hold of my shoulder...I went to scream but there was a hand clasped tightly over my mouth...he dragged me out of the bed and into the corridor, as soon as we were out of the room I saw that it was Eddie Wilson who had a hold of me. He told me to keep quiet and led me downstairs, I was so scared that I just did as he said. Maybe if I'd fought more, made some noise..."  
Katie stopped and walked over to the window, she stared out for over a minute before she turned and looked at the two women who had stayed sitting at the table.  
"Where did he take you to downstairs?"  
Olivia wanted to get Katie back to thinking about the finer details rather than the emotional ones and she knew that Alex was too close to Katie to ask the questions. Katie sat back down and took a sip of her drink before she continued.  
"It was down the main corridor, past the games room and the office. We stopped briefly at the office where he glanced in and when he saw that there was nobody in there we walked past but stopped by a door. A few of us had tried to go through the door in the past but it had always been locked, though this time it was open. As he opened it I could see that there was a narrow corridor behind it...he pushed me forward as I kept on stopping but eventually we came to a room where there was a man sitting on a bed...Eddie turned to me and put his hand around my throat...he said that if I didn't do what the man wanted he'd hurt me. Eddie left the room and locked the door behind me so I couldn't escape, the man came over and started to touch me..."  
Katie couldn't hold the tears back any longer as she stopped speaking, Alex could feel her heart aching as the young girl retold her story, she looked at Olivia who nodded at her so Alex quickly moved around to comfort Katie.  
"It's ok Katie, we'll take a break for a while that was really useful."  
Olivia got up and walked out of the room leaving Alex holding the sobbing girl, she wanted Munch to look up the floor plans of the home to see if the secret room was on them.

* * *

Chapter 13 –

Katie pulled herself away from Alex, trying to compose herself as she wiped the tears away from her eyes and looked intently at Alex.  
"There's something else...something about the men..."  
"It's ok Katie, you can tell me."  
"They all had tattoos, they were the same but on different parts of their bodies."  
Alex pushed her yellow legal pad across to Katie and then handed her a pen. Alex didn't have to say anything as Katie took the pen and started to draw an **X **with a circle around it and two small dots at the top and bottom of the image, Katie pushed the pad back across to Alex.  
"Bryan had his tattoo on the outside of his left thigh, Frank's was on his stomach, Kevin had his on his upper right arm and Simon...he...he had his on the inside on his right thigh."  
"That's great Katie, I'll get the information to Olivia, and I'll be back in a minute ok?"  
Katie nodded as she stayed sitting on the chair playing with the now empty can of drink. Alex grabbed the legal pad and quietly opened the door and walked towards the detectives.

* * *

Olivia saw Alex approaching and immediately became concerned.  
"Alex, is everything ok, is Katie ok?"  
Alex put her arm around Olivia's waist and turned her body so that she could see that Katie was safe in the interview room and that instinctively Fin had stood by the door, his hand resting on his gun.  
"Here look at this."  
Alex passed Olivia the legal pad with Katie's drawing and Alex's notes of where each tattoo was on the four men's bodies. Munch leaned over and took a look at the drawing.  
"I'll get this scanned in and start searching the databases to see if we can find out any information about it."  
"Thanks John, I'd better get back to Katie."  
"Hang on Alex I'll come with you."  
Olivia nodded to Munch as he took the sheet of paper and walked towards the bank of computers.

* * *

Liz Donnelly knew that she was taking a huge gamble but after having a sleepless night after Alex and Katie left her, Liz knew that she had no option other than to share the information with the SVU detectives. Liz had cancelled all her appointments that day and instead been holed up in her study gathering the information that she had hidden for nearly ten years. It had taken the majority of the day but finally Liz had found everything and put it in a folder in her briefcase.

* * *

Half an hour later Liz walked through the door of the SVU squadroom, looking around it was Fin that was the first to approach her.  
"Can I help you your honour?"  
"I was wondering if Detective Benson was available?"  
Fin pointed to the interview room and Liz walked over before knocking gently.  
Olivia got up as she heard someone at the door, she put her body firmly between whoever was behind the door and Alex and Katie.  
"Judge Donnelly."  
"Can I come in?"  
"Of course."  
"What happened to your shoulder Detective?"

Olivia shut the door before replying.  
"Someone doesn't want us looking into the abuse that Katie suffered."  
Liz looked across at Alex who had a hold of Katie's hands.  
"Well this might help you."  
Liz dropped the file on the desk and sat down to prepare herself for the questions. Olivia saw Katie tense up and knew that the young girl didn't need to hear the argument that was about to ensue.  
"Come on Katie, it's getting late why don't we get something to eat and watch some television?"  
Katie got up and walked out of the room with Olivia, the two of them walking up the stairs to the rest area above the squad room.  
"What is this Liz?"  
Alex picked up the file and started to flick through it, suddenly stopping as she came across a photo of a tattoo that matched the ones that Katie had described.  
"God Liz, please tell me this isn't what I think this is..."  
Liz took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair.  
"I'm sorry Alex, I first came across the abuse when I was the ADA for SVU...there wasn't much physical evidence and the two girls that I managed to interview were too scared to talk. I was much like you, headstrong and incredibly ambitious, I went ahead and charged a prominent businessman with rape."  
Liz stopped and Alex was surprised to see the tears start to fall down her mentor's cheeks.  
"The case never made it to court...I failed to take account of the power that the accused had, he threatened me and my family but it was nothing that I hadn't had said to me before. That was until Robert...Robert my husband..."  
"What happened Liz?"  
"Robert was shot dead, it was classified as a mugging but I knew that it wasn't."  
"I'm sorry, I had no idea."  
"I was scared that something else might happen, I hid the evidence that I had collated and kept quiet, that was until you turned up on my doorstep last night. Then I walk in here and see Olivia with her shoulder hurt, please, please if you are going to continue with this, be careful, don't trust anyone."  
Alex went to get up but Liz rose before she had a chance.  
"Take care Alexandra, I hope this helps and I'm sorry I never had the courage to do anything earlier."  
Liz walked out of the room leaving Alex speechless and holding the file that Liz had left her.

* * *

Chapter 14 –

Alex sat looking through the folder that Liz had left her but she was unable to concentrate, walking out of the interview room she made her way towards Elliot and Munch who were waiting for Fin to get off of the phone.  
"Hey guys I think I should give you this."  
Alex handed Elliot the folder.  
"Where did you get this from?"  
"Donnelly, it seems that this is some of abuse ring that has been going on for over a decade."  
Fin loudly slammed his phone down and immediately looked at Alex.  
"You need to get Liv and Katie and hide in the crib...that was my mate downstairs, Internal Affairs are on their way up here."  
Alex nodded and quickly made her way up the stairs and found Olivia and Katie relaxing on the sofa.

* * *

"What did you have for lunch Elliot, because there is an awful smell in here."  
"I have to agree with you Fin but I don't think it is me."  
Elliot and Fin stared at the two men from Internal Affairs as they walked in and headed straight to Cragen's office. Cragen was standing by the door waiting patiently for the men to enter before he shut the door behind him.

"So what can I do for you gentlemen today?"  
"Don't play stupid with us Captain, we told you to keep out of the abuse allegations but you couldn't control your detectives could you?"  
"I don't know what you mean, we were asked to look for a missing girl and in the course of that one of my detectives got shot...how does that involve IA?"  
"You are treading a very fine line here Captain, WE are handling the abuse allegations and for that matter we need to talk to Katie Robbins, any idea of where we can find her?"  
Cragen shook his head.  
"Sorry I've no idea."  
Cragen watched as the two angry men left the squad room, he waited until he was sure that they had left the building and then he went to speak to his detectives.  
"So where are we with this case?"

* * *

Katie had laid down on one on the bottom bunks, turned away from Alex and Olivia and shut her eyes, knowing that the two of them were close by gave her the reassurance that she needed to fall asleep. Alex and Olivia had sat on the bed opposite Katie, Alex put her arm around Olivia and rested her head on Olivia's shoulder.  
"How's your shoulder?"  
"It's starting to ache now, I think the painkillers are starting to wear off."  
Alex lifted her head up and kissed Olivia softly on the lips.  
"Does my own personal pain relief help?"  
"Oh definitely!"  
Olivia smiled as the two of them laid down on the bed and snuggled up close.  
"So what is going to happen now?"  
Olivia turned so that their faces were close and she could feel Alex's breath on her neck.  
"I want to go and see McCoy with Cragen first thing in the morning, we need to go on the offensive at the moment we are in hiding and we don't really know from whom. Munch is sorting through some old evidence that Liz gave me, combined with what we already know it should be enough to at least get arrest warrants."  
"That's good because as much as I like cozying up with you here I'd much rather do it in our large bed at home!"  
Alex laughed and cuddled close to Olivia, careful though not to hurt Olivia's shoulder and also not to let the two of them roll off of the bed and crash onto the floor.

* * *

Munch was standing in front of the large bank of monitors, he was running a search on the tattoos and suddenly he came up with some results.  
"Captain, guys, you might want to see this."  
Fin, Elliot and Cragen quickly walked over and saw the image of the tattoo on the screen alongside a bank of information Munch had found on the internet.  
"John I hope that this isn't a load of conspiracy nonsense."  
"Of course not Captain, it took some digging but I found some information on quite a few anonymous blogs describing the tattoo and describing the abuse that they had suffered from these people...and then I found something really interesting..."  
Munch pointed to the middle screen, an article on the 'union of Tantalus'. He stood back and allowed the others to read the article about the exclusive club where members had to have a tattoo somewhere on their body.  
"Somebody better go and get Alex and Olivia...they need to see this."  
"I'll go Captain."  
Fin quickly walked up the stairs, hopeful that finally they were going to find out who exactly had harmed Katie.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15 –

Fin stood at the door to the crib, taking in a deep breath he knocked at the door, waiting anxiously for a signal to enter.  
Olivia was snuggled up close to Alex, they had no choice seeing how small the beds were, both were asleep but not deeply and both stirred as they heard someone knocking at the door. Olivia kissed Alex softly on her head before swinging her feet down to the floor and walking over to the door, opening she saw Fin standing there.  
"Captain wants to speak to you two downstairs."  
Olivia nodded and then turned to look at Alex and then Katie.  
"What about Katie? I don't want her to wake up and wonder where we are."  
"Who says I'm not already awake?"  
Katie slowly turned over and sat up on the bed.  
"Sorry Katie I didn't mean to wake you."  
Fin apologised as Katie shrugged her shoulders.  
"Look you two had better get down and speak to Cragen, I'll stay here with Katie."  
Alex sleepily stood up and looked at Katie who nodded, she walked over and squeezed the young girl's hands before she wandered down with Olivia and left Katie sitting in the crib with Fin.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?"  
Katie shook her head as Fin took a seat on the bed opposite.  
"I'm sorry for everything Katie...I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you..."  
Fin stopped as the normally strong detective struggled to keep his emotions in check. Katie just nodded not able to find any words.  
"I never meant to kill him, he was my best friend, I was aiming for his shoulder...then as I fired he moved towards me and the bullet..."  
"I hated you, you killed my dad, I knew that he wasn't the best but he was my dad and I loved him then you...my uncle Fin..."  
"I know Katie and I never wanted to hurt you or your mom please believe me..."  
Katie couldn't hold the tears back any longer as Fin took a gamble and moved closer to her, sitting down beside her, gently he put his hand on her arm and when she didn't flinch he pulled her closer holding her head against his shoulder as she sobbed softly, Fin's tears started to trickle down his cheek as he was unable to keep his emotions unchecked any longer.

Alex and Olivia walked down and saw Cragen, Elliot & Munch standing by the back of monitors, quickly they walked towards them, Olivia had her arm around Alex's waist supporting her as she spoke.  
"What have you found out?"  
Cragen blew out a puff of air as he took a minute to reply.  
"There is a group who call themselves the 'Union of Tantalus' who share the common tattoo that Katie identified on the people who abused her. Munch is going to find out all he can about the group in the meantime you two are confined to the squad room where we can ensure your safety...in the morning Alex you and I and Katie are going to see McCoy and put these bastards behind bars."  
Alex and Olivia just nodded, Olivia walked over to Munch and Elliot to try and find out more about the 'Union of Tantalus' as Alex started to walk back up the stairs to ensure that Katie was ok.

Alex walked up the stairs and found Fin standing outside the door, protectively guarding it.  
"Are you ok?"  
Alex saw the dampness around Fin's eyes as he stood solemnly by the door.  
"Yeah, just had a little conversation with Katie about her dad...I'm sorry."  
Fin walked quickly away from Alex as she walked into the crib and found Katie curled up on the bed her back to the door. Alex moved to the bed and sat down close to Katie.  
"Sweetie...it's Alex are you ok?"  
"I know he wasn't perfect but he was my dad...he was my dad and I loved him despite what he did...is that wrong?"  
"Of course not sweetie."  
Alex stopped speaking as Katie sat up and moved her body so that they sat beside each other.  
"What did Captain Cragen have to say?"  
"That you and I need to get some rest before we go and see my boss in a couple of hours, we're going to stop this Katie, it's all going to end with your help, ok?"  
"Ok."

Alex and Katie laid down on the bed, neither of them fell back to sleep and both held tight onto each other as they waited for the sun to rise.  
"Hey you two are you ready for something to eat?"  
Olivia stood at the door, a cup of coffee for Alex and a carton of juice for Katie in her hands.  
"What's the time?"  
"6am, Cragen said that he wanted to leave in an hour if that was ok with you two?"  
"Ok now pass me the damn coffee Olivia!"

The three of them arrived outside McCoy's office just before 7.15am, his PA was already there waiting for them to arrive.  
"Good morning, Captain, ADA Cabot he is waiting for you. Miss Robins I've laid out some breakfast for you in the conference room if you would like to follow me?"  
Katie looked at Cragen and Alex for reassurance but as they both nodded she walked and followed the woman into the room next to McCoy's office where there was a TV on showing morning cartoons and food waiting for her.

* * *

"Jack."  
"Don, Alex."  
"Jack..."  
"I know Alex I have been following this case closely, Judge Donnelly came by last night and filled me on some certain details."  
"Well it seems that there is a group...the 'union of Tantalus'...they are extremely high profile, it's not going to be easy Jack but they need to be stopped."  
"Alex you have my full support but as you know you CANNOT prosecute this case."  
Alex slumped further into the chair, she knew that he was right but she still didn't like relinquishing her duties to another ADA.  
"If it is ok with you and Captain Cragen I would like to prosecute these men."  
Alex was about to reply but a scream suddenly stopped the three of them in their tracks.  
"Katie!"

Katie sat in the room, tucking into the toast and jam that had been left out for her, feeling secure and exhausted she had relaxed and sat watching television, she never heard the door open.  
"Hello."  
Katie suddenly turned around and saw a man in his early twenties that she had never seen before, she threw her toast onto the table and quickly stood up, as the man started to walk over to her she saw a familiar tattoo on his forearm, screaming as loud as she could she hoped that Alex would hear her.  
"Oh sweetheart scream as loud as you can, it's not going to make any difference...you think that you can stop us? You think that you'll live to testify?"  
The man walked towards her brandishing a knife, grabbing a hold of her he pressed the sharp blade against her neck.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16 –

Katie felt the cold metal blade press hard against her neck, there were no thoughts rushing through her mind, just the fact that everything was about to come to a crushing end.

"You are never going to get the chance to testify..."  
Katie screamed once again as she heard one of the doors opening, praying that it was Alex.  
"Put the weapon down..."  
Katie turned her head towards the door, briefly seeing Cragen with his gun drawn before she felt the knife press against her skin and her eyes had no other choice than to shut.

* * *

"The 'union of Tantalus' is derived from the ruler of Tantalus, he was rumoured to have stolen ambrosia and nectar from Zeus and revealed the secrets of the Gods to his people."  
"What so in modern times we would take the nectar and ambrosia to mean the..."  
"That's right Olivia these guys believe that the young virgins are rightfully theirs to take in order to receive the secrets from Zeus."  
"Jesus we've got to round these guys up before they can get to Katie."  
"That's where Elliot and Fin have gone, you've just got to sit tight for a while."  
"You know I'm not good at that Munch."

* * *

Katie felt the knife press hard against her taught skin, she also heard a gunshot, and she just wasn't sure what one she heard first.

* * *

As soon as Cragen fired the shot there was no holding Alex back as she ran towards Katie who was laying on the floor.  
"Katie, it's me Alex, come on look at me..."  
"Alex...the tattoo..."  
"We know sweetie, just keep your eyes open for me."  
Alex sat on the floor beside Katie, wrapping her arms around the young girl she pulled Katie up slightly, her hand pushing down on the wound around Katie's neck. The two of them unaware of the chaos in the room as Cragen lent over Katie's attacker, his gun trained on his head as further officers swarmed into the room.  
"We need a medic here!"  
McCoy bent down beside Alex, trying to get his ADA's attention.  
"Alex can you move your hand, let me check the wound."  
Alex nodded, to upset to speak as she carefully moved her fingers to reveal the cut that had been made on Katie's neck.  
"Hey Katie, I'm DA McCoy, you can call me Jack, its ok it's not too bad...hopefully you won't need any stitches."  
"He...the man...he told me I wouldn't live to testify...that they..."  
"Ok Katie, we'll talk later, just take a breath and let Alex take you to the hospital."  
Jack got up and allowed the medics to come in and see Katie, slowly Alex and her got up and walked out of the room, surrounded by police officers.

* * *

Olivia was sitting at her desk, staring at the file in front of her, completely unable to concentrate on anything, out of the corner of her eye she saw Munch approaching and immediately knew that something was wrong by the look on his face.  
"What's happened."  
"It seems that the 'union of Tantalus' found out that Katie and Alex were meeting with McCoy, Katie was left alone for five minutes..."  
"Oh my god John, please tell me..."  
"It's ok Olivia, she's fine, she's got a slight cut on her neck and is pretty badly shaken, her and Alex are on their way to Bellevue, Cragen is bringing the guy in."  
Olivia raised her good hand and covered her eyes, wondering what the hell was going on and when they were finally going to get ahead in this case.

* * *

Alex had a tight hold of Katie as they sat in the back of a squad car on the way to the hospital, as they approached Alex broke the eerie silence.  
"Guys, can you take us round the back to the morgue entrance?"  
"Certainly Ms Cabot, but the boss says we've got to stay with you at all times."  
Alex nodded as they turned out of the car park and headed to the back of the hospital. Katie turned and looked at Alex with a questioning look on her face but Alex just pulled Katie closer towards her, determined that she was going to keep the young girl safe.

* * *

The two police officers ensured that nobody was nearby as they escorted Alex and Katie out of the car and into the hospital.  
"We're going to go and see Doctor Warner."  
Alex spoke up as the officers led the way, curious one of them stopped and turned to speak.  
"The ME?"  
Alex just nodded and carried on walking past him, her arm around Katie's waist pulling the frightened young girl along. The officer soon got the hint and caught up with the pair as they entered Warner's morgue.  
"Alex? Are you ok?"  
Melinda turned around from her desk where she had sat peering through a microscope, quickly she got up and walked towards the ADA and the young girl that was beside her. Alex turned and looked at the two male officers that had followed them into the room.  
"Can you wait outside please?"  
The officers both nodded and dutifully moved to wait outside.  
"Melinda this is Katie, she has got a slight knife wound to her neck, I was wondering if you could take a look at it without any paperwork or arousing any suspicions?"  
Alex bent down slightly and looked Katie in the eye.  
"It's ok trust me, just let her look at the wound and fix you up and then we can get out of here."  
Katie nodded and started to walk towards the ME who had pulled up a chair for the young girl to sit on.  
"Morning Katie, my names Melinda...can you move your hand for me so I can take a look at the wound please?"  
Katie's hands started to shake as they moved away from her neck, Melinda turned and looked at Alex as she spoke.  
"Are there any other injuries?"  
Alex didn't speak she just shook her head as she looked for somewhere to sit down, the adrenalin that had earlier been coursing through her body had stopped and the shook was starting to take effect, slowly she managed to move and sit at Warner's desk her eyes though stayed in contact with Katie, trying to reassure her.  
"Well it doesn't look too bad, I'll put a couple of stitches in and clean it for you."  
Warner moved away to get the equipment to help Katie, as she did she saw a familiar face entering the room. She nodded to the entrant as they made their way to sit next to Alex.

* * *

Alex was looking at Katie but her mind was somewhere altogether different, blaming herself completely for the young girl's injury and wondering what she could do to ensure Katie's safety once the trial started. Alex never heard the voice speaking to her, it wasn't until the person turned the chair around to face them that Alex noticed someone else had entered the room.  
"Judge Donnelly!"  
"I heard what happened Alex, are the two of you ok?"  
"I failed her Liz...I let them get to her...she could have been killed and I'm meant to be looking after her!"  
"Oh Alex you couldn't have seen this happening, nobody could."  
Liz pulled a chair across and sat next to Alex, handing her a tissue so she could wipe the tears from her eyes, she could see the pain and guilt in the ADA's eyes and remembered the time when she had felt exactly the same.  
"At least the two of you are ok, but you have got some decisions to make...is she strong enough to get through the trial Alex? Are you?"  
Alex struggled to keep all her emotions in check, her mentor's words struck a chord and as Warner concentrated on stitching Katie's wound up Alex bent down, her head nearly in her lap as she sobbed into her hands. Liz knew that this reaction was coming, it would have been unnatural for it not to, she moved closer to Alex and rubbed her back sympathetically as Alex let her emotions go.

* * *

Katie sat there still staring at the woman who was the first person since her mother that she trusted and had actually cared for her, she felt the tears slipping down her cheeks as she saw Alex start to cry, the pain of the cut on her neck was nothing compared to the pain of watching Alex break down and not go over to her.  
"Katie, ok sweetheart, I need you to keep still why I just finish this off and then you can go over to Alex."  
Melinda brought her gloved hand up and wiped Katie's tears away.  
"I don't know what happened to you, but if Alex is looking after you then you are in good hands, and if you ever need someone to speak to you know where I am."  
"Thanks, it's strange having so many people that have been nice to me recently."  
Melinda finished and looked at Katie and then Alex wondering what on earth had been going on at the precinct that she hadn't heard about.

* * *

Olivia was pacing around anxiously as Cragen walked back into the squad room, as soon as she saw him she made a bee line to him.  
"I'm sorry Olivia..."  
"Captain I've had an idea that may help us ensure Katie's safety if this case gets to trial."  
"Ok come into my office and tell me about your plan."

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17 –

Cragen held the door open and waited until Olivia had stood by his desk before he shut the door firmly behind them, slowly he walked around and took his seat.  
"We need to release some information to the media about this group, how their members have been arrested...the more we can get out there into public...the less chance they are to hurt Alex or Katie. I know that it may not help the trial but what do you think?"  
Olivia looks at Cragen, his eyes failing to meet hers as he looks towards his door and the two male detectives standing outside, a quick wave of his hand led to the door being open with Fin and Elliot walking to join Olivia.  
"We've got the four guys in separate interview rooms, what do you want us to do?"  
Elliot looked at Cragen who was scribbling some notes at his desk.  
"Benson thinks we need to release some information to the media...that by doing so the group of Tantalus are less likely to target Katie, any thoughts?"  
"It's worth a shot we really haven't got anything to lose have we?"  
Cragen nodded as Fin spoke, knowing that he was going to have 1PP on his back once he put this plan into motion.

* * *

Katie had a tight hold of Alex's hand as they walked back into the squad room, they were both still in shock but the tears had stopped. All Alex wanted to do was to find Olivia and hold her and have her soft lips press gently against hers but as they walked into the squad room Alex saw that none of the detectives were in there. Anxiously she started to glance around the room, trying desperately not to let her distress pass to Katie but it was the young girl who squeezed Alex's hand and point to Cragen's office.  
"Oh they must be discussing the case, come on we'll go upstairs and wait for them."  
Katie nodded, her throat was still sore and she didn't want to speak to aggravate the injury and her emotions.

Alex passed Katie a glass of water and sat next to her, immediately she put her arms around the young girl and pulled her closer to her.  
"I am so sorry Katie...when Olivia finishes we need to sit down and see what we..."  
Alex stopped as she saw Munch stepping up the stairs and walking towards them.  
"Hey Alex, I thought that you might like to know that we've got the four guys sitting in the interview rooms and McCoy is heading over. The others are chatting to Cragen but I'm sure that Liv will be up soon, do you guys need anything?"  
"No thanks, we just need to see Liv."  
Munch nodded as he walked down the stairs.

"Ok I'll sort out the press leak...Fin and Elliot once McCoy gets here you can start the interviews...Olivia I want you to sort out a safe house where you, Alex and Katie are going to stay." Cragen raised his hand as Olivia went to speak. "No questions Detective."  
Olivia opened the door and walked out, her anger clear on her face as Munch walked towards her, seeing her expression he decided not to speak instead he flicked his head up towards the sofas. Olivia felt the tears instantly well up in her eyes as she saw Alex curled up on the sofa with Katie and immediately jogged up the stairs.  
"Oh it is so good to see you two!"  
Olivia bent down and grabbed a hold of Alex who had released her hold of Katie as she let her lover hold her and she felt safe once again.  
"It's ok Alex, I'm not going to let either of you out of my sight until this is over." Olivia whispered into Alex's ear as she felt the blond's tears trickle into her neck, Olivia looked over at Katie who sat on the sofa looking away from the two lovers.  
"Are you ok Katie?"  
Olivia reached out her hand and touched Katie's thigh and the girl turned to look back at her, managing to give a faint smile to the detective. Olivia managed to let Alex go and went to sit next to Katie so that the young girl was sitting in between them.  
"I've got to go and find somewhere safe for us to stay for the night, I won't be long if you want to wait up here and watch me work?"  
"Ok sweetie, is everything else ok?"  
"Of course Alex."  
Alex knew that Olivia hadn't told her everything but presumed that she didn't want to say anything in front of Katie so let it slide until the two of them were alone.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18 –

Alex had Katie's head resting on her shoulder, the deep peaceful breathing coming from the young girl's mouth signalled to the ADA that Katie was asleep. Alex shifted slightly and gently laid Katie down so that she could sleep comfortably, just as she had finished putting a blanket over Katie Alex looked up and saw Munch and Olivia walking up the stairs, smiling she edged towards them.  
"Oh I'm glad Katie is sleeping...Munch is going to wait here with her."  
Olivia took Alex's hand and led her towards the crib, shutting the door behind them Olivia then sat Alex down on one of the small beds. The events from the morning were still spinning madly around Alex's head and all she wanted to do was to taste Olivia, wasting no time at all Alex pulled the detective towards her with their lips meeting tenderly, instantly Alex felt her body start to tingle and relax into Olivia's arms.

"Hey gorgeous, feeling better?"  
Olivia tore herself away from Alex, as much as she wanted to keep their bodies entwined she needed to speak to Alex.  
"Much thanks, but how come I feel that you haven't got good news?"  
Olivia stroked Alex's face, brushing her blond hair away from her eyes so she could see right into them as she explained about the press leak.

Alex looked down at the floor after Olivia had finished explaining, she felt Olivia's hand on her chin as the older woman pulled her head up so she looked straight into her lover's brown eyes but Alex struggled to see through the tears that had welled up in her eyes.  
"I'm not strong enough Liv, Katie's not strong enough...once this gets out I agree Katie will be safe but the press they'll hound us. After what happened this morning I really don't know."  
Olivia wiped the tears away from Alex's eyes with her thumbs as she cupped her face with her hands before bringing her lips onto Alex's kissing her softly and passionately.  
"Alex you are one of the strongest people I know, I love you, I trust you and please trust me on this. You and I are going to get through this, we are going to help Katie get through this."  
"But what about Katie, even if she manages to cope with the trial, the press, the interrogations...what about after everything finishes? Liv WE, I, have put that girl through...we can't abandon her back to the system."  
Alex's voice broke as she finished, her emotions getting the better of her, Olivia instantly recognises the passion in the ADA and her heart skips a beat.  
"Lex...stop...it's ok...I know what you are going to ask."  
Olivia uses her good arm and wraps it around Alex's waist, pulling her even closer towards her, Alex leaned in and rested her head against Olivia's shoulder as Olivia kissed her on the head and whispered softly into her ear.  
"We are not going to abandon Katie, there is no way that I am sending her back into the system, she is staying with us...if that is what Katie wants."  
"Thank you Olivia, I love you."  
"I love you too sweetie, now Munch and I have arranged a safe house so how about we get Katie and get out of here?"  
Alex just nodded as Olivia stood up and held out her hand to help Alex up and go and find Munch and Katie.

* * *

Alex had a hold of Katie's hand as the four of them walked out of the squad room and towards the elevator, Munch and Olivia were walking in front of them as they stopped and waiting for the elevator to arrive. As the doors opened Munch went to walk in but was stopped by two male Internal Affairs Detectives striding purposefully out. Immediately Alex grabbed a hold of Katie and pulled the young girl in tight in front of her, wrapping her arms around Katie.  
"ADA Cabot. What the hell do you think you are playing at? This is an Internal Affairs matter, you should not be interfering."  
Munch and Olivia were standing right in front of the two detectives, stopping them from getting access to Alex and Katie even though the two IA detectives were trying their best to walk around and get to the ADA and Katie.  
"Ah I take it that you young girl are Katie Robins? Have you been making more false allegations against serving police officers? Is that how you think you can avenge your father?"  
Alex held Katie tighter, wiping the tears that were falling from the young girl's eyes, Katie had started to squirm and Alex knew that the young girl wanted to break free and run away. Alex bent down and whispered softly into Katie's ear.  
"Katie...trust me, you're safe, Olivia and I will protect you."  
Munch had had enough of the two IA detectives, he glanced at Olivia and she nodded as the two of them barged past and pulled Alex and Katie into the elevator. As the door closed Munch and Olivia shared an anxious glance as Alex still had a hold of Katie who was shaking and sobbing.  
"Thank you Alex...thank you for keeping your promise."  
"It's ok sweetie, don't worry Olivia and I are not going to let anything happen to you, we are going to protect you."

* * *

Chapter 19 –

"Ok guys it's 7pm, how about I head out and get us something to eat? Does everyone fancy pizza?"  
Olivia and Alex nodded at Munch's question. Olivia got up and walked to the front door of the safe house and unbolted it before letting Munch out and then quickly made sure that it was safely shut once again. Olivia looked over and saw Alex and Katie sitting on the sofa together and made her way over to join them.

* * *

"Hey Katie, sweetie, Alex and I need to talk to you about something."  
Olivia sat on the floor in front of Katie, she was a little unsure of how to start the conversation, knowing that Katie was not entirely comfortable with her presence yet.  
"I am so sorry about what happened to you this morning, I wish one of us could have been there to stop it...but I spoke to Captain Cragen today about an idea I had to try and keep the group of tantalus away from you."  
Olivia stopped to take a breath and looked over at Alex who smiled in encouragement for her to continue.  
"We have arranged for certain details to be leaked to the press, hopefully by doing this the fact that it is out in the public domain will mean that the group are less likely to target you as it will mean they will come under more public scrutiny."  
Olivia stopped and took another deep breath hoping that what she had said made sense to Katie.  
"Katie what this means is that the press may find out your identity and what happened to you but please trust us that Alex and I are going to do all that we can to assure that you are safe."  
Katie doesn't say a word as she gets up from the sofa and walks toward the window, staying silent the young girl perched on the window ledge and stared out of the window.  
"Maybe I..."  
"No Alex, leave her, she needs some time alone to think everything though, and she's not going to go anywhere."  
Olivia used her good arm and wrapped it around Alex pulling her closer as they flicked on the television which neither of them really watched instead their eyes were focused on the small figure sitting on the window ledge.

* * *

Twenty minutes later a knock at the door had Olivia immediately reaching for her gun as she went to the door, peering through the spy hole she saw Munch waiting outside, carefully Olivia opened the door and let him in.  
"Ok so here's the food tuck in everyone!"  
Munch placed the pizza boxes on the floor in front of the sofas and quickly helped himself to a slice, Olivia looked over the window and walked towards Katie.  
"Hey are you hungry?"  
Olivia perched herself on the window ledge next to Katie. Katie turned and looked at Olivia right into her brown eyes but then her gaze fell onto Olivia's sling and immediately the tears started to fall from her eyes as Katie started to speak.  
"I'm so sorry Olivia...I'm so sorry you got shot...I was the one that got you hurt, I'm to blame and I don't know how to make it up to you."  
Katie's words were barely a whisper as she spoke with Olivia having to lean towards her in order to hear.  
"Oh sweetie, none of this is your fault please believe me, you are NOT the one to blame. It is MY job to protect you and that is what I did and I will continue to do so. You are one strong young girl, incredibly strong, you found the courage to go and speak to Alex, to talk to us about what happened to you. Alex and I are going to help you through this, we're not going to let you give up now ok?"  
Katie nodded as she got up off the window ledge and walked over to Olivia wrapping her arms around her to give her a hug, Olivia looked over at Alex sharing a smile with her lover.  
"Come on we'd better go and get some pizza before Munch eats it all!"

* * *

It was getting on fro midnight and everyone was still awake, the conversation had stopped a long time ago and they just stared at the television.  
"Why don't you guys go and get some rest, I'll be here to make sure that you are all safe."  
"Thanks John I think that's a good idea, why don't you and Katie take the bed Alex?"  
Alex wearily nodded.  
"It's ok Olivia you and Alex go and have the bed, I'm not really tired if it's ok with you guys I was going to stay up and watch tv with Munch?"  
Olivia looked at Alex who shrugged her shoulders and then at Munch who nodded.  
"Ok Katie but you know where we are if you need us."

* * *

It didn't take long for Olivia and Alex to cuddle up on the bed, both dressed in old NYPD t-shirts and grey jog bottoms. Alex was mindful of Olivia's injured shoulder but she still managed to cuddle up and the comfort of her lover's arms made Alex relax and soon she was sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Alex was the first to wake up, she glanced over at her watch, it showed 5.07am, carefully she extracted herself from Olivia's sprawling limbs and walked through to the room where Munch and Katie were still sitting awake watching tv. It didn't take long for Olivia to notice the coldness in the bed where the hot body of her lover had once been, getting up she instinctively reached for her weapon and walked in to living area. Rubbing her tired eyes Olivia was soon wide awake when she heard a knock at the door. Munch got up and drew his gun and went to the door, breathing a sigh of relief he let Elliot in.  
"Hope you had a good night John, Captain said to get a couple of hours sleep then he wants you in."  
"Thanks Elliot, see you later Ladies."  
Elliot walked in and placed fresh coffee on the kitchen counter, he smiled at his partner as she walked over to him.  
"We thought you might want to see this."  
Elliot handed Olivia a copy of the mornings New York Post, it's headline screaming out at her.

* * *

Chapter 20 –

_**HIGH PROFILE ARRESTS IN SEX ABUSE SCANDAL**_

Olivia quickly scanned through the article and saw that although no names were mentioned it did say that a well known lawyer and a serving police officer were among those arrested for the suspected abuse of a 14 year old girl who was believed to be staying at the children's home that was recently destroyed by fire. Olivia breathed a sigh of relief as she realised that the article didn't name Katie outright although it did mention that the victim's father was now dead and that he was a suspected dirty cop.

"Can I read it please?"

Olivia turned and saw Katie standing beside her, immediately Olivia hands the paper over and watched Katie take it to the sofa to read.

"Did you manage to get rid of the scum yesterday?"  
Olivia turned her attention back to Elliot.  
"Yeah, after you left McCoy heard the commotion and threatened that if they didn't leave he was going to arrest them and ship them off to Rikers and spread the word that they were cops."  
Olivia couldn't help but smile at the thought of McCoy losing his temper in the squad room.  
"Unfortunately the four guys didn't say a word in the interviews, not even to request a lawyer, they just sat there in silence staring at the wall. McCoy is going to the grand jury this morning to get an indictment."  
Olivia and Alex just looked at each other, both internally praying that Katie's ordeal was finally entering the final straight.  
"How is Katie coping?"  
"As well as can be expected."  
Olivia looked at Alex as the ADA softly moved over to the sofa.

Alex had noticed that Katie had thrown the newspaper on the floor and straight away she walked over.  
"Sweetie?"  
Alex sat down on the sofa next to Katie and took a hold of the girl's hands and noticed straight away that Katie was shaking.  
"It's going to be ok Katie."  
"Is it going to be over soon?"  
"I hope so sweetie, I hope so."  
Alex didn't know what else to say, so she sat there in silence next to Katie, hoping that it would be enough to help Katie.

Elliot and Olivia sat in the kitchen area sipping their coffee, both keeping their gaze at the two figures sitting on the sofa. The silence was soon broken by Elliot's phone.  
"Stabler."  
"Elliot I need you to bring Olivia, Alex and Katie to the precinct we've got some things to discuss."  
"Ok we'll be there shortly."

* * *

"Captain wants us all at the precinct, I guess there is some fallout from the press leak that we need to deal with."  
"Ok, I'll get Alex and Katie."  
Olivia put her cup down and walked over to the silent figures on the sofa.  
"Hey you two we've got to go, Cragen wants to see us."  
"Ok Liv can you give us a minute?"  
Olivia nodded and kissed Alex before she ventured back towards Elliot.

"Are you ready for this?"  
Alex squeezed Katie's hands, glad that they had stopped shaking now.  
"Yes. It can't get any worse can it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 21 –

**A Conference Room located in the Financial District, Manhattan.**

There were six of them sat around the oval table, with the oldest sitting at the head. They had no pens or paper in front of them just a glass of water had been placed in front of every man. The man at the head of the table pulled out a newspaper from underneath the chair and threw it into the middle of the table.  
"So has anyone got any thoughts?"  
The room stayed silent for a minute with the five men unable to look at the man in charge, finally the silence was broken by the young blond haired man sitting furthest away from the head of the table.  
"I can only apologise for the failure of the security team under my command. This problem should have been dealt with before things got out of hand."  
The chair of the meeting waved his hand dismissively.  
"Now is not the time to blame anybody, we need to discuss what is going to happen to tantalus in order for us to survive and continue. Certain other issues will have to be dealt with at a later date."  
"I think that the situation has reached such a point that there are only a couple of options that are open to us."  
The man sitting to the Chair's right spoke up, moving his gaze to each and every member as he spoke as the Chair nodded in agreement.  
"Well we all know what the best option for the group is, so we need to vote on Judgement 12."  
The chair looked at each man individually as they raised their right hands into the air as Judgement 12 was passed unanimously.  
"Ok I want this done as quickly as possible please."  
The chair passed an envelope to the man sitting to his left who took it as the group filed out of the room in silence.

**16****th**** Precinct**

Cragen was sitting at his desk, his head resting on his hands, with only 6 hours sleep in the past 72 hours he knew he was too old for this but then a knock on his door brought his mind back to the job.  
"Come in."  
Fin walked in and raised his eyebrows at his tired looking boss.  
"A lawyer has turned up downstairs, claiming to represent the 4 creeps downstairs. Alistair Jackson from Anderson and Whiting, Sarge has let him have five minutes with each prisoner."  
"Ok well Elliot is bringing Benson, Alex and Katie here so once they are safely here we'll regroup and go and re-interview the prisoner's this time with their lawyer present."  
"Ok Captain."

Downstairs 'Alistair Jackson' went in to see each man for three minutes precisely before leaving the precinct thirty seven minutes after he arrived.

Elliot protectively walked to the side of Alex, with Katie sandwiched between Alex and Olivia as they entered the squad room. Alex immediately walked over to Olivia's desk and sat down, she was so familiar with every piece of stationary on the desk it instantly put the ADA at ease. Olivia pulled up a chair for Katie as she sat and started to read a book.  
"I'll just go and see Cragen and find out what's happening."  
Alex nodded as Olivia let go of her hand and walked towards the captain's office as the door opened and Cragen appeared.  
"Is everything ok Captain?"  
Before Cragen had a chance to answer his cell started to ring as he answered it he noticed that Olivia's, Elliot's and Fin's were ringing too.

Olivia immediately looked at Cragen who face had turned white, she turn anxiously turned to Elliot who was running out of the squad room.  
"Fin get them in my office NOW!"  
After hearing the message on his cell Fin didn't need to be told twice as he quickly shepherded Alex and Katie into Cragen's office.  
"Liv will be here in a minute to explain."  
Alex and Katie looked at each other, the panic clear on both of their faces, luckily Olivia then walked into the room.  
"What's going on?"  
Alex was standing up holding Katie tightly to her.  
"All four guys have just been discovered dead in their cells. I don't know anymore other than that, Elliot has gone rushing down and Fin is now joining him, Melinda is also on her way over."  
"So you think I'm going to be next?"  
"Of course not Katie, but we need to make sure that you are safe until we find out what is going on ok?"  
Katie nodded as Alex stroked the young girl's head trying desperately to comfort the frightened girl.  
"I'm going back out to speak to Cragen but I'll be back soon ok?"

"Any news Captain?"  
"I've sent Fin and Elliot to find the lawyer, Alistair Jackson, as he was the least person to see all four men, apparently there are no obvious signs of how they died but Warner will be able to tell us more soon."  
"Ok I'm going back to sit with Alex and Katie."

'Alistair Jackson' stopped the car in an alley near the Brooklyn Bridge, he knew that this was the right place. Placing the piece of paper on the dashboard he reached for his gun and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Chapter 22 – **

Elliot and Fin were driving towards Alistair Jackson's office, with Elliot speeding through the traffic the silence in the car was suddenly interrupted by Fin's cell phone.  
"Detective Tutuola."  
"Fin it's John, I've just had a report through that some uniforms have found Jackson's car just off of South Street under the Brooklyn Bridge...there's a body inside."  
"Shit."  
Elliot looked over at Fin as he got off of the phone waiting to hear what had happened.  
"Turn the car around and head to the Brooklyn Bridge...Jackson's car has been found with a body inside."  
Elliot quickly slams on the brakes and turns the car around before speeding off once again.

* * *

Melinda Warner walked slowly into the squad room but was soon spotted by Munch and Cragen.  
"Ah Doc over here."  
Melinda moved quickly over to join the Captain.  
"We'd better go and talk in my office if that's ok with you."  
"Of course Don."  
Cragen led the way but stopped and knocked on his own office door, waiting for Olivia to open it so he, Munch and the ME could enter.  
Melinda looks and smiles at Olivia before she turns to Alex.  
"Are you sure that everyone needs to hear this?"  
"It's ok."  
Melinda looked down at Katie as she spoke and just nodded in reply.  
"You have to remember that this is only my initial assessment. There are no signs of trauma of any of the four men, I'll have to wait for their blood tests to return but it looks like they ingested something, probably cyanide, so I am tentatively calling this suicide."  
"We have a report in that Jackson has been found in his car with a gunshot to his head."  
Melinda looked at Munch as he spoke, exasperated that another body had been found.  
"One of my colleagues will be there shortly, I've got to sort out the four bodies downstairs."  
Warner, Cragen and Munch look at each other before they decided to leave the office and let Olivia, Alex and Katie process the information.

* * *

"What does this mean? Is it over?"  
Olivia looked at Katie, her brain working overtime as she tried to analyse the information and answer the young girl's question.  
"I don't know sweetie, but it looks like things are nearly over but until we know more details you need to stay here for your own safety ok?"  
Katie nodded as she sat down in Cragen's chair, wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

Elliot and Fin walked back into the squad room, Fin had an evidence bag in his right hand as the two of them walked over to where Cragen, Munch and Warner were standing going through the evidence they had already.  
"Well Captain it's definitely suicide, a 9mm to the head with the gun still in his hand and a note on the dashboard."  
Fin passed the note over to Cragen who reads it quickly before he walked back over to his office.

* * *

Olivia opened the door once again but this time Cragen didn't bother to enter he just handed her the note before walking away. Olivia walked over to Alex reading the note as she did as she reached the blond ADA she just passed the note over. Alex hands started to shake as she read the note, unable to hold it any longer she dropped it onto Cragen's desk. Olivia saw the colour instantly drain from Alex's face and knew what was about to happen as she wrapped her arms around the younger woman's waist and held onto her as Alex started to weep into her shoulder. Katie immediately grabbed the evidence bag to read what had gotten Alex so upset.

'_We will not harm her, it is over.'_

Katie immediately got up and started to rush out of the room tearing Olivia's heart in two as she didn't know who to look after, luckily Melinda had seen Katie leave and shouted out to Olivia.  
"I'll go...you stay and look after Alex."  
Olivia nodded as her own tears started to fall.  
"Is it really over?"  
Olivia wiped the tears away from Alex's cheeks and looked deep into her blue eyes.  
"I think so Alex, I hope so sweetie."

Melinda turned and quickly ran out into the hallway, spotting Katie running into the toilets she ran in after her. It didn't take Melinda long to find Katie on the floor beside the nearest toilet.  
"It's ok Katie let it out."  
Melinda pulled Katie's hair away from her face as the young girl crouched over the toilet bowl and emptied the contents of her stomach.

* * *

Chapter 23 –

Melinda helped Katie to stand up and kept her arms around the girl's waist to stop the thin and frail girl from falling over.  
"Are you ok now Katie?"  
"I think so, sorry it's just that was such a shock."  
"You don't have to apologise for anything Katie, as long as you are feeling ok I'll take you back to Alex and Olivia."  
"Oh god Alex, is she ok?"  
"Olivia is looking after her so why don't we go and see?"  
Warner kept her arm around Katie's waist as the two of them walked slowly back towards Cragen's office, as soon as they entered the office Katie quickly moved to Alex and joined Olivia in giving the ADA a hug.  
"Thank you Alex, thank you Olivia."  
As Olivia looks up to mouth 'thanks' to Melinda she sees Cragen and Elliot walk in and join them, letting go of Katie and Alex she stands up and waits for one of them to speak.  
"Well I had better get back downstairs and start moving the bodies to start the examinations, I'll let you know my findings straight away."  
"Thanks doc, Olivia...Elliot will run you guys home, take some time to rest and I'll speak to you soon."  
"Thanks Captain."

* * *

Elliot dropped them outside the apartment building, although he wanted to walk them up Olivia promised him that they were ok and the three of them walked in silence into the apartment. As soon as the door was shut Katie looked at the two older women.  
"Are you ok Katie?"  
"I'm fine thanks Olivia, if it's ok I'd like to go and lay down?"  
"Of course it is, you know where your bedroom is."  
Olivia watched as Katie wandered off towards the spare room, once Katie was out of view Olivia looked at Alex who sat in silence on the sofa. Taking a deep breath Olivia walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on to make two cups of tea.

* * *

Olivia carried the two cups of tea over and placed them on the coffee table before she took her seat beside Alex and wrapped her good arm around Alex's waist as Alex let her head rest against Olivia's shoulder.  
"I can't quite believe it is over Liv, after all we have been through in the end they decided to kill themselves?"  
"What is really on your mind Alex?"  
Olivia brushed Alex's hair away from her eyes, knowing that her lover was holding her emotions in check.  
"I'm angry Liv. Angry that Katie isn't going to get justice...angry that we have still got questions and there is nobody left alive to answer them."  
Olivia let Alex stand up and let out all her pent up emotion before she walked over and held onto Alex as the tears began to fall once again. Slowly the two women make their way back to the sofa, sitting and holding each other glad that they are home, safe and holding each other.

* * *

Alex and Olivia had no idea of how long they had been sitting on the sofa for, they were lost in each other but then Alex heard a loud clunking sound from the apartment and sat bolt upright.  
"Did you hear that Liv?"  
"Oh yeah."  
"I'd better go and check on Katie."  
Alex walked quickly through to the spare bedroom and upon seeing the closed door knocked loudly before she slowly opened it to see Katie putting her clothes in a bag.  
"What are you doing?"  
Alex looked at the young girl, shocked and confused but then Katie turns and Alex sees the redness of the girl's eyes and the tears flowing.  
"It's over now isn't it, nobody is going to hurt me so I was getting ready to go back to the group home, or rather a different one."  
Alex quickly walked over to Katie, without saying a word she sat on the bed but Katie carried on packing around her.  
"It's ok I don't mind, I'm extremely grateful for everything that you and Olivia have done for me, words will never be enough to thank the two of you."  
"Katie stop."  
Katie stopped talking and looked at Alex but then turned and picked up a pile of t-shirts from behind Alex and placed them into the bag.  
"I meant for you to stop packing Katie, please sit down for a minute."  
Katie let the clothes in her hand drop onto the bed and sat down next to Alex.  
"I'm sorry Katie what with everything that went on yesterday Olivia and forgot to speak to you about something."  
Alex stopped for a minute and put her arm around Katie before wiping the tears from the girl's eyes.  
"Olivia and I were going to ask you if you wanted to stay with us."  
Katie's mouth dropped open.  
"So do you think that you'd like to live here?"  
Katie quickly turned her head and saw Olivia standing smiling at the door. Elated Katie turned to Alex and smiled at her, Alex's heart melted at the expression from the young girl who hadn't laughed or smiled for the short time they had known her.  
"I'd love to stay...I don't know what else to say!"  
Katie threw her arms around Alex's neck and hugged her tightly, Olivia continued smiling as she walked to join them sitting on the bed as Katie reached across to hug Olivia as well. The moment was soon interrupted by the sound of a loud knock at the front door.  
"You two stay here I'll go."  
Olivia got up and walked to the front door, peering through the spy hole she saw a familiar face so she opened the door.  
"Judge Donnelly, it's nice to see you."  
Donnelly walked into the apartment and stood in the living area as Katie and Alex joined them. Donnelly looked straight at Alex as she spoke.  
"We've got a problem."

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24 –

**A Conference Room located in the Financial District, Manhattan.**

There were only five men sitting around the table, each had a large brown A4 file in front of them, the chair opened his file.  
"Good evening gentlemen, it seems that our plan worked and the three subjects have moved back home...we will need to keep a close eye on them but we need to move on. In this file are eight names from the ranks that have shown promise and the desire to move up to join the upper echelons."  
He paused as the four men opened up their folders and started to look at the profiles contained.  
"Well gentlemen, we've got a long night in order to resurrect our group, and we already have another home that has agreed to participate."

* * *

Alex looked puzzled at Donnelly as she walked further into the apartment.  
"What do you mean Liz?"  
"I'm sorry to barge in like this Alex, I just heard about the recent developments, have you got that file I handed to you?"  
Alex nodded and then looked over at Olivia.  
"Why don't you help Katie finish unpacking?"  
Alex bent down and smiled at Katie before whispering into her ear.  
"It's ok sweetie, I've just got to speak to Judge Donnelly, Liv will look after you."  
Katie nodded and wandered off with Liv as Alex gestured for Liz to follow her into the kitchen.

* * *

"What's going on Liz, I don't mean to be rude or anything but we were just thinking that the three of us had just got out lives back and you come barging in here..."  
Alex put her hands on the counter and looked exasperated at her mentor.  
"...sorry Liz, it's just..."  
"No need Alex, it's my fault...I had the chance to sort this mess out years ago and I failed, but I'm worried about this sudden change with them, the mass suicide."  
Alex nodded and motioned for Liz to sit at the dining table where the files were still spread out.  
"It's bugging me too but I daren't say anything to Olivia and especially not to Katie."  
"Can you pass me that file I gave you?"  
Alex fumbled through and eventually found the old file and passed it across.  
"What are you looking for Liz?"  
"The head of the group of tantalus."  
"What?"  
"I believe you are still in danger...the group is still active...they just cut off the tentacles in order to stay alive."  
Olivia had chosen that moment to walk back through having left Katie reading on her bed listening to Alex's ipod.  
"And what evidence do you have to think that Judge?"  
Alex and Liz looked around and saw Olivia sit down at the table, Alex went to open her mouth but Olivia spoke before she could get a word out.  
"Don't worry Katie's fine, she's reading on her bed, she has borrowed your ipod so she shouldn't hear us. You were about to go through your thoughts Judge?"  
Liz took a deep breath before finding a page of hand-written notes in the file.  
"During my investigation I discovered that the group has ten members who control everything, there were five who died today so who are the other five?"  
"What if the setup has changed since your investigation, that was, what over fifteen years ago? The details may have changed."  
Liz looked back down at her notes as Olivia spoke, her hands were shaking as she re-read the police report on the murder of her husband.  
"I know this is crazy, after I stopped because of what happened to Robert, now I am asking you to continue."  
Alex saw the tears in the Judge's eyes as she blinked them away and stood up.  
"I'm sorry for running your evening ladies, please just give it some thought."  
"Ok Liz we'll speak to you again soon."  
Alex got up and let Liz out of the door before she went and sat down at the table with Olivia once again.

* * *

"So what are you thinking about?"  
"Do you think she was right?"  
"What Judge Donnelly?"  
"Yes, do you think that the group is just waiting for everything to die down and then continue with the abuse?"  
"I don't know Alex...I suppose that it is possible. But to be honest I don't want to even think about it tonight, I just want to be thankful that we are together, back home, Katie is safe, can't we just go to bed and worry about this in the morning?"  
Olivia flashed a cheeky grin at Alex as she stood up from the chair and walked towards their bedroom.  
"Oh yes I think I can manage that!"

**A Conference Room located in the Financial District, Manhattan.**

"So that is the decision made. The inductions will be held over the next month, that will also allow for the scrutiny to die down and to check that the subjects are continuing with their lives and not looking into ours."

* * *

The pain in Olivia's shoulder woke her up in the morning, she hadn't slept that well for weeks, she had forgotten how comfortable it was to not only to sleep in her own bed but to be curled up with Alex. Remembering the blond ADA made Olivia realise that the bed was cold and something was missing, swinging her legs out of the bed Olivia grabbed her robe and walked out into the living area towards the kitchen where she saw Alex.  
"Good morning gorgeous, did you sleep well?"  
"Oh the best night I've had in a long time Alex, you?"  
"Hmm, it was great to be home."  
Alex grinned as Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex's waist as the blond poured two cups of coffee.  
"Katie and I have made breakfast so help yourself."  
Olivia looked over at the dining table where Katie was sitting and tucking into a piece of toast, smiling at the young girl Olivia took her coffee and joined her at the table.  
"Did you sleep ok Katie?"  
"Yes thanks, did everything go ok with Judge Donnelly last night?"  
Olivia looked at Alex, knowing that as she had the closer bond with the young girl Alex would be better at answering the question.  
"Everything is fine, Olivia and I have got some things to discuss with Captain Cragen this morning but after that how about we go shopping?"  
Alex sat down next to Olivia and opposite Katie, she took a long sip of the coffee and looked at Katie who had stopped eating and had put her piece of toast down.  
"Ok. I'm going to go and read in the bedroom."  
Olivia waited until Katie was out of earshot before she gently squeezed Alex's hand under the table.  
"She knows something is not quite right."  
"I know but until we've decided what to do there is no need to worry her."

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25 –

It was nearly 10am by the time the three of them arrived at the 1-6, Olivia went and checked the paperwork on her desk as Alex and Katie went into the room next to Cragen's.  
"So are you ok to wait in here while Liv and I talk to Captain Cragen?"  
"Sure Alex, I brought along my book so I guess I'll just sit here and read."  
"OK well you know where we are."  
"Alex...I'll be fine!"  
Alex smiled as she left and walked to join Olivia next door.

* * *

"Ok so what are you two doing back here?"  
Cragen shut the door and sat down as Elliot walked in and joined the group.  
"We had a visitor last night."  
Olivia watched as Cragen opened the blinds and looked at Katie sitting in the room next door.  
"Who was it?"  
Elliot turned and looked at the two women, he saw the concern on both of their faces.  
"Judge Donnelly. Donnelly heard what had happened yesterday, she came bursting in saying that 'we have a problem', to cut a long story short Donnelly believes that the 'union of tantalus' is still operational and that we need to take the leadership out otherwise they will continue and more victims like Katie will keep turning up."  
Cragen leaned back in his chair and then looked at Alex and then Olivia.  
"So Donnelly thinks that the suicides yesterday were the group 'cleaning house'?"  
Alex nodded as she turned and looked at Katie who was still engrossed in reading.  
"Alex and I wanted to know what you think, what are our options...what should we do?"  
"It's a no-brainer Liv, we track the bastards down."  
Elliot answered without hesitation as they looked at Cragen for his answer as the Captain stood up.  
"We have to stop them, this cycle of abuse has gone on for too long, we carry on investigating the 'union of tantalus'."  
The three detectives turned to Alex who still had her back to them, staring through the glass at Katie. Olivia walked behind Alex and put an arm around her waist before bending down to whisper into her ear.  
"Alex..."  
Alex turned and looked at the others in the room.  
"I want to stop them...of course I do...but."  
Alex paused as she took a breath, she squeezed Olivia's hand for support.  
"I just don't know how we are going to do it, all our leads are now dead."  
"Let me worry about that counsellor, now Detective Benson you are going to take a few days off and I'm sure that McCoy will agree the same for you Alex. Now go and spend some time with Katie, rest, help her settle in and if anything happens rest assured that I will let you know straight away."  
"Thanks Captain."

* * *

Olivia still had her arm around Alex's waist as she led her out of the office and next door to where Katie was waiting, her head still buried in a book. Alex knocked gently on the door as they entered.  
"Are you ready Katie?"  
Katie put her book down upon hearing Olivia's voice and looked at the two women. Katie saw the distant look on Alex's face and kept looking at the woman.  
"Is everything ok Alex?"  
Alex walked over to the table where Katie was sitting, perching on the table she took Katie's hand.  
"Everything is fine, Liv and I have taken a couple of days off to spend with you, help you settle in at the apartment and everything. Now shall we go and get some lunch?"  
Katie looked confused at Alex, but then when Alex smiled at her the young girl couldn't help but smile back as she stood up.  
"This is kind of cool, I can't remember the last time someone took me out for lunch, or wanted to spend some time with me other than..."  
Alex put her arm around Katie's shoulder as they started to walk out of the squad room, letting the girl rest her head against Alex's arm.  
"I know this is going to take some time to get used to but Liv and I like having you around and you had better get used to the idea as you're not going anywhere!"

* * *

**Chapter 26 – **

Olivia had chosen the venue for lunch, deciding on her favourite small Italian restaurant, mainly because she had a craving for lasagne and figured that with only one hand to use it would be fairly easy to eat.  
"So Katie what do you want to do after lunch?"  
Alex looked across at Katie but she had put a load of pasta into her mouth so was too busy chewing to reply straight away.  
"Well we definitely need to get you some new clothes."  
Alex nodded at Olivia's suggestion and then came up with her own.  
"Yes and we need to go and get some stuff for your bedroom, make it a bit more personal."  
Katie looked at the two women, she had no idea of what to say, she took a sip of her water and then carried on eating unable to look at anybody else at the table. Alex looked across at Olivia who smiled encouragingly at her partner. Taking in a deep breath Alex reached over and gently touched Katie's hand.  
"Katie."  
Alex waited until Katie gradually lifted her head up before she continued.  
"Katie, it's ok. Olivia and I are responsible for you now, we want you to feel comfortable in the apartment, we want you to be happy...we want to do this for you."  
"Thank you Alex."  
Katie then turned to Olivia and couldn't help but snigger as she watched Olivia struggling to eat her lunch. Alex quickly turned to see the source of Katie's amusement and is unable to stop the laughter escaping from her mouth as Olivia threw her fork down in disgust.

Alex smiled and without saying a word she leant over and started to cut up the food into smaller pieces for Olivia to manage.

* * *

It was nearly 9pm when they finally got back to the apartment, all three of them carrying bags as they gratefully put them down on the floor.  
"Alex, is it ok if I go to my room and put this stuff away?"  
"Of course Katie, can you manage?"  
Katie nodded as she picked up her bags and walked down towards her bedroom.

* * *

Alex watched Katie until the girl closed the bedroom door behind her and then she went through into the kitchen, immediately she reached for a bottle of red wine from the rack and opened it before grabbing two glasses from the cupboard and walking over to the sofa where Olivia was sat.  
"Are you ok Liv, is your shoulder hurting?"  
Alex held out a half full glass of wine which Olivia gratefully accepted.  
"Thanks Alex, it's a little painful but nothing that a nice relaxing evening with you won't cure!"  
Alex snuggled up tucking her long legs under a cushion at the end of the sofa and letting Olivia rest her head on Alex's shoulder. Olivia had flicked on the television and they were watching the news channel until Alex started to feel Olivia becoming a dead weight on her, gently she stroked the brunette's head.  
"Liv, come on sweetie, let's go to bed."  
"Uh huh."

* * *

The apartment had fallen silent in the middle of the night, until Alex started to stir, half thinking that she could hear a noise, not knowing if she had dreamt the sound or not she decided to get up and get a glass of water anyway. Carefully Alex unwrapped her arms from around Olivia, she didn't want to wake the peaceful brunette, and sleepily she wandered out of the bedroom and made her way towards the kitchen. As Alex walked passed Katie's room she heard the sound again, immediately she stopped in her tracks and listened carefully at the door, this time there was no mistaking what the sound was as Alex gently opened the door and saw Katie sitting up in the bed, sobbing with her head in her hands. Instantly Alex went over and sat down on the edge of the bed and placed her arms around Katie.  
"What's the matter Katie?"  
"I'm sorry Alex I didn't mean to wake you."  
Alex wiped the tears away from Katie's cheeks as replied softly.  
"It's fine Katie, you didn't wake me I just needed a glass of water."  
"I had a nightmare."  
"It's ok, don't worry you're safe now."  
Alex held onto Katie until she felt the sobbing subside, she then laid down in the bed next to Katie until she was sure that the young girl had fallen back to sleep, only then did she return to her own bed and a sleeping Olivia.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27 –

Olivia woke up with a start, the searing pain shooting through her shoulder the cause of her anguish as she tried to sit up without disturbing Alex. Slowly and gently she rose out of the bed and walked to the bathroom where she had left the painkillers, reluctantly she popped two into her mouth and swallowed them dry. Just as she was about to walk back into her bedroom Olivia noticed that Katie's door was open, curious she poked her head around the door and is shocked to find the young girl not in the room. Quickly Olivia wandered through into the main part of the apartment and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Katie curled up on the sofa watching cartoons on the television with the sound on really low. Olivia wandered over and grabbed a blanket from the top of the armchair and sat down on the sofa next to Katie, without saying a word she pulled the blanket over the two of them.

"You ok?"

Katie nodded in reply and carried on staring at the television, with the two of them sitting in silence for a couple of minutes before Katie broke the tension.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided that I may as well get up."

Olivia brushed Katie's hair softly as the young girl nestled her head against Olivia's good shoulder.

"Did you have nightmares?"

Olivia felt Katie's head nod against her shoulder as she wrapped her arm around the young girl.

"I'm sorry Katie, in the morning Alex and I will sort something out so that you can go and see someone to talk about everything ok?"

"What like a counsellor?"

"Yes sweetie, I know some really good ones and it will be the first step in helping to stop the nightmares ok?"

"Thanks Olivia."

"No problem sweetie."

Olivia felt Katie snuggle in closer as her blond head rested firmly against Olivia's shoulder and Olivia could feel Katie beginning to fall asleep on her, so Olivia shifted slightly so that she herself was comfortable and let Katie fall asleep on her.

* * *

Alex woke up with the sun shining brightly into the bedroom, smiling she turned in her bed but the smile soon disappeared when she realised that she was alone. Sleepily she got up and started to look for Olivia, it didn't take long for Alex to see Olivia and Katie sleeping on the sofa. Quietly she walked over and adjusted the blanket so that it was covering the both of them, then she made herself a cup of tea before walking back towards the bathroom so she could relax in a nice steaming hot shower.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Alex walked back into the room dressed in dark blue jeans and a white tight fitting sweater, carrying her now empty cup she looks towards the sofa and sees Olivia's head moving. Alex crouched down on the floor as the two figures on the sofa blinked the sleep away from their eyes.

"Hey you two are you ready for some breakfast?"

"That sounds great, what do you think Katie?"

"Hmm yes, but is it ok if I go and get showered and dressed first?"

"Of course it is Katie, Olivia can help me in the kitchen while you get ready."

Olivia quickly followed Alex into the kitchen, walking behind her lover she turned Alex around kissing her softly on the lips before pulling away.

"Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up but I woke up and found Katie on the sofa watching tv, she's been having nightmares."

"I know I heard her earlier in the night."

"I'll make some phone calls later and arrange some counselling for her."

"Thanks Liv, I was going to phone Jess Samson later to see about sorting out when Katie can return to school."

"That's a good idea Alex, the sooner Katie can return to her normal routine the easier it will be for her to move on."

* * *

It wasn't long until Katie returned to join the two women, dressed in jeans and a plain red t-shirt, Olivia and Alex smile at her and gesture for her to join them at the table for breakfast. Alex sat opposite the young girl and looked straight into her blue eyes.

"I've got to go to the office today Katie, there is some papers that I need to file to sort out your guardianship."

"Is everything going to be ok?"

"Of course, I've just got to fill out the paperwork and then file it with the court."

"Thanks Alex I can't tell you how much this means to me."

Katie smiled at Alex and that was all that she wanted to see, finally the young girl had something to be happy about.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28 –

Munch, Fin and Elliot were sitting in the room next to Cragen's office, the table was strewn with paper as the three detectives sifted through the phone records from the four men that Katie had identified as abusing her. Munch threw the papers in his hand onto the table as he turned and looked exasperated at the others.  
"This is useless we've been at this for three hours and we have got nowhere."  
"Shut up Munch, look at this."  
Fin held up a piece of paper that he had scribbled some notes on.  
"All four men called this number every ten days within two hours of each other."  
Elliot reached over and grabbed the paper from Fin.  
"We need to find out who this number belongs to."  
"Yeah but this needs to be on the down low Elliot, we're not meant to be investigating this and we do not want to tip anybody off this time."  
"Hey you two I know someone who will be able to get this information discreetly for us."  
Munch looked at the two men as Elliot handed over the piece of paper, but a knock at the door quickly had them shuffling the papers together. Fin got up and carefully opened the door, he breathed a sigh of relief as he let Olivia enter the room. Olivia smiled at the three men as she sat down.  
"What are you doing here Liv? You should be at home resting."  
"Thanks Elliot nice to know you care, sorry I was bored and I needed to know how you guys were getting on."  
"How is Katie?"  
Olivia noticed the concern on Fin's face as he spoke.  
"She is at an appointment with Doctor Walker at the moment, Alex is there with her."  
Fin nodded his head in approval as Munch started to fill Olivia in on their progress.

* * *

Alex was sitting in the waiting area of Doctor Walker's office, she had grabbed some files and placed them in her briefcase before they had left earlier and was now making notes in them as she waited for Katie. Alex glanced up at the clock on the wall and made a mental note that Katie had been in there for nearly an hour. Alex then got out her phone and checked her messages and sent a couple of emails, including one to her assistant to prepare the guardianship papers for when Alex got to the office. Alex heard the door click open and immediately lifted her head up, quickly Alex picked her bag up and walked over to Katie who was walking slowly out of the Doctor's office. Alex went over and quickly put her arm protectively around Katie's shoulders.  
"Are you ok?"  
Katie nodded her head before she quickly hugged Alex, burying her head into Alex's side. Alex looked over at the Doctor, knowing that this reaction was not uncommon, it still worried her.  
"Did everything go well Doctor?"  
"Yes Ms Cabot, I'd like to see Katie again in three days time if that is ok?"  
"Of course, we'll be back then."  
Alex let Katie cling tightly to her as they walked out of the office and got into Alex's car. Alex waited until they were in the solitude of the car before she spoke again.  
"Are you ok Katie?"  
Katie looked across at Alex, immediately comforted by the look of concern and love in her eyes.  
"I'm ok Alex, it was just a little difficult talking to a stranger about everything."  
"Do you want to continue to see Doctor Walker?"  
"If you and Olivia think that it is going to help me then I will, I trust you to look after me."  
Alex instantly reached across and kissed Katie on the top of her head.  
"I think that you are an incredible strong and brave girl Katie."  
"Thanks Alex, but if it wasn't for you rescuing me when you I'd be dead."  
Alex is immediately taken aback by the directness of Katie's comment and fails to stop the tears trickle down from her eyes.  
"Come on we'd better get going to the office and fill out those forms."  
Katie smiled and let her head rest against the car seat, the young girl was tired from the stress of talking to the Doctor and not sleeping properly. Alex drove in silence knowing that it wouldn't take long for Katie to fall asleep.

* * *

Alex eventually managed to find a parking space and then had to gently wake Katie up.  
"Hey sweetie come on we're here."  
Katie reached up her arms and rubbed her eyes.  
"So we're here?"  
"Yes come on I'll show you my office."

* * *

Alex showed Katie into her office, the young girl sat in the chair opposite Alex's and watched as Alex started to go through the huge pile of papers that had accumulated in her absence.  
"Here is the file I was looking for, it shouldn't take me too long to fill this out are you ok waiting?"  
Katie nodded as she curled up in the chair and fell back to sleep once again. Alex smiled as she kept an eye on the sleeping girl whilst she filled in the forms to allow Katie to stay with her permanently.  
An hour later Alex had finished filling the paperwork in and sat back in her chair, looking at how peaceful Katie was she really didn't want to disturb her and thought that it wouldn't do any harm for the two of them to rest for another thirty minutes, but then a knock at the door took the decision out of her hands.  
"Is it ok to come in?"  
Alex immediately smiled as Olivia poked her head around the door.  
"Oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you two!"  
Olivia grinned as she saw Katie turn with bleary eyes.  
"That's ok Liv, you can wait here with Katie whilst I go and file this with Judge _**Petrovsky then we can go home and watch a movie."  
"Ok, did everything go ok this morning?"  
Olivia walked over and sat down in the chair next to Katie, waving at Alex as she quickly left to find Petrovsky before she left for the day.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Olivia had ordered in Pizza and had made popcorn as the three of them sat on the sofa watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Katie had curled up next to Alex, resting her head against Alex's shoulder as Olivia sat on the other side of Alex with Alex resting her head against Olivia. The three of them were slowly drifting off to sleep on the sofa, but then Olivia opened her eyes and listened as she heard a knock at the door. Gently she got up off the sofa, trying not to disturb Alex and Katie, she peered through the spy hole and opened the door.  
"John it's 11pm, what are you doing here?"  
"I need to come in...I've found out who that number belongs to."

**

* * *

**

Chapter 29 –

"You'd better come in John."  
Munch followed Olivia into the apartment and towards the sofas where Alex and Katie were sitting.  
"Hi Detective Munch, what's going on?"  
"Evening Katie."  
Alex looked at Olivia who stays silent, Alex lets out a deep sigh and reluctantly turns to Katie.  
"Katie, the people that abused you...there may be more of them out there...we are trying to track the other men down at the moment."  
Katie turned and looked up at Alex who had put her arms on Katie's shoulders as she had spoke.  
"Am I in danger?"  
"No Olivia and I are not going to let anything happen to you...but we have to stop everyone involved otherwise others like you are going to get hurt."  
Katie just nodded her head in reply and immediately hugged Alex as she whispered into her ear.  
"Thank you, you have to stop them."  
Alex immediately reciprocated the hug as she heard Olivia speak to Munch.

* * *

"So what about this phone number?"  
"It is a disposable cell that has been topped up with pre-paid cards purchased across Manhattan but my contact managed to find out that the cards were all paid for my a credit card that was registered to Benjamin Sealey."  
Alex immediately raised her head and looked at Munch.  
"The Wall St investment guy?"  
Munch nods as Olivia passes a confused look between them as Alex explained a bit more.  
"Benjamin Sealey is the head of a medium sized investment company that he founded about ten years ago, he is bucking the trend as despite the economic downturn his investments are performing extremely well and he is worth millions."  
"Well it looks as if we were right, this group is definitely well-connected and well financed."  
Munch nodded in agreement with Olivia's last statement as Katie sat up and looked at the three adults in the room.  
"But you will get them though? You will stop them?"  
Olivia quickly went and sat down next to Katie, taking a hold of her hands as she spoke.  
"We are going to do our best and we are not going to stop until we have got them all. John, do the others know this information?"  
"Yes, Fin is getting together a file on Sealey which we are going to go through tomorrow."  
"Ok then I'll join you guys tomorrow."  
"Katie and I have got to see Judge Petrovsky tomorrow about finalising the guardianship but we'll come and see how you are getting on once we have finished."  
"Well then ladies I'll let you have the rest of the evening in peace."  
John got up and walked towards the door with Olivia following him as she closed the door behind him.

* * *

"I'm going to go to bed if it is ok with you guys?"  
Katie got up and looked at Alex who nodded as the young girl leant over and hugged her before she walked over to Olivia and also gave her a hug before she walked down towards her bedroom. Olivia looked over at Alex as she walked around and sat down on the sofa.  
"Are you ok?"  
Alex sleepily nodded her head.  
"I want to go and lay down."  
"Come on then sweetie."  
Olivia took a hold of Alex's hand and led her towards their bedroom as they quickly stripped off and laid down on the bed. Olivia curled up against Alex and started to gently stroke the younger woman's blond hair until she felt her drift off to sleep.

* * *

As Olivia glanced over at the alarm clock she was surprised to see it display 5.35am, she hadn't slept for over five hours straight in a long time. She cuddled up to Alex, trying to get comfortable and doze off to sleep once again but the pain in her wounded shoulder was too much to bear. Carefully Olivia got out of the bed and walked towards the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. Cradling the hot mug Olivia went to go and sit on one of the sofas, it was then that she saw Katie.  
"Katie, sorry I didn't see you there, are you ok?"  
"Morning Olivia, I'm fine I just couldn't sleep again."  
Olivia sat down on the sofa next to Katie, the two of them sitting in silence.  
"What is going to happen if Sealey finds out that you are looking into him?"  
Olivia quickly put her coffee on the table and pulled Katie towards her.  
"Listen to me Katie I will do anything and everything to keep you and Alex safe, ok?"  
"I know Olivia but I'm just a little bit scared and I've got to go and speak to the Judge today which is freaking me out a bit too. I don't want to leave you and Alex as finally in a long time I feel safe."  
Olivia reached down as she hugged Katie tighter and kissed the top of her head.  
"No matter what happens Katie I will always keep you safe."

* * *

Benjamin Sealey was late arriving to work, glancing at his Rolex watch as he stepped off the elevator he was annoyed to see that it had just gone 6am. He walked quickly towards his large office and had just sat down when his assistant entered.  
"A file arrived by courier thirty minutes ago."  
Sealey grabbed the file from his male assistant and quickly opened it before he threw it hard onto the desk.  
"Get hold of the Lieutenant, I want to see him now, there's been a security breach."

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30 –

He took in a deep breath as he stepped into the room, he knew that this was going to be an uncomfortable meeting and that no matter what he knew he was going to get the blame for whatever had caused him to summoned here just before 6.30am.  
"I thought that you had sorted OUR problem out Aiden!"  
Aiden made the first mistake of the morning as he opened his mouth.  
"DON'T! Here LOOK!"  
Sealey threw the file on the table as Aiden quickly picked it up and started to speed read through it.  
"I...I thought that they had given up..."  
"Well obviously they haven't and your subtle methods have not been working. It looks like I'm going to have to do YOUR job for you."  
Aiden swallowed hard, normally that last comment would lead to one thing only, death.  
"Don't worry Aiden, we've lost too many members for me to make any rash decisions, BUT we need to play hard ball with this lot and strike at the weak link."  
Aiden nodded his head as he tried to process what Sealey was saying, all the time relief pouring through his body as he had quite literally dodged a bullet.  
"The girl?"  
"Yes Aiden, the girl."  
Aiden racked his brain as he tried to think of strategies to use.  
"Aiden what is happening this morning at the court house that is relevant to us?"  
"The guardianship hearing."  
"Yes Aiden so what are we going to do?"  
Sealey sat down and clenched his fists, he felt his was dealing with a student who had crammed so much for his exams that he had forgotten the basics.  
"We're going to screw the proceedings."  
Sealey smiled as Aiden processed what needed to be done in a short period of time.  
"Good, and we had better go back to communicating the way our ancestors did."  
"Of course Sir, the codex will be with you later."  
With that Aiden quickly turned and left before Sealey could change his mind and kill him, as it was he had a lot to achieve in a couple of hours and yet again nobody could find out that where the orders were coming from.

* * *

Katie walked into the courtroom, quickening her step so that she could keep up with Alex who strode purposefully to her place at the front. Alex placed her briefcase on the table and smiled at Katie as she gestured for the young girl to sit down. Alex stayed standing as she opened her briefcase, preparing her papers in front of her before she sat down next to Katie, taking a hold of her hand underneath of the table and squeezing it in support.  
"Are you ready?"  
"I guess so."  
"Let me do the talking unless Judge Petrovsky asks you any questions, ok?"  
Katie nodded as she heard some more people enter the courtroom and both her and Alex turned to look as two men walked in and sat at the table across from them, Alex squeezed Katie's hand tightly and lent over to whisper in her ear.  
"Don't worry Katie, it's just procedure for ACS to have representation here."  
Katie looked at Alex and was reassured by her soft smile but her concentration was soon brought back to the courtroom as the judge entered the room, Katie heard Alex take an intake of breath as she saw a male judge enter and sit down.

* * *

Katie tuned out as the judge began to talk, letting him, Alex and the ACS lawyer talk through the basics of the guardianship. Reaching over Katie grabbed a spare pen and legal pad and started to doodle to take her mind off of everything that was clogging it up, especially the revelations that had been thrust upon her the previous evening. Katie had lost track of the time, all she knew was that she had filled half a page with various little drawings, but then she heard Alex say something that grabbed her attention.  
"Am I to hear you right, that ACS wants to block this guardianship?"  
Katie sat up, her stomach instantly started to churn, everyone had assured her that this wasn't going to be a problem, she then heard Alex's voice get louder and more emotional.  
"What right have ACS got to try and stop this? It was in ACS custody that Katie was abused, why on earth would you try and put her back into that situation when there is a perfectly acceptable alternative that won't drain the city's budget on offer?"  
The Judge banged his gravel and looked at the young ACS lawyer.  
"Is this true?"  
"Yes Judge but the people who were responsible for the abuse have been caught and we are unsure of ADA Cabot's suitability as a guardian for Katie Robbins, with her job calling for her to work long hours."  
"Ok...Miss Cabot?"  
"Your Honour, although I do work long hours I can assure you that Katie will be supervised adequately and more importantly wants to stay with me."  
Alex reached down and put her arm around Katie's shoulder as she watched the Judge scribbling some notes, she racked her brain and couldn't remember a time when Judge Aiden Simmonds had presided over one of her cases.  
"Right Miss Cabot, Mr Dorset, I have concerns about both of your cases. I am not happy about sending a child unnecessarily into ACS care especially one that has experienced abuse in an ACS home...but I am also concerned about letting Katie reside in a home that has not been checked out by the appropriate authorities. Mr Dorset ACS will immediately carry out the relevant checks on Miss Cabot and her home, if these are satisfactory then I will sign off on the guardianship. In the meantime Miss Robins, you will be under ACS care and I hope for your sake Mr Dorset that it is a suitable placement."  
Katie looked at Alex and saw the same look of shock on her face, both wondering what on earth had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 31 –

Alex sat down, her head full of confusion, he heart full of sadness, desperately trying to keep it together for Katie as she turned and looked at the crest-fallen girl.  
"I'm so sorry Katie...I don't know what happened."  
Katie swallowed hard as she watched the judge leave the room as Mr Dorset started to walk towards them.  
"I do...it's them Alex!"  
Alex put her arm around Katie's shoulder once again, pulling the girl to her as Katie's tears began to flow more freely, her eyes glared across at Mr Dorset as he stood in front of the table.  
"I'm sorry counselor, we'll try and make the process as quick as possible, I've already spoken to the case worker and she has agreed to meet Katie and yourself in your office in a couple of hours."  
Alex nodded as Katie wrapped her arms tighter around Alex's waist.  
"Excuse me Mr Dorset but WHY is ACS suddenly interested in this case?"  
Dorset shuffled uncomfortably and shifted his gaze to the floor.  
"I'm sorry Miss Cabot I'm not at liberty to discuss that."  
Dorset quickly picked up his briefcase and almost ran out of the courtroom leaving Katie and Alex alone.  
"Come on let's get out of here, I need to go to my office and make some phone calls to find out what is going on."  
Alex helped Katie up, wiping the girl's tears away with her thumbs, she quickly gathered up her papers and stuffed them in her briefcase before they walked, still shell shocked, out of the courtroom and back to Alex's office.

* * *

Aiden sat in his chair, his robes were still on as he reached into his desk drawer to get a new yellow legal pad out. His judgement had been safe, questionable but certainly safe and it had certainly unnerved both the young girl and the ADA. Reaching across Aiden picked up out his favourite pen as he started to write the coded message. It didn't take long to write, Sealey only wanted to know if he had been successful or not, tearing the paper off he placed it in a blank envelope before sealing it up and hitting the intercom button on his telephone.  
"Thomas I need you in here."  
Aiden leaned back in his chair as his young legal assistant entered.  
"This needs to be delivered straight away Thomas."  
Thomas just nodded as Aiden handed him the envelope, he knew what was being asked of him and dutifully he accepted the task.

* * *

It didn't take long for Alex and Katie to get to Alex's office, as they entered Alex quickly looked at her assistant who was shocked at how upset her boss looked.  
"Linda, I need you to get Judge Petrovsky on the phone NOW!"  
"Of course Alex, anything else?"  
Alex shook her head as she led Katie into the office and they sat down on the two chairs near her desk.  
"It's going to be ok, I'm going to sort this out."  
Katie just nodded, unable to bring herself to say anything.  
"Alex?"  
Alex turned around and saw Linda standing in the doorway, she nodded at the older woman who quickly walked towards her.  
"I'm afraid Judge Petrovsky is unable to talk to anyone at the moment."  
Alex looked confused at Linda who then continued to explain.  
"Judge Petrovsky was taken ill this morning, they rushed her to the hospital and she is currently in the ICU."  
"Oh my god! Do they have any idea of what happened?"  
"Not at the moment, as soon as I know anything I'll let you know. Is there anything else you need?"  
"No...thank you Linda."  
As Linda left the room she closed the door behind her, just hearing Katie's voice for the first time.  
"Alex...Alex what does this mean?"  
"I need to speak to Liv."  
Katie nodded and watched an emotional Alex get her cell phone out and explained to Olivia what had happened that morning.

* * *

Olivia put the phone down, in the room the three male detectives looked concerned at her as the shock on her face became apparent to them.  
"I've got to go and see Alex...they say Katie has got to go back into the system while they check Alex's 'credentials' out."  
"That's complete B.S. Liv and you know it. She's a freakin' ADA...you can't let Katie go back they'll get to her again!"  
"I know that John but at the moment we have no choice."  
Olivia grabbed her jacket and walked out of the room knowing that she had promised to protect Katie and it was one promise that she was definitely going to keep.

* * *

Katie looked at Alex, shocked at how pale and upset the woman was, after she had managed to reach out and take a hold of Alex's hands she looked at the woman who had saved her.  
"It's ok Alex, you didn't know that was going to happen. You and Olivia have done so much for me in such a short space of time I can't ever thank you enough."  
Katie stopped and gave Alex a small smile, before she continued.  
"I'll be ok Alex, plus it will only be a week tops, then I'll be back to torment you and Liv again!"  
"But...I'm sorry Katie..."  
"Don't Alex, I'm strong enough, you told me so enough times, and they won't be stupid enough to do anything again."  
Katie bowed her head as the memories from her last time in a group home came flooding back.  
"You promise to me that you will ring at least once a day?"  
Katie nodded as Alex pulled her into a tight hug.  
"And...if anything happens, or if you even THINK you are in trouble you ring me whatever the time ok?"  
Alex felt Katie's head nod as she held it tight against her shoulder.  
"I love you Katie and I promise that you'll be back home soon."  
"I love you too Alex."

**

* * *

**

Chapter 32 –

Olivia was flustered as she entered the outer office, Linda looked at her sadly before nodding, and Olivia had no response as she quickly opened the door and walked into Alex's office. Her brown eyes instantly focused on Alex who was sitting behind her desk on the phone. Olivia shut the door behind her and quickly moved over to Katie and crouched down by the young girl.  
"Hey Katie."  
Olivia quickly wrapped her arms around Katie and hugged her tightly.  
"Everything is going to be ok, I promise you that I'll sort something out Katie."  
"It's fine Liv, really...Alex and I talked, I'll be ok Liv, they'd be really stupid to hurt me again. Liv...they are trying to get you and Alex, to scare you from investigating them...but Liv you have to continue, you have to stop them!"  
"Ok sweetie."  
Olivia smiled softly and kissed Katie on the top of her head, immensely proud of the strength of character that Katie was showing.  
"So who is Alex on the phone to?"  
"Judge Petrovsky's assistant."  
Olivia looked over as Alex put the phone down and shot Olivia a faint smile.  
"Judge Petrovsky had a mild heart attack this morning but she should be fine."  
"Do they know what caused it?"  
Alex shook her head at Olivia's question and looked down at her notes as she began to speak.  
"I think that we can all make an educated guess but we'll never know for sure."  
Alex raised her head as a knock at the door interrupted the conversation, seeing her assistant Alex gestured for Linda to enter.  
"Alex there's a woman from ACS that is here to see you."  
"Ok thanks Linda."  
Linda held the door open as a middle-aged woman walked in, Linda closed the door once again as the woman spoke.  
"Hello I'm Clare Austin, I've been put in charge of Katie's case."  
Alex stood up and walked over to the woman, shaking her hand, before gesturing for her to sit down in the chair next to Katie as Alex moved back behind her desk.  
"I appreciate that this is a difficult time for all of you and it is my job to make sure that everything goes as smoothly as possible."  
The social worker turned and looked at Katie who was staring at the floor.  
"Katie."  
Katie brought her gaze up as Olivia placed her hands reassuringly on the girl's shoulders.  
"Katie I know that you are probably scared and worried about leaving Alex but hopefully it won't be for long and I've found you a nice foster home with two other teenage foster girls and Anna who will be your foster parent."  
"Is it ok if Katie phones me?"  
"Of course Miss Cabot I would completely expect that and as I said earlier I expect Katie will be back with you very soon. Now if nobody has got anymore questions then I'd like to get Katie settled in at the foster home."  
Alex just shook her head, knowing that she couldn't stop the inevitable from happening, and watched as Olivia bent down to whisper into Katie's ear.  
"I'm not going to leave you alone Katie...Fin, Elliot and I will always be close by."  
Olivia moved so that Alex could walk over to say goodbye. Alex held Katie tight to her, unable to stop the tears falling from her eyes.  
"Now don't forget your promise...phone me every day and I'll see you soon."  
"Of course Alex, I love you..."  
Katie pulled away from Alex and slowly walked out of the office with the ACS woman following closely behind her. Olivia instantly put her arms around Alex's waist and held her up as she felt Alex begin to crumble and her tears started to fall against Olivia's neck.  
"Don't worry Alex, we're not going to let Katie out of our sight...we're going to keep her under observation day and night until she is back home, with us."

* * *

Katie followed Mrs Austin out of the building with the older woman walking close by Katie's side as she led Katie to her car. As they stopped Katie looked around and saw Elliot standing drinking a cup of coffee nearby, he smiled and winked at her as she got into the vehicle, Katie managed to give a quick smile in return before the car drove off. Katie held her bag tightly on her lap as she remembered Olivia's words as she left. Katie allowed herself to breathe a little easier as she realised that Olivia was going to ensure that she was protected at all times.

* * *

Tom had made sure that he hadn't been followed as he used the subway and then walked the rest of the way to the imposing office building. His stomach was churning as he waited outside the door, waiting to be summoned in, praying that he would walk back out again. As the door opened Tom was sure that his heart stopped for a second before he plucked up the courage to walk in, he saw Sealey standing by the window looking out and walked towards him. Not one word was exchanged between the two men as Tom handed the envelope over and quickly exited the room.

* * *

"So where are you with Sealey?"  
Olivia smiled as Alex quickly wiped the tears from her face and walked to sit back behind her desk and looked at her legal pad. Olivia felt heart beat faster as she saw Alex's strength and determination rising once again and Olivia knew at that moment that they would stop this once and for all.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 33 –

Cragen and Munch watched from a safe distance as Tom walked out of Sealey's office building, Munch looked across at his Captain who nodded as the two of them walked towards the young man.

"Excuse me...we need you to come with us."

Cragen placed a firm hand on the man's shoulder and showed him his badge with the other hand.

"What...why...what did I do?"

"We need you to answer some questions back at the station son...what's your name?"

"Tom...Thomas Briggs."

Cragen kept his hand on the man's shoulder and led him towards the parked car.

* * *

Olivia poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot that Alex kept in her office, holding it tightly as she sat down opposite Alex and looked at how tired yet determined her lover was.

"Sealey is powerful...rich and extremely well connected. If he is the head of the Union of Tantalus we need to catch him in the act. Cragen and Munch are keeping an eye on his office to see if anybody of interest shows up but that's a long shot."

"What about his financials?"

"Well now that I am here...do you think that you can sort a warrant out?"

Alex managed a small smile as she pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

"I think I can manage that."

Olivia sat back in the chair and sipped her coffee as she watched Alex at work.

* * *

Katie didn't say a word as Clare drove her towards Queens, although she had told Alex that she was ok with all that had gone on that day Katie was scared.

"Here we are then Katie."

Clare had stopped the car outside a small house as Katie clung to her bag and gingerly left the car. Without realising Katie had stopped and stared up at the house, looking at the windows.

"Come on Katie I am sure Anne is looking forward to meeting you."

Clare put her hand on Katie's back causing the young girl to flinch at the contact. Immediately the social worker realised the mistake she had made and moved her hand away and smiled at Katie who started to walk towards the front door that had opened with a homely looking woman standing and smiling at her.

"Hi you must be Katie, I'm Anne come on in."

Katie smiled back as she walked past the woman and into the house. Katie turned and looked back at the doorway where Clare was talking to the woman who had introduced herself as Anne.

"Ok then Katie I'll leave you in Anne's capable hands and let you settle in, she has my phone number if you need anything and I'll come and see you in the morning...ok?"

Katie nodded as she carefully looked around the room, trying to take in her surroundings, she vaguely heard the door shut and someone walking back towards her.

"So shall I give you the grand tour then?"

"Thanks."

Anne smiled as she heard Katie speak for the first time and led her to the stairs and up to the small bedroom that she had allocated the young girl.

* * *

Sealey took his time in deciphering the note, although it was only short he wanted to ensure that he correctly retrieved the message. Smiling at how well everything had proceeded that morning he opened his drawer and took out the lone folder that was in there. Sealey took out five envelopes, the names on them had been carefully selected, it was now time to issue out the invitations once again, in two night's time the union had a very special meeting to attend.

* * *

Katie sat in the bedroom, Anne had left her alone to unpack as the other foster children arrived home from school, Katie sat on the bed, her small bag of clothes still packed. Remembering Olivia's words Katie walked over to the window and peeked out, instantly she spotted Fin sitting in a car opposite and gave him a little wave, feeling a little safer Katie decided to unpack.

* * *

"Well I'd better go and find a judge to sign this warrant then."

"Do you want me to join you?"

"I'd like that...thanks Liv."

"Come on Alex, we're going to get through this, we'll get this and then we'll go home ok?"

Alex nodded as she took her glasses off and packed her things into the briefcase as she followed Olivia out of her office.

* * *

Katie lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, she had given up looking at the time, knowing that sleep wasn't going to come, not that she really wanted to anyway knowing that with sleep the nightmares would also come.

* * *

Alex lay there, staring at the ceiling, she could hear Olivia breathing heavily beside her, the painkillers she had taken for her shoulder had sent her into a deep sleep. Knowing that sleep wouldn't come she crawled out of the bed and walked slowly down the hall stopping at Katie's room, a single tear escaped from her eye as she stared in at the empty bed.

* * *

Katie rolled over, her eyes fixed on the phone Alex had given her, she could feel the tears roll down her cheeks as her hands shakily picked it up and started to ring the only number that had been programmed into it.

* * *

Alex had found her way into the kitchen, standing by the sink she poured herself a glass of water when suddenly she heard her phone start to ring. Immediately Alex walked over to the kitchen counter and picked it up, quickly glancing at the display before she answered.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No it's ok Katie I was up."

"So I guess I wasn't the only one that couldn't sleep then?"

"No...it's a little quiet round here at the moment."

"I miss you Alex."

"I miss you too sweetie, is everything ok?"

"Yes, a little strange but ok."

"Couldn't sleep though?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Ok."

"Goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight Katie."

Alex heard the line go dead and put the phone back on the counter, feeling slightly more relaxed after speaking to Katie she knew that hopefully she would be able to get a couple of hours sleep.

* * *

"So Tom what where you doing at Benjamin Sealey's office?"

Cragen looked at Tom who was tired, the two men had left him to stew in the interview room for a few hours and then woke him up in the early hours of the morning to begin their questioning.

"I had a delivery to make."

"From Judge Simmonds?"

Tom bent his head down, he already knew that he had said too much, but then already the detectives knew more than he had anticipated.

"Tom what was it you delivered?"

"An envelope. I don't know what it contained, I just delivered the note, nothing more."

"Ok Tom, now we can make your life very difficult and very painful or you can help us."

Cragen looked Tom straight in the eye, he saw a small glint in the man's eyes and hoped that there was a spark of humanity in him.

"What do you want to know?"

"The union of tantulas Tom, tell us everything."

Tom bent down and rested his head on the table, internally wrestling with his conscience, but he knew that the time had come, no matter what the consequences were to him, to finally unburden his soul.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 34 –

"I'm not a fully fledged member of the union, nowhere near the inner circle. Judge Simmonds recruited me about a year ago. I had to prove myself to him and do some rather discreet jobs but it didn't take me long to realise what the union was involved with. I want to let you that I never abused anyone nor have I been involved in any of the secret gatherings. I know that Judge Simmonds is one of the inner circle, he is known as the enforcer."

Tom stopped for a minute and rubbed his eyes and watched as Munch leaned across the table.

"What do you know about Benjamin Sealey?"

"I know that he is the head of the union...that if anyone is found out or speaks out then he makes sure that they are taken care of. Just by being here and talking to you I have already signed my own death certificate, but I have accepted my fate."

"We can protect you Tom."

"With all due respect Captain but surely by now you realise that isn't possible."

Cragen sighed heavily as Tom reached across and took a sip of water before continuing.

"The union specifically targets the most vulnerable children, the ones that are already in the system. They know that these children are the ones that won't speak out and if there is a chance that they will they are then dealt with as Sealey knows that nobody will miss them. The union made a massive mistake when they targeted Katie, they never knew that she would run to you for protection...but they won't make the same mistake twice."

"Are they planning something?"

Tom moved his gaze across to Munch, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"I think that there is a meeting of the inner circle being planned...at the meeting there will be several children for the members to 'enjoy' but I don't know any further details."

Cragen stood up and looked at Tom.

"Come with us."

The three men walked out of the interview and towards Cragen's office, Cragen shut the young man in there and waited as Munch phoned the others to let them know what they had just found out.

* * *

Olivia was in a deep sleep, the pain killers had knocked her out cold that was until her cell phone started to ring, it took a minute for her body to register and move to answer it. It didn't take long for Munch to fill her on the details as she lets him know that she'll get to the station as soon as possible. As Olivia put the phone down she realised that she was alone in the bed, quickly Olivia swung her legs out of the bed and walked out of the bedroom. It didn't take long for Olivia to find the blond woman, sitting cradling a cup of tea at the kitchen counter.

"Is everything ok Alex?"

"Hmm, couldn't sleep. What are you doing up?"

"Munch rang, they've got some new information about Sealey and his inner circle, of which Judge Simmonds is one of the members."

Olivia saw Alex purse her lips as she remembered the encounter with the Judge that had caused Katie to be taken away from them.

"I've got to go and see what is going to happen next, do you want to join us?"

Alex nodded and looked at Olivia who had stood behind her and had wrapped her arms around the sitting blond.

"I spoke to Katie...she couldn't sleep either."

"Is she ok?"

"Yes, who's watching her tonight?"

"Fin, and you know he's not going anywhere."

Alex smiled as she knew that Katie would be safe for the rest of the night.

* * *

Olivia and Alex walked into the small interview room next to Cragen's office where Munch and Elliot were already waiting for them, Alex took a seat and watched as Cragen entered the room and firmly shut the door behind him.

"It's good to see you Alex, you too Olivia. Ok then has anybody got any ideas on how we can progress this case with this new information?"

Elliot looked around at the others before he voiced his opinion.

"We could send Tom in to see if he could find out some further information about when and where this gathering is occurring?"

"Come on Elliot that is an incredible risky option, Tom is probably already a marked man, if they know he has talked to us then we all know what will happen to him."

"I know that John but why don't we ask Tom and see what he thinks?"

Cragen nodded his head at Elliot's suggestion and walked out to retrieve Tom from his office. A minute later he returned with the young man who slowly sat down in the room, slightly intimidated by all the detectives looking at him.

"Ok then Tom we know that you have given us some great information so far but it doesn't really help us that much...we need to know when that meeting is taking place so that we can catch all of the members there...we want to know if you would be willing to go back to work and see if you can find out those details from Sealey?"

Tom sat there silently, digesting what Cragen had asked of him, he felt Alex's eyes staring at him as he slowly turned to look at her and saw the desperation in them as she spoke.

"Please Tom, I know that we are asking a lot of you, that you will be putting your life on the line, but we haven't got any other choice."

"Ok but think of a good story as to why I never got back to the office."

Olivia turned and looked at Cragen, her mind working overtime.

"Captain I'm sure Fin has still got some good contacts in the Narcotics Unit, how about we get them to fill out some paperwork for Tom that we held him on possession?"

"Sounds good to me Olivia, I'll speak to Fin and see what we can work out."

The rest of the conversation stopped as Alex's phone started to ring, glancing at the display she saw Katie's name flash up, Olivia watched over Alex's shoulder and watched with concern as Alex quickly left the room and walked into Cragen's office to take the call.

* * *

"Katie?"

"Hi Alex."

"Is everything ok sweetie?"

"Hmmm...Mrs Austin has just turned up, she told me that she wants me to pack up my stuff...Alex she said I can come back to you!"

Alex didn't know what to say, what Katie had just told her had completely taken her aback but she was also ecstatic.

"I'm not sure what's going on Alex but its good right?"

"Oh its great Katie, I can't wait to see you again! I'm at the precinct with Olivia at the moment, when should I pick you up?"

"Mrs Austin said she'll bring me to you as she wants to speak to you, I'll get her to come to the precinct...I'll see you soon Alex!"

"I can't wait Katie, take care!"

Alex couldn't quite believe what she had just heard, the excitement in Katie's voice was overwhelming and Alex could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Olivia stood in the doorway, listening in on the conversation, as it finished she walked over to Alex and put her arms around her feeling Alex's tears dropping onto her neck.

"What's happening Alex?"

Alex lifted her head up and looked Olivia in the eye, a smile had crept across her face.

"She's coming home Liv!"

**

* * *

**

Chapter 35 –

As soon as they reached the floor Katie broke into a run and headed straight towards the SVU bullpen, Mrs Austin tried in vain to keep up with the teenage girl as she spotted Alex standing in Captain Cragen's office.

"Alex!"

Katie shouted out as she ran towards the office and saw Alex turn around, she ran straight into the older woman's arms.

"It's so good to see you again Katie...are you ok?"

Alex kept her arms tightly woven around Katie but edged away slightly so that she could look into Katie's blue eyes.

"A little tired but just relieved to be back with you."

"Did Mrs Austin say anything to you?"

Katie looked at the doorway where the social worker was standing.

"No she said she would explain when we got here."

Alex joined Katie in looking at the woman standing in the doorway. Alex nodded at her as Clare Austin slowly entered the office, shutting the door behind her.

"Miss Cabot...I don't really know how to apologised, the situation with Katie going into foster care should never have occurred. Last night I found out a few things that I shouldn't have...I am taking a big risk here Miss Cabot but I believe that this is in Katie's best interests. Please keep her safe and if you need anything then you know where I am."

Alex blinked the tears out of her eyes and cleared her throat as Mrs Austin left the room.

"Thank you Mrs Austin, you don't know how much this means to me."

Mrs Austin turned and nodded at the ADA before she quickly made her way out of the office leaving Alex and Katie alone. Katie still had her arms wrapped around Alex as the ADA pulled the young girl close to her once again letting her tears cascade down and fall onto Katie's head.

* * *

Aiden was concerned, he had tried Tom's cell several times but had no answer, although he trusted the young man he knew that everything that the union did was under intense scrutiny not just from the outside by Sealey as well. Aiden had cleared his schedule for the morning and was pacing around his chambers when he heard a knock at the door, quickly he turned round and saw a dishevelled looking Tom standing there.

"Thomas, my god where have you been?"

Thomas walked in and closed the door behind him, a little concerned as to whether Aiden was angry or genuinely concerned.

"I got arrested on the way back from the delivery...I know I shouldn't have but I made a stop. I got busted for possession and spent the night locked up."

"You should have rung me I am sure I could have cleared up the problem for you."

"I didn't want to arouse any suspicion, in the end they just gave me a caution."

"Well ok. I take it the delivery went ok?"

"Yes."

"Good. I've got a meeting tonight that I need to prepare for, go home and get showered and changed. Get back here by 3pm I'll have another job for you then."

Tom nodded and quickly left, breathing a huge sigh of relief that so far his conversation with the SVU detectives had gone undetected.

* * *

Alex and Katie still had a tight hold of one another when they heard a knock on the door, Alex lifted her head and smiled as the door began to open.

"Hey it's good to see you again kiddo."

"You too Liv."

Olivia quickly walked over and joined Alex in hugging the young girl, neither of them wanted to let Katie out of their sight again.

"Have you heard from Tom?"

"Not yet but we don't want to put too much pressure on him and spook him or alert Judge Simmonds."

"What did I miss?"

Katie pulled herself from out of between Alex and Olivia and waited for one of the women to answer, Alex looked at Olivia and watched the detective walk slowly towards Katie.

"We've managed to catch a break in the case, we are looking to shut the union down completely but that means we got to get their leader, Sealey, and we've got to catch him in the act. One of the lower members of the union has agreed to help us, as soon as he knows details of when the group are having their next gathering we'll be there to stop them."

Katie nodded as Olivia turned and walked out of the room, Alex walked over and again put a protective arm around Katie.

"I need to get to the office, come on we can grab some breakfast on the way."

Katie didn't need to be asked twice as her tired head lent against Alex's shoulder as they walked out of Cragen's office.

* * *

Sealey quickly surveyed the office, once he was assured that he was alone he went and sat down at the desk. He reached up to his neck and undone the necklace, holding onto the key attached to the chain he undone the bottom drawer and brought out the brown manila file that was in there. The final preparations were underway and Sealey wanted to ensure that everything was in place that the right girls were going to be there. Sealey looked at the four pictures, they were good, but not perfect, they were missing something...no make that someone. Sealey took a deep breath, the one that he really wanted to be there, the one that he wanted everyone to see...now that was going to be difficult to arrange but if he could pull it off...nobody would question his position as the head of the union.

* * *

Chapter 36 –

Alex opened the door to her office, it was only 7am and Linda her assistant had yet to arrive, she flicked the lights on and watched as Katie wandered over and curled up on the sofa.

"Are you ok?"

Katie nodded as she tucked her legs up, wrapped her hands around the cup of tea Alex passed to her.

"Well I've got some files I need to read through if..."

"It's ok Alex, I'll just sit here."

Alex smiled as she walked around and sat down at her desk, heaving a heavy sigh as she saw the amount of paperwork that had gathered on her desk, Alex put her glasses on and started to prioritise what was there.

Katie sat on the small sofa sipping the warm tea, her eyes were focused on the working ADA, although she was struggling to keep her eyes open a sudden knock at the door quickly caused them to open wide again.

At the unexpected sound Alex quickly raised her gaze and saw a familiar face.

"Liz!"

"Morning Alex and hello Katie, I was hoping to find the both of you here."

Judge Donnelly walked into Alex's office, quickly closing the door behind her she sauntered over to the sofa where Katie was sitting.

"May I?"

"Of course Judge Donnelly."

"Oh please Katie call me Liz."

Katie managed a small smile as the older woman sat down beside her.

"So Alex, I hear that everything with Katie is sorted out now?"

"I think so, it was all a little strange to be honest Liz. Hang on, how did you hear about it?"

Alex started to move her chair backwards, the tiredness was catching up on her and she didn't know who to trust anymore.

"It's ok Alexandra, I spent some time with an old friend last night, a social worker, a Mrs Austin...I believe you have met."

Alex moved back in her seat, her fingers pushed her glasses back towards her eyes as she stared hard at her mentor.

"So it was you."

"Yes Alexandra, I know I made many mistakes before and let's just say I'm trying to atone for them. So is everything ok Katie?"

Liz shifted along the sofa, gradually edging closer to the young girl..

"Yes thank you, just a bit tired...I didn't sleep much last night."

"Of course."

Liz looked at Katie, her heart ached as she knew that she was in part responsible for the abuse Katie had suffered, slowly she put her arm around the girl and felt a single tear escape as Katie moved her head onto Liz's arm.

* * *

Aiden wasn't surprised to see the courier, he signed for the delivery and shut himself in his chambers, ensuring that he wasn't going to be disturbed before he tore open the package. TO anybody else it wouldn't have made any sense but to members of the union and Aiden specifically it was his orders, the preparations Sealey wanted him to undertake for the gathering the following evening. Aiden shook his head in disbelief as he unravelled the code, Sealey couldn't be serious, this was going to be the hardest task he had ever been given.

* * *

Tom hadn't needed to be told twice, as soon as he left the Chambers he walked towards the subway so he could get home and have a shower, he immediately spotted the instantly recognisable Detective Munch who was following him at a safe distance. Tom had a sleep, showered and had some food before it was time for him to go back to work. At precisely 3pm he knocked on Judge Simmond's door and waited for the response.

"Come in."

Aiden looked up from the ruling that he was in the process of writing and smiled at his young protégé.

"Ah good to see that you are in better form now Tom. I take it that you are ready for your next assignment?"

Tom nodded as his boss gestured for him to walk nearer to the desk.

"Ok, you have got to understand that this is not only incredibly urgent but also highly sensitive. Because of these constraints you will have all the resources available to you."

Tom nodded once again as Aiden pushed a folder over to him, he noted the latex gloves that Aiden was wearing as he picked up and opened the folder.

"Are you serious?"

"As always Tom. I know that this is going to be difficult, but you haven't let me down yet and I trust you to manage this task."

"Thank you Sir."

Tom took the file and placed it into his messenger bag, he wanted out of the room as soon as possible and the wave of Aiden's hand quickly dismissed him.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot were pacing around the squad room, neither able to concentrate on any other cases when the shrill ringing of the phone on Elliot's desk caught their attention.

"Stabler."

"I've got some information for you."

"Ok Tom, where do you want to meet?"

"New York Public Library."

"Ok we'll be there in twenty."

Elliot put the phone down and looked across at his partner who was already putting her jacket on to leave.

* * *

Olivia was the first to spot him, tapping Elliot on the shoulder she pointed out the figure as they quickly walked over to Tom.

"Good afternoon Tom, so what have you got for us?"

Tom instantly jumped at the sound and turned and looked at Olivia.

"The gathering is scheduled for tomorrow evening, I've got to deliver a girl to them by 10pm tomorrow."

"Where is the gathering being held?"

"A warehouse in Hunter's Point."

"And who is the girl?"

Tom reached into the book he was sitting and reading, slowly he reached over to Elliot and passed him a photo and grimaced as the make detective took a large intake of breath.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Elliot, what is it?"

Elliot unclasped his hands and showed the photo to Olivia.

"No...no...we can't let this happen. Elliot I won't let this happen...she's been through too much already!"

"I know Liv, Tom go home we'll be in contact soon."

"What about the girl?"

"Do you know who that girl is Tom?"

Tom gulped as Elliot leaned in close so that their noses were practically touching each other.

"Yes...yes of course I do...it's Katie Robins."

**

* * *

**

Chapter 37 –

Alex put her pen down and looked over at the sofa.

"I've got to get this over to Judge Bradley."

Alex looked at Liz who was reading through a file that was delicately balanced on her left knee.

"Ok Alex."

"What about..."

Judge Donnelly raised her hand and instantly stopped Alex in her tracks.

"She's fine Alexandra, look she's sleeping and lord knows she needs it. I'm not going to move an inch, it won't take you long to catch Walter and be back here."

Alex nodded as she moved over to the sofa and managed a soft smile as she looked at Katie who had rested her head on Liz's right arm and was sleeping peacefully at last.

"Ok but if she wakes up phone me."

Liz rolled her eyes and focused her gaze back onto the file.

"Goodbye Alexandra."

* * *

Liv didn't stop to speak and Elliot knew better than to try and stop her, he stopped briefly to glance at Tom who nodded and then he ran to catch his partner up.

"Liv wait up!"

Olivia sighed as she turned her head and saw Elliot running towards her, knowing that her partner wouldn't stop until he caught her up so she reluctantly stopped.

"I'll drive."

Olivia nodded as the two of them quickly got into the car and sped towards Alex's office.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia were taking two steps at a time knowing that it would be quicker than waiting for the elevator. In their haste neither detective saw the tired looking blond ADA walking in front of them as they passed her.

"Liv...Elliot?"

Olivia instantly stopped in her tracks, the voice sending shivers down her spine, as she turned her heart skipped a beat as she saw the lone figure of her lover standing there.

"Where's Katie?"

"Asleep in my office why?"

Olivia turned and looked at Elliot, he instantly acknowledged her anxious look and sprinted up the stairs towards Alex's office.

"Liv, you're scaring me, what's going on?"

"Sealey's gathering is tomorrow night and he wants Katie!"

"Oh god!"

Olivia quickly leapt down the stairs and grabbed a hold of Alex who looked as though she was about to collapse.

"It's ok Alex, come on let's get to your office."

"I...I left her with Liz."

Olivia's eyes relaxed slightly as they quickly walked up the last few steps and reached the corridor that Alex's office was on.

"I'm sure she's fine. Tom has orders to Katie to the gathering and we won't let him."

Alex nodded as she saw Elliot turn and put his finger to his lips. Olivia wrapped her arm around Alex's waist and felt her lover relax slightly as they passed Elliot and saw Katie still sound asleep on the sofa with Liz.

"What's this Alex?"

Liz put her glasses down on her file and looked sternly at the two SVU detectives but then she felt Katie beginning to stir. Alex also immediately noticed the change in the young girl and moved away from Olivia and crouched down in front of a slow waking Katie.

"Hey sleepyhead."

"hmm."

Katie slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes to try and wake herself up. Katie opened her eyes and was surprised to see Olivia and Elliot standing there, immediately she looked at Alex for reassurance.

"What's going on Alex?"

Alex stood up and gestured for Katie to move along so that the young girl was sandwiched between the over-protective ADA and the guilt-ridden judge, all three looked at the two detectives waiting for answers.

Elliot looked at Olivia and knew that the response would be best coming from him.

"We've just met with our informant. Sealey is planning an important meeting tomorrow evening where it is expected that the members of the inner circle of the union will be present. We believe that there will be several young girls present and according to our informant, Sealey wants Katie there too."

Katie looked at Alex, then Olivia, before turning back to Alex who had grabbed a hold of the girl's hands.

"It's ok Katie, we are going to keep you safe."

Katie nodded and looked at Olivia who had walked over and crouched down in front of Alex and Katie.

"I'm going to arrange somewhere safe for us to stay tonight, we're going to work this out so that we stop them for good tomorrow ok?"

Alex nodded as she held tight onto Katie, she glanced over to Elliot who looked back at Olivia before speaking.

"I'm going to call Fin and get him to meet me at the library, I'll have another chat with Tom then catch you up later with any developments."

"Thanks El. I'll phone you when I know where we will be staying."

"Ok I'll speak to you later."

Elliot quickly got out his cell phone and was talking to Fin as he shut the door behind him.

"Well I guess I'd better leave you to it. Take care Katie and I'm sure I'll see you soon. Detective Benson, Alexandra, I'll speak to you soon."

Liz got up off the sofa as she spoke, managing a smile as looked at Katie.

"Thank you Liz for being my pillow!"

"You're welcome Katie."

Liz smiled and nodded at Alex and Olivia before she exited the office. Olivia was still kneeling down on the floor, she quickly brought her gaze up to Alex.

"I'm going to sort out somewhere safe for us to stay tonight, and then we'll talk."

"Ok, use my phone."

Olivia nodded and went to stand up but a glance at Katie stopped her as she bent towards the girl.

"You're going to be safe Katie, I promise you."

**

* * *

**

Chapter 38 –

Olivia put the phone down and turned back towards Alex.

"Are you ready for another night in the crib?"

"Cragen want us at the precinct?"

Olivia nodded as she turned to look out of the small office window. Alex looked at Katie who was also looking concerned at the detective. Alex let her fingers slip from Katie's hand as she got up and walked behind Olivia.

"Are you ok?"

Alex put her hand on Olivia's shoulder as Olivia let her head rest against the soft hand.

"Liv? Talk to me."

Alex moved so that she stood in front of the detective, her back to the window, staring deep into her lover's hazelnut eyes she could see the tears building up.

"Liv...it's ok."

Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia and held her as Olivia buried her head into the nape of Alex's neck. Alex felt the tears dropping against her skin as everything caught up with Olivia.

"I'm sorry Alex."

"Don't be silly Liv you have nothing to apologise for. It's going to be ok...we're all going to be fine."

Olivia managed to lift her head up and smiled as Alex wiped the tears away from her face.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"You ok?"

Olivia jumped slightly as she felt another arm wrap around her waist joining Alex's. Turning Olivia soon smiled as she saw Katie looking concerned at not just her but Alex too.

"We're fine, now we'd better get to the precinct before Cragen sends out a search party for us."

Olivia reached down and ruffled Katie's hair and watched as Alex reached across and put her arm on the girl's shoulder before she spoke.

"Cone on then, it sounds like we've another comfy night in the crib in front of us!"

Katie rolled her eyes as Olivia led the way out of the office.

* * *

Elliot soon saw Fin waiting for him outside the library and quickly walked over to meet his friend.

"He's over at the deli."

"Has he seen you?"

"Nah, thought I'd wait for you before I made my introductions."

"Cheers Fin."

Elliot followed Fin over to the deli and found Tom sitting with a cup of coffee and muffin in front of him.

"Hey there Tommy boy, glad you didn't go far."

"Sorry to disappoint you Detective but I didn't want you chasing me all around the city and drawing unwanted attention to the both of us."

"Kid's got a brain Elliot, there may be hope for him yet."

"Yeah well I'm not going to rush into putting at the top of the class just yet. Right then Tommy you are going to come with us back to the station and we're going to see if we can work a plan out."

Tom nodded, he knew better than to argue with the two make detectives, and right then he had no idea on how he was going to deliver the goods to Sealey.

* * *

Katie sat silent in the back of the car, Alex was driving as Olivia's shoulder was still in a sling and the young girl started to stare at the two figures who had done so much for her in such a short space of time. Katie put her head in her hands, she knew that Olivia was struggling with what was going to happen next and that was why she had broken down in Alex's office, after all that she had been through and all the help that the women had given her Katie knew that she had to make this easier for everyone.

"I'll do it."

"What?"

Alex knew that she couldn't turn around but the tone of her voice sent shivers down Katie's spine.

"I'll go to the gathering."

The words came out as a whisper, Katie's throat had dried out as she looked at Alex.

"Not a chance."

"No way in hell."

Katie sunk further into the seat as first Alex and then Olivia shouted at her, she put her head in her hands the world around was spinning around and she wanted to get off more than anything in the world. All she wanted to do was break free from the hold that the union had over not just her but Alex and Olivia too, she thought that this was the one thing she could do that would finally release her.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 39 –

Alex drove the rest of the way even more aggressively than she had started out, she checked the mirror and saw Katie sitting in the back with her head in her hands, as she parked the car outside the precinct she glanced across at Olivia and saw the same protective look.

"Ok we're here Katie."

Alex turned around as Olivia unbuckled her seat belt and turned around, they quickly turned and looked at each other realising that their protective anger had had the wrong effect on Katie.

"Katie we're sorry...we didn't mean to upset you."

Alex lent back and touched Katie's head.

"Are we going in?"

Alex sighed as Katie spoke, she quickly moved her head away and watched as Katie brought her head up.

"Katie we only want to protect you, keep you safe."

Olivia spoke softly hoping to get through to Katie.

"I just want all of this to stop, do you understand?"

"Of course we do sweetie and that's what we are going to do, Alex and I we will stop this but we can't let you put yourself in danger."

"But this won't stop. He'll still have this hold over me...you and Alex. You said you need to catch him in the act, only then will I be free. That's all I want, I want to go...I want to be home, wherever that may be."

Katie looked at Alex and Olivia as she finished, wiping the tears away from her eyes she didn't wait for a response as she quickly got out of the car.

"Oh crap!"

"Come on Liv, we'd better catch up with her."

By the time the two women exited the car Katie had already run up the stairs and into the station house.

"Hey Katie, everything ok?"

Munch was surprised to see Katie run into the squad room, especially alone, he saw the tears streaming down her face as Katie ignored him and sprinted up the stairs and into the crib.

"John?"

"Upstairs Liv, she looked a little upset can I help?"

"We're fine thanks, can you let the Captain know where we are?"

"Of course."

Munch shook his head as he watched the two women run up the stairs and follow Katie into the crib.

Alex followed Olivia into the room, shutting the door behind them, they saw Katie on one of the bottom cots laying flat on her stomach with her head buried into the pillow. Olivia stood still and let Alex go over to Katie, knowing that Alex needed to be the one to speak to the young girl. Katie had heard the door open and then close again, she knew that in all probability it was going to be Alex and Olivia so she buried her head deeper into the pillow. Alex walked over and sat on the edge of the small cot near Katie's shoulder.

"Can we talk?"

Alex put her hand on Katie's back, she could feel the sobbing as Katie stayed silent.

"You know there is nothing more I want to do this minute than to go home, curl up on the sofa with a mug of hot chocolate and watch a movie. I'm sorry Katie I shouldn't have shouted at you...but you know that you'll always have a home with us, no matter what happens, hey I'll even let you choose the movie when we get home!"

Alex moved her hand as she felt Katie's body shift. Katie sat up and looked over at Olivia, the detective smiled at the girl and walked over to sit down next to her.

"Sweetie, your home is our home."

Katie smiled as Olivia put her arm around her and hugged her.

"Right I'm going to go and speak to everyone and sort out how we are going to get you home."

"Thanks Olivia."

"No problem kiddo."

Olivia kissed Katie on the head before she reached across and kissed Alex softly on the lips.

"I'll just be downstairs if you need me."

Alex nodded as Olivia stood up and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry Alex."

"Me too Katie."

"Can we stay up here for a bit?"

"Of course."

Katie laid back down on the small bed, she shuffled along and Alex gladly took off her heels and laid down next to Katie.

"Alex...I meant what I said earlier...I'll do it."

Alex sighed as she turned and looked into Katie's eyes, she reached across and stroked her hair.

"And sweetie I meant what I said earlier...no way in hell."

* * *

"You're locking me up?"

"We just need to know where you are while we talk to our Captain and let's just say I don't completely trust you Tommy boy."

Elliot firmly shut the door of the lockup and walked into the squad room as Olivia was walking down the stairs.

"Hey Liv, what are you doing here?"

"This is our 'safe' house for the night."

Elliot smiled as Olivia joined him at the desks.

"Right you lot, my office now!"

The four detectives looked at each other before quickly filing into Cragen's office, they weren't surprised to see how tired and stressed their captain looked.

"We've got Tom locked up at the moment until we decide what we're going to do with him."

Elliot looked at Olivia as he finished.

"Alex and Katie are up in the crib."

"Ok so what's the plan for tomorrow evening?"

Cragen looked around at his detectives, waiting until Elliot finally started to speak.

"We put a wire on Tom, send him along to tell Sealey that couldn't get Katie but he has arranged everything else. We wait until the gathering has been going for about ten, fifteen minutes then we bust them wide open."

"We'll need a video feed on Tom as well, I want to make sure that when we bust them we've got them banged to rights. I must say I'm a little concerned about what will happen when Tom doesn't deliver Katie."

"You're thinking that Sealey might call the gathering off Captain?"

"Exactly Elliot. This is the best shot we've got at shutting them down and I don't want us to blow it."

"Captain you can't seriously be thinking about giving them Katie?"

"Of course not Elliot, I'm just saying that we'd better give Tom a pretty good excuse for Sealey."

"She said she'd do it."

All four men turned and looked shocked at Olivia.

"Of course Alex and I said no but..."

The room stayed silent as the detectives all reformulated the plan in their heads with nobody wanting to say out loud what they really wanted to happen.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 40 –

"Right let's just stop and think...we are NOT going to do this...we can't put Katie at risk."

Cragen looked at the four detectives and saw the same relieved look creep across their faces.

"Elliot go and bring Tom in, Olivia go and get Alex I want her input on this."

The partners nodded at each other as they quickly departed their captain's office.

* * *

Olivia gently knocked on the door to the crib before opening it and quietly walking in, smiling as she neared the cot where she saw Alex and Katie laying next to each other. Alex had heard the footsteps approaching and opened her eyes as Olivia crouched down.

"Hey beautiful, everything ok?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"Come on Liv, you know how uncomfortable these things are."

"True, very true."

Olivia stifled a giggle as Alex tried to stretch out her arms without disturbing Katie who had fallen asleep.

"So did you come up here to watch me sleep or..."

"Cragen would like your advice."

"Ok, shall we leave her here?"

Olivia looked over Alex's shoulder at Katie who was sound asleep.

"Might as well, she knows we won't be far away."

Alex nodded as she held out her hand as Olivia helped her up off of the cot. Once standing Alex quickly moved towards Olivia and wrapped her arms around her waist with Olivia immediately responding to the contact as she bent in, capturing Alex's lips with her own.

"I can't wait until this is all over and we can be at home."

"That makes two of us Liv."

The two women whispered to each other, neither wanting the contact between them to stop but both knowing that for the moment their jobs took precedent.

* * *

Katie suddenly sat up with sweat pouring down her back, her breathing was fast and shallow as the vividness of the nightmare replayed in her mind. Immediately Katie turned around and her breathing slowed as she realised that she was in the safety of the crib but then Katie stood up, she remembered that she had not been alone in the room, Alex had been laying down with her but now she was nowhere to be seen. Rationally Katie knew that Alex wouldn't be far away and that she was safe but Katie was still scared from the nightmare that had just woken her so all rational thoughts had been banished from her mind. Quickly Katie opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony, looking down she spotted Alex standing in Cragen's office with a worried look on her face. Katie looked at the clock on the wall above her head, it had just gone 2am, no wonder the squad room was empty. Katie wandered back into the crib and put her trainers on, she grabbed her shoulder bag and crept down the stairs. Katie stopped outside the office and listened into the conversation.

"You know what we expect of you Tom?"

Tom looked Alex, the tall ADA scared him as he looked at the floor and nodded his head.

"If we don't get the information the deal will be off the table and I will take great delight in seeing you rot in jail."

Katie felt a shiver travel down her spine as Alex threatened the man, she vaguely recognised him from somewhere, it was then that she realised that he had been at the group home several times, he hadn't abused her but had been in the room at same time as others had been hurting her. Katie didn't want to stop around any longer, she didn't want anybody to see her, quickly and quietly she slipped out of the squad room and out into the dark night.

"Ok Tom so we will be able to hear and see everything, all you've got to do is carry on as normal and we will raid the gathering once we have the evidence that we need."

"Are you going to be following me?"

Tom looked at Cragen as he finished talking.

"Yes but at a very discreet distance, trust me you won't see us, the surveillance equipment means that we don't need to be that close."

Tom nodded as he shifted uncomfortably around the room, staring at everyone in turn before he finally plucked up the courage to speak once again.

"So I can leave?"

Cragen nodded as Tom quickly grabbed his coat and headed out of the door.

"Ok Fin and Elliot you can take the first shift."

The detectives nodded as they took the monitoring equipment and went to follow Tom out of the building.

"I'm going to go and check on Katie."

Alex didn't look at anyone as she turned and walked out of Cragen's office, dragging her exhausted body across the room and up the stairs. Alex stood in the room, frozen still, a second later she managed to reach up and take her glasses off but her vision hadn't failed her, the room was empty, instinctively she turned around and shouted.

"Liv!"

Olivia, John and the captain were still in the office going through the notes they had made from the meeting when all three heard Alex's painful cry, Olivia instantly bolted towards her lover with the two men following close behind.

"She's gone!"

Olivia looked up towards the stairs and saw Alex running down, her heart ached as she saw the worry and tears in Alex's eyes as she walked towards her.

"Maybe she just went to the toilet?"

Cragen didn't want to panic unnecessarily as he tried to find a logical explanation for Katie's disappearance.

"I'll go and check...Alex, sweetie, wait here."

Olivia led Alex to her desk and sat her down in the chair before she ran off to see if there was any sign of the young girl.

Katie had walked a little way away from the precinct, even though it was the middle of the night there were too many cops around for her to wait without one of them noticing her. Instead she took a gamble, although it was a calculated one, she headed south deciding that Tom would head in that direction towards the subway. The young girl breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the man walking nervously down the street, she waited until he passed her before she started to follow him and made her move.

"Excuse me...I think that you are looking for me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 41 –

"Oh shit!"

Elliot looked at Fin as he threw the headphones on the floor and tried to get out of the van.

"Fin wait!"

"No Elliot we can't let her do this!"

"And if we stop her we blow our cover and our chance to stop them...come on."

Fin sat back down and looked at Elliot.

"So are you going to phone Liv?"

Elliot took a deep breath as he nodded and got out his phone whilst Fin concentrated on listening to what Katie and Tom were up to.

Olivia walked despondently back into the squad room, she didn't say a word until she had sat down in Elliot's chair.

"Elliot just phoned...Katie is with Tom."

Alex just put her head in her hands as Cragen put a comforting hand on her shoulder before he spoke quietly.

"Ok well they'll make sure that she is safe, I know that none of us are happy with this but Katie has made her decision and we'll have to go with it. Alex, Olivia go home and get some rest, I'll ring you if anything changes, the gathering is not going to happen for another 19 hours so we've just got to sit tight until then."

Olivia nodded as she stood up and walked over to Alex, putting her arm around her lover as she helped the distraught woman up and out of the precinct.

* * *

"What...what on earth are you doing here?"

"So you know who I am?"

Katie sounded more confident that she felt but seeing the man in front of her shaking like a leaf eased her slightly.

"Yes, but what are you doing here? You know that they are watching me?"

"Uh huh and they can hear me too, so they are going to stay where they are and let me do this. I want to stop this Sealey guy and with your help that's going to happen. So how about we go and get a coffee somewhere and you can tell me what is going to happen?"

"Ok but if your friends come looking for you I am out of here."

* * *

"She's a smart kid."

"She is also scared witless Elliot, she may think that she is doing the right thing but I just hope she knows what she has let herself in for."

"She wants to do this though Fin, after all that she has been through she sees this as the one thing she can do to stop it, we can't and Olivia and Alex certainly can't."

"True but if you think that I am going to let anyone hurt her..."

"I know Fin and I'll be right behind you."

* * *

Olivia opened the door to their apartment and flicked on a light, she waited until Alex followed her in before locking the door behind them.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Something strong."

Olivia nodded her head as she went into the kitchen and poured Alex a large scotch before making one for herself, she saw that Alex had made her way over to the couch and went to join her.

"Here."

"Thanks."

Alex clasped her hands around the glass and took a large mouthful of the brown liquid, swirling it around her mouth letting it numb everything before allowing it to slide slowly down her throat.

"Liv?"

"Yes."

"Hold me."

Olivia nodded as she put her glass down and watched as Alex moved along the couch and rested her head on Olivia's stomach, Olivia reached out and ran her fingers through her lover's hair before stopping and gently caressed Alex's shoulder.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No not really...do you think I was too harsh on her, did I push her into this?"

"Of course not, you were only looking out for her, trying to keep her safe, no matter what we said or did Katie thinks that this is the way to stop this...we've got to let he see this through and most importantly be there to support her once it has finished."

"You worried about her?"

"Of course I am Alex. I know that the two of you have got the closer bond but I care about her too. God you think I want her in danger? She's going to be alone with them and it kills me to know that."

"I'm sorry Liv."

Alex turned her head and looked deep into her lover's hazelnut brown eyes, both had the beginnings of tears in the corners of them as they fell silent once again both praying that Katie would be safe.

* * *

Katie followed Tom into the diner as they sat down in an isolated booth.

"I'm Tom."

"Hi Tom, I'm Katie."

"I've got to go to the warehouse in a few hours where the gathering is taking place, there is a room where the other girls are already waiting, I've got some supplies to drop off to them and then I'll leave you there."

"How many others are there?"

"Three."

Katie pushed her drink away, slowly it was dawning on her what she had walked into, she just hoped that she would have strength and courage to see it through.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 42 –

"Once we get to the warehouse I'll speak to the Captain and see what he wants us to do, it would be great if we could get some more surveillance cameras in there."

"Yeah but that might cause a bit of suspicion, we've got plenty of time until the gathering to sort out surveillance, here we go Elliot they're going in."

Elliot leaned over Fin's shoulder and watched the grainy video feed from Tom's shirt as he opened the door and led Katie into the warehouse.

* * *

"Go up the stairs."

Katie nodded as she started to walk up the stairs, after they had stopped to get some food she had noticed that Tom had gained in confidence as he pushed her up the stairs towards a small room perched on a balcony.

"Hey!"

"Well come on then I've got things to do, I can't wait around babysitting you all day!"

Katie shrugged her shoulders as she walked up the stairs, stopping at the top she noticed that the windows in the room had been painted black and the three large padlocks that adorned the door, Katie stepped aside and watched as Tom pulled his coat open and retrieved a set of keys, it was then that she spotted the knife and gun and immediately her heart skipped a beat.

"Right go on in there and make yourself comfortable, don't bother talking too much to the other girls, you won't see each other again after tonight. Eat some food and get some sleep, I'll be back this afternoon with further instructions."

Tom pushed Katie into the room, she knew after seeing the gun that she had no other option than to obey whatever he told her.

* * *

"Captain we know where the gathering is taking place tonight."

"Where Elliot?"

"A warehouse near Jefferson Park, off of East 111th street."

"Ok I'll send Munch over with some more surveillance equipment, what about Katie and Tom?"

"It seems that Tom is leaving Katie with the other girls that he had already 'collected' at the warehouse until tonight, I want to follow him but Fin wants to stay here and keep an eye on Katie...what do you want us to do Captain?"

Elliot listened to the silence as he knew the captain was thinking through the options open to him.

"You need to keep on Tom's back...I still don't trust him. I'll send John over straight away and phone Olivia to join him, if Katie is in there then she isn't going to go anywhere for the time being."

"Ok Captain."

Elliot put his phone back in his pocket as he looked across at Fin.

"We're to stay with Tom, John is coming over to watch this place."

"Good, I've got a feeling that this thing is going to turn ugly."

* * *

Katie walked into the room as instantly six eyes turned and examined her before turning away just as quickly as they realised that she wasn't here to save them she was just another body. Katie stood for a minute taking in her tiny surroundings until she slowly ventured over to a spare hard chair and sat down.

"What's your name?"

Katie turned around and looked at the girl with curly black hair.

"Katie."

"Hi Katie, I'm Georgia. The one with brown hair is Julie and red head is Mia. Where did he find you?"

"The streets but he knew me from a group home that I used to stay in."

"That's where he got us from, a group home I mean, hell who is going to miss a few kids, our social workers will just assume that we've run away."

"Do you know what he wants with us?"

Even though Katie knew exactly what was in store for her she wanted to know if the others knew what was in store for them.

"He didn't say, just we had to wait here."

Katie nodded as she took a bite of one of the muffins Tom had left, there was no clock in the room so no way of telling how long she had to wait until Olivia and the others would rescue her.

* * *

Olivia didn't know when it had happened, neither her nor Alex wanted it to happen but eventually exhaustion had overtaken the two of them and they had fallen asleep on the couch, Alex resting her head on Olivia's stomach and Olivia wrapping her legs around Alex. It was only the shrill ringing of a phone that disturb the two of them and caused them to unwrap their intertwined bodies.

"Benson."

Alex moved her head and quickly sat up, glancing out the window she saw daylight and wondered for how long she had been asleep for.

"Ok we'll be there soon."

Olivia tossed the phone onto the couch and looked at Alex.

"That was Cragen, Tom has taken Katie to the warehouse and left her there...Elliot and Fin are sticking with Tom but Cragen wants Munch and I to do surveillance at the warehouse."

"What time is it?"

"10am."

"Twelve hours to go then."

Olivia nodded as she got up and headed to the bathroom, she desperately needed a shower to wake her up.

* * *

It was nearly 11am when Alex and Olivia walked into the squad room both of them immediately headed to Cragen's office, shutting the door behind them as Cragen managed to give them a small smile.

"Olivia...you and John head over to the warehouse. I want to know where all the entry and exit points are, how big it is and any other information as soon as possible so that we can have a plan ready for tonight."

Olivia nodded as she turned to Alex, grabbing a hold of her hands she looked into the blue eyes that were full of concern.

"I'll watch out for her ok?"

"I know Liv...take care."

"Where's he going?"

"Home by the looks of it."

"Guess Tommy boy needs a little rest."

"Ok well at least we get to sit tight for a little while, why don't you go and get us something to eat Elliot?"

"Hey Fin...it looks like we're on the move again, what time is it ?"

"7pm, he must be going back to the warehouse to sort everything out."

"Hang on Fin, he's making a call."

Both men fell silent as they put on their headphones to hear who Tom was calling.

* * *

"Sir?"

"Is everything in place for tonight?"

"Yes sir."

"You managed to get what I wanted?"

"Yes...everything."

"Good work Tom and I'll see you soon to inspect the goods."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Alex was sitting at Olivia's desk, pretending to read through some files but in reality she was staring at the photo on Olivia's desk. It had been taken by Elliot several months ago when they had been out for a meal with Elliot and Kathy, both her and Olivia were relaxed and smiling, Alex sighed as she wondered when they would next have a moment like that.

"Alex."

Alex quickly shook her mind from the past and turned and looked at the fatherly figure standing over her.

"Don?"

"Tom's heading back to the warehouse, I'm assembling the team to raid it later."

"Can I come?"

"Of course...as long as you promise not to interfere and let us do our jobs."

"Thanks Don."

Alex gathered her files up and placed them back in her briefcase, heading out of the squad room she wondered what the night had in store for all of them.

* * *

Katie heard the padlocks being unlocked as she watched the three girls huddle round each other in a corner of the room.

"Ok girls I've got to get you ready as my boss is coming in a bit so get changed into these."

Tom threw bags at each of them, Katie looked inside and took a large intake of breath when she saw the silk ivory white bra and panties inside.

"Come on then get changed, we can't waste any more time."

* * *

Alex got up and took a couple of steps away from the monitor, as she felt a hand on her shoulder she knew who it was before they spoke.

"Alex?"

"I'm sorry Liv, I just couldn't watch anymore...she just looks so scared."

"I know Alex but we can't go in yet, you know we haven't got enough evidence yet. We need to wait for the rest of them to get here."

Alex nodded as she rested her head on Olivia's hand before stealing herself to go back to the monitor.

"We've got movement...it looks like Sealey is arriving."

Fin passed the binoculars to Alex as she rejoined the group.

* * *

Katie had wrapped her arms protectively around her breasts and stomach, she was shivering though she didn't know if this was through nerves or the lack of clothes. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard further footsteps approaching the small room.

"Ah Tom...yes I see that you have done some excellent work here, I am sure that the members will be very pleased with my offering. Oh and you managed to fulfil my request."

Katie's body started to shake as Sealey started to walk towards her, his arms reaching out as he started to caress her exposed skin.

"You are so much more prettier than your photo suggested Katie but you must wait until the others arrive, after all you are going to be the star of the meeting!"

Katie tried to back away but her back was pressed against the wall as Sealey's hands started to wander across her stomach before they moved to brush against the silk panties she was wearing.

"Ok Tom I've got to go and change and you need to go down and let the members in...take care girls I'll see you all later."

Finally Sealey took his hands off of Katie and walked out of the room locking the door once again. As soon as he went Katie slumped to the floor, pulling her knees up towards he chest and burying her head into her legs. Katie knew that Tom was carrying a wire and camera so she knew that Alex and Olivia must have just watched what had happened and she let the tears cascade down her face and into her bare legs.

* * *

Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex as they listened and watched Sealey torment Katie and the other girls, they knew it was just a matter of time before they moved in to rescue her they just prayed Katie could hold on for a little longer.

* * *

Katie stayed curled up in a ball, she felt small and protected like that but once she heard the door open she knew that this time she would be heading down to the meeting. Katie summoned up all her courage and brought her head up from her legs and saw Tom standing there in what could be best described as a Toga.

"Come on I've got to get you into your positions."

Tom shoved the three girls out of the room as Katie dutifully followed them. Katie gasped as she walked down the stairs, she saw four tables that had restraints bolted to them, three were positioned in a triangle and the final table was in the middle of the room. Katie didn't bother to struggle as Tom strapped the three girls to each of the outer tables and led her to the middle. As he lifted her up and gently strapped her in he lent in and whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon, I'll watch out for you."

* * *

Olivia was strapping her flak jacket on as Tom's words rang through the room, she looked over at Alex who was standing next to Cragen with tears streaming down her otherwise expressionless face.

"They've all arrived, we'll take our positions and wait for your word Captain."

Elliot looked at Cragen who just nodded, it was on his shoulders that the difficult decision of when to launch the raid rested...go in too early and they wouldn't have the evidence...go in too late and they were putting Katie at even great risk.

* * *

"It is nice to see you all once again and at this auspicious occasion. I arranged this gathering in order for us to strengthen our position, for us to go back to what we stand for."

Sealey walked to the middle of the room and stood by the table Katie was strapped to, he looked at the seven ,en who had joined him and smiled as they looked appreciative at the girls he had provided them with.

"So gentlemen as you can see I have made the union stronger than ever, under my leadership we will grow in stature and influence so please...enjoy your evening!"

As Sealey finished he climbed up onto the table and stood astride of Katie bearing down on her.

* * *

"GO!"

Cragen's voice boomed into the radio as Sealey moved towards Katie, he prayed he had not left it too late as he reached out and held onto Alex's arm.

"Not yet Alex, wait until they have secured the building."

* * *

Katie struggled against the restraints, it was an instinctive reaction as she knew that she was wasting her time as Sealey undone his robe and ripped the underwear off her. Seeing his erect penis Katie screamed but it was too late as he pushed hard into her.

"NYPD NOBODY MOVE!"

Sealey pulled out of Katie as the building suddenly flooded with police and she saw the anger in his eyes.

"You little bitch!"

His hands clasped tight around her neck, pressing down on her windpipe as she struggled to breath.

"Get off her!"

Sealey recognised the voice as Tom leapt up onto the table, releasing his grip slightly Sealy reached down to the gun that was strapped to his ankle and shot Tom in the chest letting his bloody body fall on top of Katie.

Olivia sprinted over to the table where Katie was laying, tears streaming down her face as she watched Fin roughly lead Sealey away. As soon as she climbed up on the table Olivia checked for Tom's pulse, it was non-existent, silently she thanked the young man and then apologised as she rolled him onto the floor and started to work on releasing the restraints.

"Katie, sweetie, come on its Liv...open your eyes...please sweetie, breath for me!"

**

* * *

**

Chapter 43 –

As Olivia finished releasing Katie from the restraints she saw the young girl's eyes start to flicker, immediately she reached down and grabbed Katie and pulling her up placing her hand on the girl's bare back she felt the air going in the lungs as Katie started to cough and splutter.

"Oh god Katie, thank god!"

Olivia cradled Katie as the girl allowed the air to flow once again into her lungs. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the familiar slim figure of her girlfriend running into the warehouse and towards the table. As she ran Alex saw Olivia move Katie up and comfort the girl, she quickened her step as she neared the table she shook her coat from her shoulders and smartly reached up and draped the garment over Katie's bare back.

"Is she ok?"

Alex anxiously looked up at Olivia who was still kneeling at the table trying to wrap the tan coat around Katie who was still in shock.

"She's breathing...here help me get her down."

Olivia kept a hold of Katie as she maneourvered her body to the edge of the table and then passed the shell-shocked girl down to Alex.

"Katie it's me Alex...it's over."

Alex had to hold the girl up as she struggled to breath, immediately Alex saw the red marks on Katie's neck and helped Katie to sit down on the floor as their blue eyes met each other.

"Did you get him?"

"Yes sweetie, we got him, Fin's taking him down to the station now."

"He...he..."

"Don't Katie, we know, don't hurt yourself anymore we need to get you to a hospital."

Alex felt the tears flowing down her cheeks as she watched the tears stream down Katie's face she wanted to stay focused on Katie but voices approaching caught her attention.

"Alex the medics are here."

"No I'm fine please just let me go home, Alex?"

Alex saw the fear in Katie's eyes but also knew that Katie had to have medical attention. Alex kept her eyes fixed on Katie's as she spoke not only to Katie but to Elliot and the EMTs who were standing with him.

"Katie we've got to make sure you're ok, don't worry I'll be with you all the time."

Katie bowed her head as she gave a small nod.

Olivia had walked around the warehouse in a daze, watching her colleagues leading the members away in handcuffs she had wandered around to the other three tables, releasing in turn the three girls and taking them up to the small office to collect their belongings all the time she kept an eye on Alex and Katie. Olivia escorted the girls back down the stairs and towards the middle of the warehouse where the EMTs were putting Katie onto a stretcher.

"I've got to take the girls back to the squad and take some statements and try and sort out some lodgings for them."

"We know Liv, take care of them, I'll phone you and soon as I know what's going on."

Olivia nodded as she wandered over to the stretcher and took a hold of Katie's hand.

"See you at home Katie."

* * *

Alex kept a tight hold of Katie's hand as they manoeuvred the stretcher out of the ambulance and into the hospital's emergency room.

"We're going straight to an empty examination room, I radioed ahead and there is a female doctor waiting for you."

"Thank you."

Alex looked up as she acknowledged the foresight of the EMT, then she looked down once again at Katie who had shut her eyes to shy away from the bright strip lights but Alex knew that she was still conscious as Katie wrapped her fingers around Alex's thumb and squeezed it tightly.

"Hi I'm Doctor Stevens are you ok if I take a look at you?"

Katie blinked her eyes open and looked at the young doctor standing next to Alex who was smiling reassuringly at her, summoning up all the courage that she had displayed back in the warehouse Katie nodded.

"Thank you Katie, right to begin with I'm going to take a look at your throat and neck..."

"Can Alex stay?"

Katie's voice was raspy as she anxiously looked at the doctor.

"Of course I'll work around the both of you, just try and relax and please let me know if you want me to stop at anytime."

* * *

Daylight was breaking when Olivia walked into the hospital, absolutely exhausted her eyes were struggling to focus as she went over to the desk to find out where Alex and Katie were. It had been an emotional six hours back at the precinct as Olivia took the three girls statements and held their hands as they were examined by a doctor, luckily Mrs Austin had turned up and taken the girls with her promising Olivia that she would look after them. Olivia stood at the desk and showed her badge without saying a word.

"They moved her onto the fourth floor Detective."

Olivia nodded her appreciation as she walked to the elevator carefully carrying the coffee that she had brought to surprise Alex with. It didn't take her long to walk along the corridor and find the room where Katie was resting, gently Olivia put her hand on the door and quietly opened it.

"Oh Alex!"

The words softly left Olivia's mouth as the corners of her lips turned into a smile as she saw her lover's head resting on the edge of the bed and her hands lay on Katie's arm as the two of them slept soundly. Olivia crept across the room and placed the coffee on the bedside table before she bent down to move the blond hair away from Alex's cheek.

"Morning gorgeous."

"Hmmm."

Olivia smiled as Alex blinked her eyes furiously before a smile crept across her face as she saw the familiar face bent down in front of her.

"It's morning?"

"Yes beautiful. Everything ok?"

Olivia moved her head slightly so that Alex could sit up as they watched Katie sleeping, Alex lifted her hands from Katie's and stood up as she walked towards the small window in the room with Olivia following close behind.

"Katie has got severe bruising around her neck, she's still having a bit of difficulty breathing. The doctor wants to do a CT scan later today as she stopped breathing for a few seconds, just to check that there is no brain damage, they also done a rape kit..."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex as the normally strong ADA began to crumble in her arms.

"Sshh Alex, it's ok."

"But..."

"I've got you Alex, let it go."

Alex bowed her head into the crook of Olivia's neck and finally let the tears flow freely.

"Thank you."

"Are you ok?"

Olivia used her thumb to gently wipe away the last few tears that were trickling down Alex's cheeks as Alex looped deep in the hazelnut brown eyes and bent in to capture Olivia's lips with her own. Olivia instantly responded as their tongues fought for supremecy, it was only the need for air that made Alex break to contact as she smiled at the detective.

"Much better thanks!"

"You know you two should really get a room!"

Olivia and Alex turned around and saw Katie grinning at them, seeing the girl awake and happy instantly brought a smile to both women's faces as they quickly moved over to the bed to where Katie was trying to sit up.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 44 –

Alex gratefully finished the coffee Olivia had brought up with her and smiled over at Katie who had managed to sit up and was drinking water through a straw with Olivia helping her. The three of them were sitting in silence, glad to be back together and hoping that Katie's ordeal would soon be at an end, Alex was the first to hear the knock and got up to see who coming into the already crowded room.

"Morning Elliot."

Alex closed the door behind as the exhausted detective walked in and stood at the end of Katie's bed.

"Hi sorry for disturbing you, everything ok?"

Elliot looked at Olivia but was unable to look his partner in the eye, Olivia glanced over at Alex as she sat back down in the chair.

"What's wrong Elliot?"

Katie watched as Olivia fixed her gaze on Elliot and then turned and saw Alex doing the same as Elliot started shifting his feet and looked at the floor.

"I've got to get a statement from Katie, we need to corroborate all of the evidence as soon as possible so that McCoy can lock these bastards up."

"Can't this wait? For god's sake Elliot!"

"I'm sorry Liv but the sooner we do this the sooner we can end this."

Alex leant over and took a hold of Katie's hands as she spoke quietly.

"Are you ok to do this?"

Katie just nodded as she watched Olivia and Elliot trying to stare each other out.

"If you want to stop you just let me know and I'll have Elliot out of here straight away, ok?"

"Ok."

"Detective Stabler you may question Katie but I'm warning you..."

"I know Alex."

Elliot nodded as he took out his pad and pen. Alex kept her hands on top of Katie's and squeezed them in support as Katie started to tell them what had happened when she left the protection of the 1-6.

Somehow Katie had managed to keep her composure as she had gone through meeting Tom and him taking her to the warehouse and even when she had explained how she had been strapped to the table her damaged voice hadn't wavered, but then Katie stopped talking and without thinking Elliot spoke.

"So what happened when Sealey knelt on top of you on the table?"

Alex felt the tears drip down her face as she remembered being stuck watching the feed from Tom's hidden camera, although it had not exactly caught what had happened everyone knew that Sealy had raped the young girl.

"He ripped the underwear off of me and then let his robe open."

Alex squeezed Katie's hands tighter as she felt the girl start to unravel, Olivia had also reached over and put her hand on Katie's shoulder as she noticed Katie struggling to breathe.

"Ok that's enough Elliot you need to leave NOW!"

The tone in Alex's voice was enough to scare anyone as Elliot just nodded and mumbled under his breath as he left.

"I'm sorry."

"Come on Katie look at me, concentrate on me."

Alex reached up and put both her hands on Katie's shoulders as she tried to stop the girl from hyperventilating, Olivia moved her hand so that it was now resting on top of Alex's as they anxiously waited for Katie's panic to subside. Alex felt Katie's shoulders beginning to relax as she eased her grip slightly, Katie reached up wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault, I'm sorry Alex, Liv."

Alex moved off her chair and sat on the edge of the bed, holding Katie tightly to her.

"Listen to me Katie, it was never your fault, don't ever blame yourself."

Alex looked over at Olivia as she finished speaking and saw that her lover was as upset as she was.

"I'm going out to speak to Elliot...I'll be back in a minute."

Alex just nodded knowing that Olivia needed some time alone to deal with her emotions.

"Will I be able to leave her soon Alex?"

Alex let her hold loosed as she allowed Katie's face to move so that the two of them could look each other in the eye.

"Hopefully sweetie, Liv and I want to get you home as much as you want to leave here."

Katie nodded as she moved to lay back down on the bed, Alex stayed crouching on the edge unwilling to leave Katie again.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Ok we'll just wait for Liv to come back and then we'll leave."

Alex smiled at Katie as she put Katie's medication into her bag, Olivia had managed to find an old tracksuit for Katie and had helped the girl dress before she had stepped out of the room.

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

Alex had her head buried in her bag as she tried to find her keys.

"I...I'm...I'm stuck...can you help?"

Alex quickly raised her head and saw Katie sitting up in the bed trying valiantly not to show the pain that she was obviously in.

"Of course, I'm sorry. What's the matter?"

Alex smiled softly at Katie pleased that at last the young girl was starting to ask for her help and realising that she couldn't do everything on her own.

"I need some help getting off of the bed, the bruises are starting to hurt now."

Alex stood up and moved quickly over to Katie who managed to smile as Alex put her arms around Katie's waist and helped her off of the bed.

"Right sit down for a minute Katie. Are you in a lot of pain?"

Katie shook her head as she spoke. "No just sore and achy."

"Well here's Liv so we can get you home and resting comfortably in your own room ok?"

Alex held out her hands and helped Katie to stand, she protectively held Katie's hand as they walked towards Olivia who was holding the door open for them.

"She settled ok?"

"For the moment."

Alex slumped down into the couch next to Olivia and rested her head against the brunette's shoulder.

"How are things between you and Elliot?"

"Fine, I guess I got a little over protective back in the hospital. He told me that Sealey and the other seven are being held on Riker's on a suicide watch, nobody wants the same thing to happen again."

"So who were they?"

"Two investment managers, one corporate lawyer, one bank manager, two professors and a police captain from New Jersey."

Alex didn't say anything as she stayed holding Olivia tight.

"Do you know why I felt so protective in the hospital?"

Olivia shifted her weight slightly as she turned to look in the blue eyes that had captured her heart and watched Alex nod in response.

"I thought that was my daughter laying there Alex, not just another victim but our daughter!"

"I know Liv, I know how much you care for her...as do I."

"So what do you want to do?"

"We'd better speak to Katie first and see what she thinks."

Olivia nodded as her cell phone began to ring, she looked at the display before she picked it up.

"Sorry Alex, I'd better take this."

"Benson I need to see you and Alex ASAP."

"Ok Captain but what about Katie?"

Alex turned and quickly paid attention to the conversation that was going on between Olivia and Cragen.

"Bring her alond too she needs to hear some of this."

Olivia looked down at her watch, it had just gone 4pm.

"Ok we'll be there soon."

Olivia put the phone back down on the coffee table and looked apologetically at Alex.

"Sorry, we've got to go and wake Katie, Cragen wants to see us."

"It's ok...I'm awake."

Alex and Olivia quickly turned around and saw Katie gingerly walking towards them.

"Are you ok?"

Alex quickly got up and helped Katie to sit down on the couch before she sat down next to the girl.

"Yes a little bit groggy. Why does Captain Cragen want to see me?"

"Not just you but Alex and me also and sorry I have no idea what it is about."

Olivia put her arm around Katie's shoulders as the girl tried to rub the tiredness from her eyes.

"Have I got time to get changed?"

"Of course, do you want Alex or I to help?"

Katie looked at the floor before she turned to look at Alex and nodded her head slightly.

"Come on then Katie."

Alex stood up and held out her hands so that she could help Katie up from the couch, as Katie stood Alex tried to keep her emotions in check as the blond hair moved away from her neck to expose the dark purple bruising that was beginning to form around Katie's neck.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 45 –

It had gone 5pm as the three of them left the elevator and started to walk towards the squad room, there was no sign of Elliot, Munch or Fin as Olivia led the way to Cragen's office knocking as she always did on the closed door.

"Come in."

Olivia opened the door and walked in, she waited until Alex and Katie were inside before she shut the door.

"Please sit."

Alex and Olivia nodded and both motioned for Katie to sit down before they took their seats either side of the young girl.

"I just wanted to bring you all up to speed on how things are progressing."

Cragen put his pen down and leaned back in his chair, Olivia looked hard at her captain trying to gauge his mood.

"The good news is that we have got confessions from everyone apart from Sealey, McCoy is working on the agreements for jail time at the moment."

"That's good news Don but why did you want to see us?"

Alex sat forward and crossed her legs knowing that so far that information could have been relayed over the phone.

"Sealey isn't speaking, he hasn't asked for a lawyer but refuses to speak to anyone apart from Detective Benson...sorry Olivia."

Olivia shrugged her shoulders and looked across at Katie who was playing with her hands nervously.

"I should have guessed really, do you want me to speak to him now?"

"Might as well although I don't expect you to get much...the reason I asked you here Katie is that I think we all need to be prepared that Sealey isn't going to go away quietly and that it is likely he wants a trial with you being called to the stand."

Katie immediately turned to Alex for reassurance and the ADA reached over and placed her hand on Katie's shoulder.

"It's ok Katie we don't know yet for certain, but if it does happen then Olivia and I will help you through it. If that is it Don I'm going to go and get a drink with Katie whilst Liv talks to Sealey."

Alex quickly stood up and turned her back to Cragen, the piercing blue eyes stared over at Olivia as Alex held the door open for Katie. Olivia waited a couple of seconds after the door had been firmly shut before she stood up and looked hard at Cragen.

* * *

"Don't you think you could have waited with the bad news Captain? Jesus the girl has been through enough it is taking Alex and I enough effort to try and calm her down and you want to talk to her about testifying?"

"That's enough Benson, I know how personally vested you are in this case so you have got to trust my judgement on this. Now are you going to go and talk to Sealey?"

* * *

Olivia trudged slowly out towards the interview room, stopping to glance briefly upwards she saw Alex and Katie sitting quietly on the couch, she picked up a random file from her desk and walked into the room where Sealey was sitting.

"Good Evening Detective Benson."

Olivia raised her eyebrows as she sat down and placed her hands on top of the closed file.

"So you do speak then? What did you want to tell me? A full confession perhaps?"

Sealey laughed as he put his handcuffed hands on top of the table.

"I hear that you are looking after my little friend. Is she ok?"

Olivia clenched her fists as she angrily stood up from the chair.

"Go to hell!"

"Play nicely Detective Benson and so will I!"

Olivia didn't look back she just walked straight out of the door past Cragen and up the stairs towards Alex and Katie.

"Come on let's go and get something to eat."

Alex quickly looked and saw the anger in Olivia's eyes as they had turned a deeper shade of brown.

"Everything ok?"

"Fine, let's get out of here, Chinese Katie?"

Olivia had walked over and sat on the table in front of Alex and Katie, all she wanted to do was leave the squad room as soon as possible and she hoped that Alex wouldn't press her too hard on what had happened with Sealey.

"Some soup would be nice."

"Come on then."

Olivia looked at Alex who nodded knowing that however much they had to talk about now was not the time.

* * *

It was dark by the time Alex opened the apartment door, flicking the lights on as she walked in and threw her keys and bag on the kitchen worktop.

"Are you tired Katie?"

Alex looked over at the small blond girl who had instantly walked through and sat curled up on the couch.

"Not really why?"

Alex looked over at Olivia who had just locked her gun away for the night, the brunette nodded as she walked over to join Katie leaving Alex standing in the kitchen area.

"Liv and I want to talk to you about something."

Alex turned the kettle on before wandering over to sit on the coffee table in front of Katie.

"Don't worry Katie it's nothing bad."

Olivia quickly spoke as she noticed the girl drop her head and look nervously at the floor, she looked over at Alex who had reached over and placed her hands onto Katie's knees.

"Katie, you know how much Liv and I care about you right?"

Katie quickly lifted her head up and looked at Alex, seeing the empathy in the bright blue eyes staring at her Katie nodded her head, still curious as to where the conversation was heading.

"Well we were both wondering what your thoughts were if we wanted to make this...arrangement...a little more formal?"

Alex withdrew her hands away from Katie and immediately tucked her hair behind her ears and looked at Olivia for support.

"I think what Alex is trying to say is that we want to make sure that you are safe and secure, at the moment Alex has temporary guardianship of you but..."

"You want me to stay here? For good?"

Katie turned her head to Olivia and then Alex, a look of sheer disbelief on her face.

"Of course we do, we love having you here, I think what Liv and I are trying to say is that we wanted to know what you thoughts are about us adopting you?"

Alex felt the lump rise up in her throat as the words came out, out of the corner of her eye she saw a tear trickle down Olivia's face as they both waited for Katie to reply.

"I can't quite believe this, you really want me?"

"Oh course we do sweetie, Alex and I know what you have been through and we just want to make things right once again."

Katie saw the tears gently rolling down both women's cheeks and felt her own streaming down.

"I...can I go to my room I...I need to think about this."

Katie got up and hugged Alex tightly.

"Thank you Alex, I love you."

"I love you too Katie, we'll talk in the morning ok?"

Katie nodded as she quickly moved over to Olivia and wiped the brunette's tears away with her thumb.

"Thanks for everything Liv, I love you."

"It's ok sweetie take your time we don't need to rush things, I'll see you in the morning."

Olivia let Katie walk away and waited until she heard the bedroom door shut.

"Are you ok?"

Alex slid over and curled up next to Olivia, nodding her head she turned and looked at the sad looking brunette.

"We just need to give her some time Alex, she's got a lot to think about."

"I know, maybe we were both getting our hopes up that Katie would leap at the chance straight away."

"Come here gorgeous."

Olivia shifted to allow Alex to move her head up as their lips quickly locked.

"Whatever happens Alex, I love you and we will get through this."

"I know Liv, I love you too."

Alex moved her hands and wrapped them around Olivia's back, slipping them up under the cotton top she was wearing, knowing that they both needed the emotional release after the last twenty four hours.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 46 –

Somehow Alex and Olivia had made it to their bedroom, both physically and emotionally exhausted it had not taken long for them both to fall asleep in each other's arms. Alex had rested her head on the soft pillow with her right arm sprawled across Olivia's chest. Alex's arm began to twitch and her head started moving from side to side, Olivia soon woke up as Alex's hand forcibly landed on her left breast, quickly Olivia sat up and heard Alex whimpering slightly.

"Alex wake up, it's ok Alex wake up!"

Olivia reached over and placed her hand softly on Alex's cheek, moving a few strands of hair away from her face, Alex opened her eyes and Olivia instantly saw the fear in the piercing blue eyes that were staring through the darkness straight at her.

"Oh god I'm sorry Liv."

"Shh, it's ok I've got you."

Olivia held Alex tight as she felt the younger woman's heart beat slowly return to normal.

"Katie was back in the warehouse and I was standing there watching everything unfold completely unable to stop it!"

"It was just a dream Alex, it's over Katie is safe with us now."

Olivia had the palm of her hand rubbing soothing circles in the small of Alex's naked back, whispering into Alex's ear with her other hand she stroked the blond hair away from Alex's face. Alex stayed silent allowing Olivia's strong arms to hold her and comfort her, to reassure her that they were all safe once again. Alex rested her head against Olivia's shoulder but quickly flinched as she heard Katie's bedroom door open and the sound of footsteps in the hall. Blue eyes met brown as they both acknowledged the sound.

"I'll go."

"We'll go."

Olivia looked deep into Alex's eyes as she spoke before she got up off the bed and searched for some clothes to quickly put on as Alex quickly pulled on a pair of leggings and pulled on an over-sized NYPD t-shirt of Olivia's. Alex walked over to Olivia who had managed to put on a pair of running shorts and another NYPD t-shirt, Alex held out her hand as Olivia slipped her fingers in and the two of them walked out into the darkness of the hallway only to be confronted by a bright light shining from the kitchen.

Katie stood hunched over the sink, pouring herself a desperately needed glass of water, shakily she placed it on the side and struggled to open the bottle of painkillers that the hospital had prescribed her.

"Let me help."

Katie felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned and saw Olivia standing behind her, reluctantly she handed over the bottle to the older woman as Katie moved further round and saw Alex standing with her arms around Olivia, instantly Katie saw the redness around her guardian's eyes.

"Alex?"

"What's the matter Katie, it's 3am?"

Katie hung her head downwards as she heard Olivia place the tablets on the worktop beside the glass of water.

"I...my throat really hurts, I need some..."

Alex tried to blink away the tears as she bit her tongue, knowing that through her own emotional distress she had hit out at the wrong person.

"I'm sorry Katie, I didn't mean it like that. Are you ok?"

Olivia handed over the glass and the large tablets to Katie who gratefully accepted them and quickly put the tablets into her mouth and gulped the water down. Katie put the glass back down and looked between Olivia and Alex, seeing the concern on Olivia's face Katie once again focused on Alex.

"Alex are you ok?"

Katie's voice was strained as she spoke, it took a great deal of effort for her to speak and Alex took a step forward bending down she enveloped Katie into a hug as she whispered into her ear.

"I'm fine, just had a bad dream that's all."

Katie moved her head and pulled herself slightly away from Alex as she looked at Olivia and then Alex once again.

"Can I speak to you both?"

Katie didn't wait for an answer as she refilled her glass and walked over to the couches, she curled up and waited for the two women to join her. Alex and Olivia glanced at each other briefly before joining Katie on the sofa, sitting either side of the young girl.

"I'm sorry for earlier, I didn't mean it to sound like I was ungrateful."

Katie reached over to the coffee table and took a long sip of the water, closing her eyes as she savoured the relief that the cool liquid had on her sore throat.

"I've been awake thinking for the past few hours, about what the two of you want to do for me, it's incredible that you would even think about me like that."

Katie stopped again and looked at Alex and saw the tears present in the corner of her bright blue eyes. Turning her sore neck slowly round as she felt Olivia's hand intertwine around her own.

"You know by know that in a short time that Alex and I have come to think of you as our daughter, but we don't need a piece of paper to confirm that, you are welcome to stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks Liv, but I would love to be adopted by the two of you...if the offer is still open?"

Katie smiled as she saw the tears fall from both brown and blue eyes as Alex quickly lent forward and hugged her.

"Of course it is!"

The three of them stayed sitting on the couch for five minutes before Olivia started to notice that Katie had started to drop off to sleep, carefully she reached over and nudged Alex softly.

"What do you want to do?"

"I'll carry her through to her room."

Olivia raised her eyebrows and looked quizzically at Alex.

"Puh I can manage Liv, she hardly weighs anything and you can't with your dud arm."

"I can walk thank you!"

Alex quickly laughed as Katie lifted her head that had been resting on Alex's knee.

"Come on then I think we can all go back to bed. We've got a lot to talk about in the morning Katie, including talking to Mrs Sampson about you going back to school."

Katie screwed up her face at the thought of going back to school.

"Oh thanks Alex now I'm really going to want to wake up in the morning!"

Olivia ruffled Katie's hair as they walked back towards the bedrooms, the mood a lot brighter and they were all hoping for a peaceful few hours sleep.

* * *

Chapter 47 –

He sat in the room, hands resting on the table, the cuffs were chaffing somewhat, the guard had smiled at him as he tightened them as hard as he could. Sealey looked straight into his lawyer's eyes and immediately saw the fear emanating from him. The words that came out of the over-priced man's mouth disappeared into the ether, Sealey had only come to the meeting because he knew that this was just another piece of the jigsaw that had to be put in place.

The others he knew had plead guilty and were awaiting their sentencing hearings, he knew that the sentences would be long but again it was all part of the plan and so far the DA had been stupid enough to go along with it.

Sealey had heard two words from his lawyer...death sentence...they were reverberating around his head as he stared hard through the window. He started to tap his feet, clanging the metal that held him to the floor together, he smiled at the simple tune he had made.

Death sentence, Sealey tried not to laugh as the guard brutally lead him back to his cell in isolation, if only they knew what his real plan was.

Finis.

**A/N – sequel to follow...**


End file.
